Capturé contre mon gré
by Riah021101
Summary: Qui a dit qu'il n'y a que le surnaturelle qui est dangereux? Quand Stiles part en excursion scolaire, ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait (REECRITURE) WARNING: Description de violence, Trash, enlèvement, survie
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre corrigé et réécrit

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 _Nous n'avons qu'une liberté : la liberté de nous battre pour conquérir la liberté… -Henri Jeanson_

« Excursion ? Tu parles ! À quoi ça va me servir de savoir que Napoléon Bonaparte à crée le Franc Germinal, hein ? Mais le pire, c'est quand ils ont dit que ça ne serai que ma classe ! Tu te rends compte ? Ca fait des années que je suis ici et j'ai toujours étais avec au moins l'un d'entre vous dans chaque cours. Mais évidement, la seule année où je suis seul dans _un_ cours, on fait une excursion. Je suis sur que les profs l'ont fait exprès, ils se sont ligués contre moi !

\- Allez Stiles, ce n'est pas si terrible ! C'est juste pour une journée.

-Une horrible journée !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, la journée va passer tellement vite qu'avant même que tu ne le saches, elle sera terminée. Crois-moi.

-Ouai… Si tu le dis Scottie. »

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent essoufflés au dernier étage du bâtiment. Scott tira la porte blindée du hangar, laissant apparaitre ses occupants.

« Vous êtes en retard… encore. Leur reprocha Derek

-Pas notre faute, c'est Harris qui ne voulait pas nous laisser partir ! Expliqua Stiles

-On a commencé les échauffements sans toi Scott. Le prévient Isaac

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suivrais. »

Stiles trottina vers Derek, laissant celui-ci l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Derek enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête dans le creux son cou. Il le questionna alors, son souffle effleurant la peau de Stiles qui frissonna sous cette sensation.

« Pourquoi tu es énervé ?

-Pour rien, juste une excursion scolaire que je dois obligatoirement faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dramatique là dedans ?

-C'est en histoire, et en histoire il n'y a aucun membre de la meute avec moi. Je vais m'ennuyer ! Je ne connais personne dans ce cours. N'importe qui m'aurait suffit, même Isaac.

-Ah oui quand même. Tu es si désespéré que ça ? S'amusa l'Alpha

-Hum.

-Hé ! Je vous signal que je vous entends, et que je suis vexé ! S'écria Isaac

-Fillette ! Le provoqua Aiden

-Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Tu veux que l'ont vérifie peut être ? Parce qu'excuse moi, mais sans ta mutation bizarre d'Alpha avec ton frère, tu es largement moi fort que moi.

-On parie ?

-Va-y ! »

Les deux garçons prirent leurs apparences lupine, et commencèrent à se tourner autour, tel deux animaux prit en plein combat. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu tenter quoi que ce soit, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit sur Lydia, accompagnée d'Ethan et de Danny.

« Oh pitié, ne me dites pas qu'ils ont recommencés ? Se plaignit la rousse

-Ils ont recommencés! Souffla Scott

-Quels gamins, je vous jure… s'exaspéra la rousse Qui a commencé cette fois ?

-Aiden. Lui dit la voix étouffée de Stiles, toujours dans les bras de son petit ami

-Derek, tu es au courant que c'est toi l'alpha, non ? Et tu es au courant que tu te dois de gérer tes bêtas ? Questionna Lydia, les mains sur ses hanches

-Hum… Répondit celui-ci, enlaçant toujours Stiles

-Vous pourriez au moins me répondre avec des mots ! Incroyable ! Bon… Aiden, Isaac ! »

Sous le crie de Lydia, les deux garçons arrêtèrent tout de suite leur grognement et reprirent apparence humaine.

« Hey ! Lyd's ! Ca va mon cœur ? Demanda d'une voix innocente Aiden en s'approchant de la belle rousse

-Non ! Ne m'approche pas ! Pas quand tu es couvert de sueur !

-Pourtant je connais des jours où tu ne te plains pas de ma sueur, hein ? Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille

-Oh par pitié ! Epargnez nous les références de vos ébat ! Se plaignit Scott

-Bon, continuons l'entrainement ! Isaac avec Ethan et Aiden avec Scott ! Ordonna Derek, Stiles toujours à ses côtés

-Et bien sûr on reprend l'entrainement quand _Monsieur_ est prêt… Marmonna Scott »

Pour seule réponse il obtenue un grognement.

« On sait que Kira te manque Scott mais ne soit pas si susceptible. Isaac lui ne fait pas tout un plat pour Allison. Se moqua Stiles

-Mais par contre la dernière fois quand Derek était partie une semaine à New York et que tu étais démoralisé là je n'avais le droit de rien dire ! S'offensa faussement Scott

-Exactement, tu as tout compris Scottie ! Sourit Stiles

-Tu étais démoralisé hein ? Lui murmura Derek à l'oreille d'une voix innocente Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça.

-Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire ! Se justifia Stiles

-Oh ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment !

-Vous pourriez peut être régler vos affaires personnelles à un autres moment non ? Parce que ce n'est pas tout mais je dois rentrer chez moi ce soir. Se plaignit Scott

-Scott ? L'appela Stiles

-Oui ?

-La ferme ! »

OOO

« Non.

-Si, Stiles.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Stiles !

-Quoi ?

-Lâche-moi et monte dans ton bus.

-Non.

-Allez ! Ca va passer vite, ce n'est qu'une journée !

-Parle pour toi ! Je vais m'ennuyer à mort…

-Mets un peu de positif dans tout ça et dit toi que ce soir ton fantastique petit-ami viendra te chercher pour te remonter le moral. Lui murmura Derek

-Vraiment ?! S'extasia Stiles

-Hum hum. Acquiesça Derek Aller, maintenant monte dans ton bus ! »

L'adolescent se pencha vers son aîné avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime Derek. »

Pour seule réponse, l'alpha déposa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

« Aller, va ! Tu vas _vraiment_ finir en retard cette fois.

-Aucune chance ! » S'écria Stiles en montant dans son bus, tout sourire

OOO

Stiles souffla une énième fois en lisant la réponse que Derek venait de lui envoyer sur son téléphone.

De : Der'

A : Stiles

J'ai dis : Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas là Stiles car aujourd'hui Mc Call, Lahey et les jumeaux n'ont pas crosse et finissent plus tôt.

De : Stiles A : Der'

Botte leurs ce que j'appelle communément « cul poilu de loup garou » de ma part quand tu les verras tu veux bien ?

De : Der'

A : Stiles

Pourquoi un langage si familier ? Tu es fâché ?

De : Stiles

A : Der'

Je suis supposé sentir de l'ironie dans ton message Der' ?

De : Der'

A : Stiles

Oui, c'est probable.

De : Stiles

A : Der'

J'en reviens pas, tu as chopé mon sens de l'humour !

De : Der'

A : Stiles

J'en reviens pas, tu as chopé ma mauvaises humeur !

De : Stiles

A : Der'

Je t'aime Der'

Stiles sourit, pourtant conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à son message. Derek n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire, mais pourtant, Stiles s'avait que Derek l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il le lui faisait juste comprendre d'une différente manière. Alors que le bus s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, le siège à côté du sien s'affaissa. Curieux, il se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, et sursauta lorsqu'il vit une fille assit à côté de lui.

« Euh… commença l'étudiant

-Oh ! Enchanté, je suis Jade, je suis dans ta classe d'histoire, d'où ma raison dans ce bus. Lui dit-elle tout sourire en lui tendant sa main En même temps, si je ne ferais pas partie de ta classe d'histoire, il n'y aurait aucune logique à ce que je sois dans ce bus. Mais bon, je pourrais faire partie de l'autre classe d'histoire mais non. Enfin bref… Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te raconter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hyperactive ? Questionna le châtain en serrant sa main

-Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Oh ! C'est parce que je parle beaucoup ? Non, je suis juste très… sociale ?

-Oh, très bien. Je suis Stiles !

-Oui, je sais qui tu es, enfin… je veux dire que « nous » savons qui tu es.

-Nous ?

-Le lycée en générale. Depuis que tu traines avec Lydia et sa bande et que tu sors avec l'antisocial Derek Hale, tout le monde te connais. Enfin ont te connaissaient déjà avant vu que tu es le fils du shérif… Enfin bref ! J'ai vu que tu t'ennuyais, alors je suis venue te tenir compagnie !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jade, mais je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre ! » Lui annonça le garçon, tout souriant

OOO

« À moi ! Quel est ton plus grand rêve ?

-Pourquoi ? Quel est le rapport sur apprendre à se connaitre ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils

-Quand je connais des gens, j'ai besoin de savoir leurs projets futur pour m'imaginer leurs vies après le lycée. C'est ma façon de me souvenirs d'eux…

-Original ! Alors, mon plus grand rêve c'est de faire le tour du monde. C'est peu être banal mais depuis que je suis petite, j'ai toujours voulu voir le paysage que le monde cache. Voir une étendu infini de sable, où des montagnes vieilles de plusieurs centaines d'années, où encore des îles inexplorées sur lesquels je m'allongerais au bord d'un immense lac sur lequel le couché de soleil se refléterait, et j'observerais un magnifique ciel clair et dégagé. Il n'y aura que très peu d'oiseaux qui passeront au dessus de moi, mais ceux que je verrais seront les plus beau, et 10 ans plus tard, quand je serais revenue ici, en Californie, je pourrais dire à mes enfants que réaliser ses rêves sont possibles, et nous partiront encore faire le tour du monde. Lui dévoila telle, des étoiles dansant dans ses yeux

-Et bah, ça, ce n'est pas un avenir triste! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, le bus freina brutalement, faisait cogner violement la tête de tous les élèves sur leurs sièges avant. Quoi qu'un peu sonner, Stiles se leva de son siège en chancelant et commença à se diriger –tout en s'aidant des sièges- vers la porte du bus qui s'était ouvert sous l'impact. Certains cris (souvent indistincts) résonnaient de façon très lointaine dans ses oreilles. Il commença à descendre les marches du bus quand une lourde fumée rempli l'entièreté de l'habitacle. Au début, il crut que le bus était en feu, mais dès lors qu'il fut pris de vertige, une lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau. Le bus n'était pas en feu. La fumée qu'il venait de voir était juste du chloroforme. Son hypothèse se confirma un peu plus lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, presque incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut fut des hommes vêtu de noir et muni d'un maque se pencher vers lui avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement dans le sommeille.

OOO

Quand il se réveilla, la première pensée qu'il eu fut pour Derek. C'était d'ailleurs la pensée qu'il avait tous les matins en se réveillant. C'est d'abord ce qu'il crut, qu'il était encore dans son lit et qu'il venait juste de se réveiller. Seulement, quand des pleures lui parvinrent, la vérité lui éclata tellement brutalement au visage que son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se redressa à une vitesse impressionnante avant de fermer les yeux, sa tête lui tournant. Quand sa vision fut redevenue normal, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il observa. Il inspecta chaque personne autour de lui, chaque corps à terre, chaque visage, chaque blessure, chaque recoin de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La pièce, d'environ 80 m², était assez grande pour contenir chaque personne se trouvant dans la pièce. Sur le côté gauche du mur, ce qui semblait être deux immense fenêtre avaient était barricadé à l'aide de couches de placo. Des grands néons accrochés au plafond étaient la seule source de lumière disponible dans la pièce. À sa droite se trouvait une immense porte en fer. Elle lui rappelait celle du loft de Derek. En face de lui, une immense horloge au cadran noir affichait l'heure grâce à sa lumière rouge. Derrière lui, au fond de la pièce, se trouvait une porte banche, couleur contrastant étrangement avec la peinture jaune de la pièce. Il se demander d'ailleurs ce qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Il se releva tout doucement et essaya de se repérer dans cet amas de plus de 60 personnes. Il put facilement contourner toutes les personnes, les néons accrochés au plafond éclairant suffisamment la pièce pour se repérer.

Tout en continuant de marcher, il regarda chaque personne allongées au sol, chaque personnes pleurant face à leurs amis ne se réveillant pas, où encore chaque personne qui, comme lui, cherchaient des amis et surtout, des réponses à toutes leurs question. Il tomba enfin sur un regard noisette. Ce regard noisette qu'il cherchait tant. Il se précipita vers la jeune fille et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, versant quelques larmes qu'il essuya bien vite d'un revers de manche.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu es blessée ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Stiles, tout va bien, je vais bien. Et toi, tu te sens bien ? Tu as une vilaine blessure sur la tempe. Lui demanda telle en fronçant les sourcils et en portant sa main à sa tête

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Lui assura-il en éloignant sa main de son front

-Stiles, si je ne m'inquiètes pas pour toi, qui le fera ? »

Le garçon esquissa un léger sourire. Même dans cette situation improbable, Jade avait réussi à trouver les bons mots. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais lui parler auparavant ? Ils sortirent bien vite de leurs pensées quand la porte du hangar dans lequel ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre un homme masqué et armée jusqu'aux dents. Il s'avança, faisant reculer de peur plusieurs personnes contre les fenêtres barricadées au fond hangar. La respiration de Stiles s'accéléra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter les prochains événements. Se postant au milieu de la pièce, l'homme pris une lettre qui dépassait de la poche avant de sa veste et la tendis à une des seuls personne devant lui, de ce fait, Stiles. Le jeune adolescent la prit et l'ouvrit tout doucement, les mains tremblant légèrement. Jade, qui se trouvait à ses côté, avait posée une main réconfortante sur son épaule, bien qu'elle soit aussi effrayée que lui. Dépliant tout doucement la lettre, Stiles commença sa lecture.

« Vous venez d'être enlevé par des professionnel. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, la raison de votre présence ici n'est pas une coïncidence. Nous avions prévu le coup depuis de nombreuses semaines déjà. Nous vous demanderions de ne pas paniquer pour les jours à venir, de rester calme, et de suivre toutes les directives que nous vous donnerons. De la nourriture et des sacs de couchage vous seront donné, quand à ce qui concerne l'hygiène, la porte blanche devrait répondre à vos questions. »

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer.

« En ce qui concerne vos camarades, seize d'entre eux ont été tué dans l'accident de bus. Leur corps seront rapatrié dès ce soir à leur famille respective. Pour le règlement nous ne tolérerons aucun acte de rébellion. Si jamais nous surprenons l'un d'entre vous en train de désobéir au règlement, celui-ci sera automatiquement puni. Si chacun d'entre vous ce tient à ce règlement, votre séjour ici sera des plus communs. Dans la mesure du possible. »

Stiles releva doucement sa tête pour fixer l'homme en noir en face de lui. Il planta son regard dans le siens et lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas peur des répercussions, il avait déjà subi tellement de choses à cause de la lycanthropie de ses amis que ce n'était pas un homme armé qui allait lui faire regretter un simple regard noir. L'homme cessa de soutenir le regard de l'adolescent et lui arracha la lettre des mains avant de partir à reculons vers la porte blindée, son regard dur et inexpressif passant sur chaque personne. Une fois la porte refermée, des voix paniquées s'élevèrent de toutes parts dans le hangar. Stiles s'assit sur le tapis central et laissa son regard vagabonder en face de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent par inadvertances sur le corps d'un jeune garçon brun aux yeux grands ouvert, du sang maculant son tee-shirt. Comprenant finalement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions, et pleura.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre corrigé et réécrit

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 _Elles sont bien noires, les pensées de nuits blanches. –Edmond et Jules de Goncourt_

OOO

Dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills, à cette heure, tout pouvait sembler calme et paisible, pourtant…

« Envoyez des unités dans tous les secteurs de la ville et prévenez les shérifs des villages alentours. Je ne veux pas vous revoir si vous n'avez trouvé aucun indice, compris ? Joshua et Parrish, je veux que vous retraciez la route que le bus à parcouru. Je viens d'appeler le musée et ils m'ont prévenu que le lycée n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a du avoir un problème. »Leur demanda le Shérif d'une voix tonitruante

Toutes les unités acquiescèrent et s'élancèrent dans leurs voitures, chacune ayant retenue leurs instructions. Le shérif s'appuya contre son bureau et inspira difficilement. Cela allait maintenant faire 5 heures que le bus des étudiants de Beacon Hills aurait du arriver. N'ayant aucune nouvelle, le lycée avait d'abord appelé le commissariat pour leur faire par de leur inquiétude. Ne réussissant à joindre aucun élève à bord du bus, Noah avait décidé de localiser les téléphones des étudiants grâce à leur GPS. Mais aucune recherche n'avait été concluante. Rien. Aucun signe des 60 élèves parties en excursion scolaire. C'était comme si, soudainement, tous s'étaient volatilisés, ne laissant aucune trace d'eux.

Peu de temps après avoir été prévenu, le shérif avait appelé Derek pour lui expliquer la situation qui commençait à devenir alarmante. L'Alpha, déjà au courant du retard du bus, n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement écouté le shérif parler, celui-ci essayant de le rassurer quand à la sécurité de Stiles.

« Ils doivent simplement être tombé en pane dans la forêt. D'ici deux heures maximum, Stiles devrait être rentré à la maison. »

Et malgré les tentatives désespérées pour rassurer Derek et le convaincre de rester chez lui, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'agir.

« J'arrive. »

Seulement quelques minutes après, une camaro noir se gara devant le commissariat, son propriétaire en sortant en vitesse pour se précipiter à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Connaissant l'endroit comme son propre appartement, Derek se dirigea automatiquement vers le bureau du shérif, une question lui brulant les lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte brutalement et se planta devant lui, son regard exprimant déjà toutes les explications qu'il attendait.

« Ecoutes, Derek. Je sais que tu veux savoir ce qui est en train de se passer, mais je ne peux rien te dire fiston.

-Vous nous avez déjà révélé des choses bien plus confidentielles que celle-ci. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-il ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en sais rien. Nous n'avons aucune piste sur l'endroit où le bus pourrait être, les élèves encore moins. Pour le moment, j'ai envoyé des patrouilles un peu partout dans les alentours de la ville, mais je n'ai encore aucune information. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ne sais pas, fils.

-Donc, vous n'êtes sur de rien. Vous ne s'avez même pas s'il est en sécurité.

-Derek... ne sois pas si pessimiste… son bus pourrait juste avoir du retard, il se pourrait qu'il soit tombé en panne, ou qu'il ait eu un accrochage.

-Stiles nous aurait envoyé un message. Il sait à quel point la meute à besoin de rester en contact, surtout avec tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement. »

Noah se passa une main sur le visage. Derek avait raison. Même s'il essayait d'optimiser un maximum la chose, il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien. Il pourrait se permettre d'optimiser quand son fils serait devant lui, sain et sauf.

« Vous avez contacté Scott ?

-Non, pas encore. Je crains sa réaction. Je sais qu'il contrôle son loup, mais quand quelque chose touche sa meute, il n'est pas assez fort pour contrôler ses émotions en public. Si de mauvaises nouvelles me parviennent, j'appellerais Melissa pour qu'elle le tienne au courant. Il vaut mieux que ce soit sa mère qui aborde le sujet. »

Derek acquiesça.

« Mais quoi qu'il arrive, si jamais mon fils à disparu, je sais que tu le retrouveras, Derek. J'ai confiance en toi. »

OOO

Cela faisait maintenant six heures que les soixante élèves de l'excursion du lycée de Beacon Hills étaient portés disparut. Six heures qu'aucun contact n'avait été établi entre les étudiants et leur ville. Six heures que personne n'avait de nouvelles d'eux. Dans une ville telle que Beacon Hills, l'information n'avait pas tardé à se répandre. Les parents des adolescents avaient était convoqués au commissariat pour que la situation puisse leur être expliquée. N'étant pas certain sur la raison de ce retard, l'explication donnée était que le bus devait simplement être tombé en panne au milieu de nulle part, « Il n'y a pas de réseau dans les bois, d'où l'empêchement de communication »Personne n'avait osé contredire cette possibilité, tout le monde espérant que cette simple déduction soit la vérité. Ce ne fut que vers une heure du matin, soit une heure après que le shérif ait envoyé ses patrouilles, qu'il reçu un appel de Joshua et Parrish. Les deux officiers avaient aussitôt appelé le shérif quand ils avaient retrouvé le bus scolaire. Selon eux, le véhicule se trouvait à environ une heure d'ici, sur une route peu fréquenté au milieu des bois.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a retrouvé le bus. La mauvaise, c'est que les élèves ne sont pas dedans.

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Noah

-Le bus est vide, shérif. Et il n'est pas en très bon état… Le devant du bus est enfoncé dans un arbre.

-Ils ont eu un accident ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Mais aucun corps ne se trouve à l'intérieur. Je vais appeler des renforts pour nous aider à faire le tour de la forêt, au cas où ils auraient voulut se mettre à l'abri.

-Très bien Parish. Prenez les renforts dont vous avez besoin. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez me faire savoir ?

-L'accident à été très violent, Shérif. Assez pour qu'il y ait beaucoup de sang dans le bus. Le manque de corps montre que personne n'a dut être mortellement blessé, mais même sans ça. Quelque chose cloche. »

A l'autre bout du fil, le shérif souffla.

« Juste… essayez de faire le maximum.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Nous le ferons »

Aussitôt eut-il raccroché que Noah partit annoncer la nouvelles aux parents attendant dans le hall. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle information, des femmes se réfugièrent dans les bras de leur mari, d'autre dure s'asseoir, leur jambes de les portant plus, et certain restèrent impassible, sans doute trop choqué pour réagir. C'est en voyant tout ces parents triste et effondré, que le shérif commença à réaliser lui-même ce qui était en train de se passer. Son fils était actuellement il ne savait où dans les bois, probablement blessé, et en plein mois d'octobre.

Le lendemain de la disparition des 60 élèves, toute la ville était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Enormément d'étudiants avait été choqué d'apprendre la disparition de leur ami, mais ce qui avait définitivement achevé tout espoir était quand un camion était arrivé dans la matinée au commissariat. Dans la remorque de celui-ci se trouvait 16 corps. Les corps des adolescents disparus depuis la veille. En voyant ça, le sang du shérif s'était glacé. Il savait que la remorque de ce camion était une scène de crime, mais il n'avait put s'empêcher de monter à l'arrière du camion pour vérifier chaque visage, et ainsi s'assurer que lui de son fils n'était pas parmi eux. Quand il avait ensuite demandé à parler au conducteur, Parish l'avait prévenu qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Que quand lui et les autres officiers étaient rentrés de leurs patrouilles dans la forêt, le camion était déjà devant l'entrée du commissariat. Il était 7 heures.

Ce fut Melissa qui apprit la nouvelle à Scott. Comme avait pu l'imaginer le shérif, le loup s'effondra littéralement quand il apprit que son ami était introuvable, mais que surtout, il était en danger de mort. Toute la nuit durant, Melissa resta aux côtés de son fils, essuyant ses larmes, calmant ses pleures, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il s'endorme.

OOO

« J'hésite vraiment entre deux et trois.

-Ne cherche pas. Ce n'est aucun des deux.

-Ni deux ni trois frères ? Tu m'as dis que tu n'étais pas fille unique, Jade ! C'est parce que tu as des sœurs ? C'est ça ?

-Non, je n'ai pas de sœur.

-Je te promets, si tu considères un de tes animaux de compagnie comme un membre de ta famille, je porte plainte.

-Laisse mon chien tranquille, rigola telle, et non, je ne considère pas mon chien comme mon frère.

-Donc tu n'as qu'un seul frère ? »

Jade acquiesça.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres barricadés par lesquels un rayon de lumière venait de passer. Stiles regarda l'heure. 7h44. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop terrorisé sur leur situation actuelle. Les quarante-quatre adolescents du lycée de Beacon Hills s'étaient alors éparpillés un peu partout dans toute la salle, et avait attendu, assis par terre, adossée contre les murs. La plupart avaient discutés entre eux pour rester éveillés, mais d'autre encore avait préférés resté par deux. Sans doute pour discuter, ou encore pour pleurer (il avait aperçut les soubresauts de certaines personnes). Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde essayait de communiquer entre eux, ne laissant jamais personne tout seul. Au début, tout le monde était un peu éparpillés, chacun essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de gérer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais le plus dur avait sans doute été de voir le corps de leurs amis allongés au sol, inertes, glacés, rempli de sang. Beaucoup de cris s'étaient fait entendre et beaucoup de larmes avaient étés versées. Mais peu de temps avant minuit, les hommes habillés en noir étaient revenus, arme à la main, et avaient emmenés les corps avec eux, jetant au passage des sacs dans la salle, et des sacs de couchages. Les adolescents n'avaient pas tardés à comprendre que les fameux sacs étaient les sacs que chacun avait emmenés avec lui pour le voyage scolaire. Tout le monde avait récupéré le sien, personne n'osant toucher les 16 sacs restant posés sur le sol. Evidemment, les objets nécessaires à un plan d'évasion ou à une possible attaque avaient été enlevés. Téléphone portable, écharpe, déodorant… Seul la nourriture et l'eau avait été laissé dans les sacs. C'est d'ailleurs de quoi ils s'étaient nourris la veille. Chacun avait participé, et ensemble, ils avaient mangé à leur faim, chacun partageant ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs, sans même avoir eu besoin de se concerter.

Et maintenant, voilà où ils en étaient. Essayant de lutter contre le sommeil en abordant n'importe quel sujet de conversation. En n'en apprenant plus les uns sur les autres, en partageant sur n'importe quel sujet, pour rester éveillé. Peu de personnes étaient encore en train de parler, probablement trop fatigué ne serait-ce que pour répondre à une question. Chacun était emmitouflé dans son sac de couchage, essayant de se tenir chaud dans cette pièce peut chauffée.

Stiles tourna de nouveau son regard vers Jade. Celle-ci avait le regard fixé dans le vide. Son petit sourire en coin avait disparu, et elle ne cessait de se triturer les doigts. Stiles se mordit la lèvre « merde ! Quel crétin ! » Quand Stiles avait commencé à parlé de la famille de Jade, il n'avait pas pensé à la réaction que la jeune fille pourrait avoir. Il avait pourtant lui-même eu des coup-bas cette nuit, quand il ne pensait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à sa meute. Il s'imaginait en boucle la réaction qu'avait dut avoir son père, Scott ou encore Derek quand ils avaient vu que le bus n'était pas revenu. Y avait-il des personnes à leurs recherches ? Son père avait-il envoyé des patrouilles à leurs recherches ? Etaient-ils conscient de leur disparition, de la gravité dans laquelle les adolescents se trouvaient actuellement ? Avaient-ils des pistes ?

Son poing se serra. Il espérait vraiment que ces fameux hommes en noir ne soit pas aussi professionnels qu'ils le laissaient paraitre et qu'ils n'aient laissé, ne serait-ce que par inadvertance, un indice quelque part. Parce que dans ce cas, il pourrait être sur que sa meute arrivait pour lui.

OOO

« Alors ?

-Les odeurs commencent à s'estomper. Je n'ai pas pu en tirer grand-chose. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'une forte odeur de peur et de mort imprègne les sièges.

-Les élèves retrouvés mort seraient donc décédés suite à l'accident ?

-C'est ce que je pense, oui.

-Très bien. »

Le shérif souffla tout en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Quelque chose d'autre ?

-Une odeur chimique flotte dans le bus. Quelque chose de vraiment discret, mais de suffisamment étrange pour attirer mon attention.

-Tu pourrais me la décrire ? »

Derek secoua sa tête.

« Non… tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas de provenance naturelle.

-D'accord, merci fils. »

Quand le bus avait été retrouvé en forêt, Noah Stilinski avait immédiatement demandé à ce que celui-ci soit ramené au commissariat de Beacon Hills pour pouvoir faire des analyses avant que de possibles preuves ne s'effacent dut à la météo. Evidement, avant de faire venir les spécialistes, il avait demandé à Derek de monter dans le bus pour que celui-ci essai de pister quoi que ce soit. Mais comme il s'en doutait, les résultats n'avaient pas étaient très utile. Il n'en voulait pas à Derek, évidement. Il n'y était pour rien, mais il avait quand même espéré que le loup trouve quelque chose de plus concluant sur lequel il aurait pu s'appuyer afin trouver une source fiable. Malheureusement, la plupart des enquêtes étaient plus difficile qu'elles n'y paraissaient au premier abord.

« Je vais appeler le labo pour qu'ils viennent prélever des indices dans le bus. »

Noah commença à s'éloigner de l'Alpha, sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« Shérif, attendez ! »

L'officier se retourna vers Derek, les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles sur… les corps des adolescents retrouvés à l'arrière du camion ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la morgue les à emmené il y a déjà plusieurs heures pour effectuer une autopsie. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu les résultats, mais d'après Melissa, ça ne serait tarder. »

Le loup-garou acquiesça. Il commença lui-même à se diriger vers la sortie du garage pour se diriger vers l'entrée du commissariat, quand Noah l'appela.

« Derek ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que le fait de m'être sentie soulagé de ne pas avoir vu le corps de mon fils dans cette camionnette fait de moi une mauvaise personne ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, shérif ? Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent

-La première réaction que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu les corps de ces seize enfants allongé sur le sol de cette camionnette, à été de vérifié que mon fils n'était pas parmi eux. Et quand je n'ai pas vu son visage, je me suis sentie tellement soulagé, presque heureux. Durant une seconde, je me suis sentie heureux, parce que seize autres enfants étaient morts à la place de mon fils, Le shérif prit une profonde respiration avant de reprendre, Et si je n'étais pas assez fort pour enquêter sur cette affaire ? Et si j'étais trop impliqué sentimentalement dans cette enquête pour me concentrer ? Pour réussir à sauver mon fils et quarante-trois autres personnes. »

Derek s'approcha suffisamment du shérif pour pouvoir lui poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Avoir des sentiments ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise personne, Noah. Tout parent réagirait exactement comme vous l'avez fait. Alors ne vous faites pas d'idée et arrêtez de croire que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment fort mentalement pour gérer cette enquête, parce que je crois justement que c'est ce qui fait que vous pouvez la résoudre. Le fait que vous être impliqué personnellement dans cette enquête vous rends plus fort, plus persistant. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un dans ce commissariat n'est envie de retrouver ces adolescents plus que vous. Parce que justement, votre fils en fait partie. Votre fils est probablement enfermé quelque part par des enfoirés qui lui veulent du mal. Et rien que pour cette raison, je crois que personne ne peut être plus qualifié que vous pour parvenir à retrouver ces adolescents et butter ces fils de putes. Alors arrêtez de vous rabaissez pour quelque chose que n'importe quel autre humain aurait pensé, et mettez-vous au travaille, Stilinski. »

Le regard de Noah se planta dans celui de Derek, avant que l'officier n'acquiesce, et ne reparte au travaille, maintenant sur des ses convictions, et de ce qu'il avait à faire.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre corrigé et réécrit

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

 _Le sommeille n'est pas un lieu sûr. – Jean Cocteau_

Près de vingt-huit heures s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition des soixante élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills, et moins de dix heures depuis la découverte des seize corps à l'arrière du camion. Près de vingt-huit heures que quarante-quatre adolescents étaient enfermé dans une pièce de 80 m² sans aucune communication extérieur. Aucun d'eux n'ayant la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment même à l'extérieur de ces murs.

Aucun des adolescents enfermés dans cette pièce n'avait aucune idée qu'à l'heure actuelle, plus d'une centaines de volontaires étaient à leur recherche, parcourant des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres dans les bois, dans le seul but de les retrouver.

Les portes de la grande salle ne s'étaient plus ouvertes depuis la veille. Personne n'était venu dans la salle pour essayer de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, ni même pour leur donner de nouvelles instructions. Rien. Seul le silence avait été présent, les laissant seul avec leur pensés et leur détresse. Les laissant démunit, perdu et sans espoir.

Stiles et Jade étaient assis contre l'un des murs, leur tête flânant paresseusement contre celui-ci. Leurs yeux à demi ouvert et leur ventre criant famine n'arrangeant en rien leur sentiment de désespoir. Pourtant, malgré leur fatigue, aucun d'eux n'avaient cessé de parler depuis la veille.

Chacun leur tours, ils essayaient de trouver un sujet de conversation, n'importe lequel, du moment que l'un d'eux continue à parler. Echanger des mots leur permettait aussi de mieux se connaitre, et ainsi, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher durant ce moment de terreur et d'incompréhension.

« A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble.

-Hum ?

-Ton frère ? Décris-le-moi. Parle-moi de lui. »

La réaction de Jade fut immédiate. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent aussitôt, et ses épaules flasques se redressèrent. Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage, faisant par la même occasion sourire Stiles.

« Il est exceptionnel ! Tu le verrais ! Il n'arrête jamais de bouger et de parler ! Un peu comme toi enfaite, blagua telle, Il s'impose tellement dans la maison, -sans même le savoir- que quand il dort, la maison parait triste. Et il est tellement mignon avec ses petits cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux noisette. Il arbore toujours un petit sourire aussi, et quel sourire ! Je suis sur qu'il sera un tombeur plus tard. » Jade s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer « Mon petit frère est ce genre de personne qui te redonne le sourire dans les moments les plus sombre de ta vie »

' _Comme en ce moment…'_ ne put s'empêcher de penser l'adolescent. Depuis leur réveille ici, Stiles n'avait pas réussi à trouver cette étincelle de joie chez la jeune fille qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans le bus. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle parlait de son frère, ce fut comme si ils étaient de nouveau dans le bus, entrain de parler comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors que Jade continuait son récit sur tous les aspects positifs de connaitre et de vivre avec son frère, un bruit dans la salle les fit tous sursauter. Leurs cœurs commençant à battre la chamade dans leur cage thoracique, et leur souffle commençant à devenir erratique, la porte en fer s'ouvrit. Certains d'entre eux fermèrent les yeux, d'autres se blottirent les uns aux autres et quelques uns restèrent assis, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre, paralysé par la peur. Une dizaine d'homme armée entrèrent dans la pièce, chacun prenant une position précise, de façon à former un demi-cercle en face des étudiants. Un homme brisa le demi-cercle en s'avançant plus dans la pièce. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au mur situé en face de la porte, et s'arrêta devant une adolescente blonde. Stiles se souvenait d'elle. Depuis son arrivé, elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer dans les bras de son copain, ses sanglots déchirant le silence de la pièce. Il se pencha vers elle, et la prit brutalement par le bras, l'arrachant de l'étreinte de son copain. La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, en vain. Ses cris de terreur se répercutèrent le long des murs, glaçant d'effrois chaque personne dans la pièce. Pourtant, personne ne fit un geste pour l'aider. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, la jeune fille dans les bras, une voix s'éleva finalement dans l'air, surprenant tout le monde.

« Arrêtez... lâchez –là ! » Le garçon qui venait de se lever avait la voix tremblante, il était terrifié. « Ne lui faites pas de mal, elle n'a rien fait. S'il vous plait ! »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Il reconnaissait le garçon désormais. C'était le petit ami de la jeune fille blonde. Tremblant comme une feuille, celui-ci se dirigea lentement vers la fille, le bras tendu vers elle, comme pour l'attraper, bien même sois t'elle à quelques mètres de lui. Tous retinrent leur souffle quand, comme au ralentit, leurs mains se touchèrent, et qu'un léger sourire éclaira leur visage.

Et ensuite, la détresse. Un bruit sourd. Un cri. Un sifflement. Des larmes. Du sang.

Comme si le temps venait de s'avancer brutalement, l'image devant ses yeux s'éclaircit enfin. Et quelle image…

Les hommes présent dans la pièce étaient tous partit, emmenant avec eux la jeune fille, et refermant une nouvelle fois la porte de fer derrière eux.

Au centre de la pièce, ou se tenait quelques secondes auparavant le demi-cercle d'homme, ne se trouvait maintenant qu'une seule personne. Allongé. Inerte. Morte ?

Sans même réfléchir une seconde, Stiles se leva précipitamment, ignorant l'étourdissement le prenant du à son geste brusque, pour se diriger vers le garçon à terre. Aussitôt à ses côtés, il pressa la plait aussi fort qu'il put, ignorant le sang coulant abondamment sur ses mains et sur le tapis recouvrant le sol.

« Il nous faut des serviettes, murmura t-il, beaucoup de serviettes… »

Jade arriva en courant derrière lui, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules, lui murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son oreille. Le bourdonnement s'effaça, et il comprit enfin.

« C'est fini Stiles, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire. La balle s'est logée dans son cœur. C'est fini. C'est fini. »

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de lui balancer un saut d'eau froide sur la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ces malades n'avaient pas pu tuer un innocent d'un simple coup de tête. Pas ça. Non, tout mais pas ça.

Alors qu'il relâchait doucement sa prise sur le corps de l'adolescent, une vérité le frappa. La lettre qu'ils avaient reçu à leur arrivé ici. Celle les informent que n'importe quel acte de rebellions se verra puni. Puni de mort…

OOO

« Cela fait maintenant trente heure depuis la disparition des adolescents du lycée de Beacon Hills. Avez-vous, depuis la dernière annonce que vous avez faite il y a déjà quelques heures, de nouvelles informations ? Quelle sont les nouvelles concernant les quarante-quatre adolescents ?

-En effet, nous avons, ce matin encore eu des nouvelles de deux des adolescents portés disparut. Pour leur sécurité je ne suis pas en droit de vous révélez leur prénom. Je peux seulement vous dire que l'un d'entre eux à été retrouvé saint et sauf, tandis que l'autre à été retrouvé mort d'une balle en plein cœur.

-Pouvez-vous nous donner des informations concernant l'autopsie que l'hôpital à rendu ce matin ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dis, il y a certaines choses qui, pour le bien de l'enquête, doivent rester confidentielle. La seule chose dont vous avez à vous souciez sur cette autopsie est que l'hôpital à déclaré que les seize adolescents étaient décédé suite à la violence de l'accident.

-Avez-vous put questionner l'adolescent survivant retrouvé ce matin ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire suite à son interrogatoire ? »

Le sheriff prit une profonde inspiration, avant de finalement répondre.

« Je peux seulement vous dire que ce nous avons crut être un accident, s'avère être un kidnapping réalisé par des professionnelles. Ca sera tout pour les questions. »

La suite ne fut qu'un bruyant flot de paroles envahissant toute la pièce. De nombreuses questions fusèrent de toute part, chacun essayant d'avoir une part d'information en plus. Le sheriff descendit de l'estrade, et, avec l'aide de ses collègues, se fraya un chemin entre les journalistes, essayant d'échappé à leurs cris et leurs questions. Il réussi finalement à sortir de la place de la marie et monter dans sa voiture pour retourner au commissariat.

Un fois arrivé dans la station de police, Noah se dirigea vers Parish, la mine grave.

« Parish, toi qui à servis dans l'armée, est-ce que tu aurais des hypothèses sur tout ce raffut ? A ton avis, pourquoi capturer des gamins et les enfermer dans une pièce si il n'attende aucune rançon de notre part ? S'ils voulaient de l'argent, au bout de trente heure, nous aurions déjà du recevoir un message, ou au moins quelque chose !

-Et si justement, l'argent n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et si ce qui les intéressait, c'était les adolescents, et rien d'autre ?

-Mais pour qui faire ? Qu'est ce que quarante-deux adolescents pourraient leur apporter ?

-Peut-être que cela nous dépasse, Shérif. Peut-être que leurs objectifs sont crées dans un but nouveau. Quelque chose qui nous dépasse.

-SI c'est en effet ce qui est en train de se passer Parrish, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment nous allons faire pour retrouver ces adolescents et les sortirent de là. »

OOO

Il n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Frotter. Frotter. Frotter. _Faites que ça parte_ , Pria t-il silencieusement. _S'il vous plait, faites que ça s'enlève_. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gratter, frotter et griffer ses mains, faisant tout son possible pour que le sang qui avait taché sa peau s'en aille. A force de frotter, ses mains en étaient devenues rouges. Et même une fois le sang disparut, il avait continué. Griffer, frotter, gratter. L'eau auparavant rouge était maintenant devenu blanche, et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas, il devait continuer. _J'ai son sang sur mes mains, le sang d'un innocent. Il est mort. Il est mort._ Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, tombant dans l'évier et disparaissant dans le tourbillon d'eau. Il entendit la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrir, pour laisser entrer Jade. La jeune fille le regarda, de la pitié dans les yeux. Stiles avait déjà vu des regards de pitié auparavant. Comme après l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, ou même à chaque fois que quelqu'un devait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait déjà vu ce regard au moins une centaine de fois, et pourtant, il détestait toujours autant le voir dans les yeux des autres, car il s'avait que dit disait pitié, disait quelque chose de grave. Mais cette fois, avec Jade, ce n'était pas pareil. Car comme lui l'adolescente était dans cette horrible situation. Car comme lui, elle était piégé ici, et car comme lui, elle avait vu ce garçon mourir devant ses yeux. Pourtant, il ne put pas empêcher la haine d'éclater en lui. Il n'était pas énervé contre Jade, non, mais contre eux. Contre ces hommes en noirs. Ceux qui les avaient capturés, et qui les avaient enfermés. Il les détestait. Il les détestait tellement.

« Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Nous savons tout les deux que personne dans cette pièce ne va bien. »

Après un moment de silence, la jeune fille repris.

« Tu sais Stiles, si Daren est mort, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Ne te blâme pas.

-Ne pas me blâmer ? Comment tu ne veux pas que je me blâme ?! Daren est mort sous nos yeux ! Il est mort, Jade. Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on à fait ? On est resté là en le regardant ! On l'a regardé se faire tuer, et nous n'avons rien fait !

-Oui, et c'est grave à ça que tu es toujours en vie ! Si tu avais aidé Daren, tu serais mort toi aussi ! Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais moi, hein ? » Sa voix se brisa « Je serais resté seule, à me blâmer de ne pas t'avoir aidé ? On ne peut rien faire, Stiles. On ne peut aider personne. Ils nous l'ont bien montré quand ils ont tiré une balle dans le cœur de Darren… si on essaie de faire quelque chose, on meurt ! Alors ne t'excuse pas pour avoir été lâche et pour de se fait être resté en vie, okay ? »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra quand il réalisa la véracité des propos de Jade.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura t-il

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je me suis un peu emballé. » Rigola telle nerveusement

« Non, Jade. Tu ne t'es pas emballé, tu m'as dis mes quatre vérités, et en même temps, tu as extériorisé. » Stiles sourit « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux » Souffla telle, un sourire au coin de lèvres

Quand les yeux de la jeune fille tombèrent sur les mains rougis de son ami, elle fronçât les sourcils.

« Oh, Stiles. »

Elle s'avança vers l'adolescent, les bras grand ouvert, et le prit dans son étreinte.

« Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. »

OOO

Il se sentait brisé, détruit, vidé, seul. Sans personne pour le soutenir. Il se retrouvait de nouveau dix ans auparavant, quand sa famille avait péri dans les flammes tandis que lui avait survécu, laissant derrière lui sa maison, sa famille, sa meute. Mais désormais, tout avait changé. Derek n'était plus tout seul. Il avait une meute. Des personnes sur qui compter. Des personnes dignes de confiance. Et comme attendu, après l'annonce officiel de l'enlèvement des élèves du lycée Beacon Hills, toute sa meute s'était réuni chez lui, chacun apportant du soutient à l'autre. Mais Derek n'arrivait pas à prendre sur lui-même et à réaliser que Stiles n'était plus là. Qu'il avait disparut. Mais pourtant, les évidences étaient là. Stiles ne se trouvaient nulle part, et ses draps d'habitudes utilisés par l'adolescent étaient pliés et froid. Toute la nuit durant, les adolescents avaient cherché Stiles dans toute la ville. Essayant de repérer une trace, ou une odeur. Mais aucune piste crédible n'avait été trouvée. Rien. La seule chose possiblement utile avait été cette odeur, la même que celle que Derek avait sentit dans le bus, mais sur laquelle aucun d'eux n'arrivait à mettre le nom.

Ils étaient alors retournés au loft, les mines dépités et le moral à zéro pour trouver le sommeil. Chose qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver, leur respiration régulière emplissant déjà la pièce aussitôt leur tête touchèrent leur oreiller. Excepté Derek. Celui-ci avait laissé ses bêtas dormir dans son salon, alors qu'il était monté dans sa chambre, s'effondrant sur son lit aussitôt l'eu t-il atteint. Il ne mit pas plus longtemps à se blottir sous ses draps et à enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller de Stiles, respirant son odeur toute la nuit. Il ne ferma pas l'œil cette nuit là, bien au contraire. Il fit quelque chose d'autres qui brisa le cœur de tout ses bêtas aussitôt l'entendirent-il. Car cette nuit là, Derek laissa libre cours à ses émotions, et pleura.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre corrigé et réécrit

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

 _Le jour a des yeux, la nuit à des oreilles. –Proverbe Persan_

Un bruit aigue se répercuta dans toute la chambre, réveillant le jeune garçon en sursaut. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de se rendormir, au contraire, et se leva automatiquement de son lit, se préparant en vitesse avant de descendre les escaliers et de se précipiter vers la porte, son sac sur le dos. Une voix l'arrêta dans son élan, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

« Scott, tu n'as rien mangé. Prend quelque chose avant d'aller à l'école.

-Je n'ai pas faim, maman. »

Et sans un regard pour sa mère, il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait officiellement quatre jours que Stiles avait disparu. Quatre jours que la meute était anéantie, et quatre jours que les unités du shérif avaient commencées à fouiller chaque ville et chaque forêt voisine de fond en comble, en vain. Aucun n'indice, aucun signe de vie, rien.

Depuis le retour inexpliqué de la jeune fille et de son compagnon décédé à l'arrière d'un camion, aucun autre véhicule ne s'était mystérieusement présenté pour ramener d'autre captif, vivant ou mort. Malgré les efforts des autorités pour pister ces camions et leur provenance, leur effort n'avaient rien donnés. Aucune empreinte ADN, aucun visuel sur caméra, le néant total. Selon eux, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Même des professionnel, aussi doués soit-il, ne pouvaient pas arriver à camoufler toute leurs traces. Et pourtant, là en était la preuve.

Mais malgré l'échec fulgurant des professionnel, la meute Hale, elle, n'avait pas cessée leur recherche. Chaque soir, les bêtas s'étaient démenés pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace, le moindre indice possiblement trop difficile à percevoir pour un humain. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver avait été une odeur, à l'endroit même ou le bus avait été retrouvé. La même odeur que Derek avait senti à l'intérieur du véhicule. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu mettre un nom dessus. Et cela les frustraient au plus haut point, sachant que cette information pourrait être importante pour la suite des événements.

Le shérif avait bien tenté d'interroger la jeune fille retrouvé à l'arrière du camion pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre vendredi matin -moment de départ du bus- et samedi soir -moment ou elle avait été retrouvé- mais il n'avait put en tirer que de simples informations. Pas assez suffisantes pour pouvoir aider dans l'enquête en cours.

L'adolescente, encore choqué des récents événements, avait quand même réussi à conter son récit, parlant de l'accident de bus dont elle ne se souvenait pas, la violence du choc l'ayant plongé dans l'inconscience, le réveille dans l'étrange salle jaune, les cadavres des autres adolescents au sol, les étranges hommes noir et leur mystérieuse lettre, le meurtre de Darren.

Pourtant, malgré ces informations précieuses, aucune d'entre elle n'avait été assez détaillé ne serait-ce que pour localiser l'emplacement de la salle, ou les visages de leurs captifs.

Les seules nouvelles que ces informations leur apportaient étaient sur les conditions de vie des adolescents, et sur leur taux incroyablement bas de sécurité et de leurs chances de s'en sortir vivant.

Suite à ces informations et à ses conclusions, le shérif avait tentée de calmer sa respiration, essayant de se rassurer comme il le pouvait quand aux chances d'un jour revoir son fils vivant. Il avait ensuite aussitôt appelé Derek, qu'il avait mit au courant des informations fraichement acquises, avant de sortir de l'hôpital -ou séjournait l'adolescente-, pour retourner au commissariat.

Même après avoir été mis au courant de la nouvelle, Derek avait obligé sa meute à retourner au lycée. Selon lui, il faisait ça pour le bien de sa meute et pour que celle-ci n'échoue pas leur dernière année de lycée et puisse être diplômé sans aucun problème. Mais tout le monde s'avaient que la seul raison pour laquelle Derek faisait ça, était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses bêtas restent seul, roulé en boule dans leur lit à se morfondre sur le sort de leur ami.

C'était donc avec une mine défaite et de petits pas que Scott se dirigeai en ce lundi matin vers son lycée. Il entra dans le hall de son lycée la tête baissé et les épaules relâchés, et se dirigea lentement au deuxième étage, vers son premier cours de la journée. Physique. Cependant, avant qu'il ne commence à monter les première marche, une odeur d'encens et de cire lui monta au nez, lui faisant relever la tête. Son regard se dirigea vers les rangées de casiers bleus accrochés au mur sur toute la longueur des couloirs. Au pied de quelque uns de ses casiers se trouvaient des bougies, des fleurs, des photos ou encore des petits mots écrit au marqueur noir sur les portes de fer. Chacun de ces casiers appartenaient au seize adolescents décédés dans l'accident de bus ou au garçon tué par des hommes vêtu de noir. Scott se surpris à regarder ces casiers et à s'imaginer qu'un jour, sous celui de son ami, se trouve les même bougies, les même fleurs, les même mots.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne, serrant légèrement sa paume en signe de réconfort. Il tourna son regard vers la personne se tenant à ses côtés, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux noir de Kira. Il esquissa un léger sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de l'entrainer vers leur salle de cours.

Aussitôt entrèrent-ils dans la classe que la cloche sonna. Le professeur renferma de suite la porte, n'attendant pas les retardataires. Scott s'installa à sa place habituelle, tandis que Kira se dirigeait au fond de la classe, à côté de son binôme. Alors que Mr. Harris allait commencer son cours, celui-ci s'arrêta dans sa lancée, son regard se posant sur la chaise vide à côté de Scott.

« A ce que je vois M. Stilinski est encore en retard. J'espère pour lui qu'il sera à l'heure pour ses deux heures de retenus de ce soir. »

Un horrible silence pesait dans la pièce, chaque élève étant au courant de la véritable raison de l'absence de Stiles. Scott se décida finalement à prendre la parole, se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention du professeur.

« Hum, Monsieur ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mc Call ?

-Stiles… Stiles n'est pas en retard. Il est juste… » Sa voix se brisa légèrement, tandis qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge « Il était dans l'expédition de vendredi. »

Harris comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu de Scott, son visage se décomposant le montrant clairement. L'homme se racla la gorge, hocha la tête en direction de Scott, comme pour le remercier de cette information, et commença enfin son cours.

« Comme je vous avez prévenu la semaine dernière, aujourd'hui, vous allez faire un TP noté. »

Scott souffla. Harris ne les avait jamais prévenus de ce futur TP. Mais il savait très bien pourquoi celui-ci avait décidé de leur donner ce test pour aujourd'hui. C'était sa façon –aussi étrange soit-elle- de compatir à leur souffrance.

« Chacun de vous aurez une feuille. Je veux que ce devoir soit individuel. Si jamais j'aperçois un seul regard sur la copie voisine, la classe entière se retrouvera avec un zéro. Compris ? »

Personne ne prit la peine d'acquiescer, tous déjà concentré sur le devoir que le prof venait de leur distribuer. Scott prit sa copie dans ses mains, et commença à travailler. Il comprit chaque question du premier exercice sur _la vision des couleurs_. Le second exercice sur _le fonctionnement des tubes fluorescents_ fut plus difficile, ne lui permettant pas de répondre à toutes les questions posées. Mais ce fut quand il arriva au troisième exercice, qu'il se figea. Sous ses yeux, écrits noir sur blanc, se trouvait une phrase. Une phrase qui sembla illuminer quelque chose dans le cerveau de Scott. Celui-ci se leva précipitamment, son tabouret raclant bruyamment le sol, tournant tout les regards sur lui.

« Monsieur Mc. Call, qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé… » Murmura Scott, euphorique

-Le but d'un TP est de trouver les réponses aux questions, donc quoi que vous ayez trouvé, ceci n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça. Maintenant veuillez reprendre votre place avant que je décide de vous envoyez dans le bureau du principal.

-Non, Monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai trouvé l'odeur ! L'odeur du bus. »

Scott se dépêcha de fourrer toute ses affaires dans son sac, et de jeter celui-ci sur son épaule. Avant de se précipiter hors de la classe, il cria quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

« Kira, dis à tout le monde de me rejoindre à la clinique aussi vite que possible. »

« Monsieur Mc Call, revenez ici tout de suite ! »

Mais Scott était déjà en train de courir dans le couloir, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il avait peut-être trouvé une piste qui pourrait les rapprocher de Stiles.

OOO

La pièce était silence depuis maintenant plus de douze heures. Aucun bruit n'était sortit d'aucune de leur bouche, aucun mouvement n'avait été fait par l'un d'entre eux. Et même si l'envie les aurait prit, personne n'aurait eux le courage de former un seul mot. Leur force avait été drainée, leur pensées étaient vague, incohérente. Leur regard étaient vides, leurs mains tremblantes. Ils n'en pouvaient tout simplement plus. Sous leurs yeux n'arrêtait pas de se dérouler les images dont ils avaient été témoin la veille au soir. Quelque chose d'encore plus terrible que le meurtre de Darren.

OOO

Flash Back :

Stiles venait juste de se réveiller de sa courte nuit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les laids au plafond s'étant éteint pour la nuit. Son regard se tourna vers la seule source de lumière un cadran noir ou l'heure et la date était visible grâce à leur lumière rouge vif. L'horloge lui faisait penser à celle situé dans la cour de Lacrosse, ou les points s'affichaient en fonction du score des équipes. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les adolescents éparpillés au sol. Sur ceux endormis, sur ceux en train de discuter ou sur ceux qui encore, préféraient rester dans le silence. Stiles posa sa tête sur le mur derrière lui et souffla de dépit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de devoir rester assis là à ne rien faire et à attendre toute la journée que la nuit tombe pour au final, ne même pas réussir à dormir. Il en avait marre de mourir de faim et de toujours se demander qui serait la prochaine victime des hommes en noir. Il en avait marre de toujours se poser les même questions sur l'extérieur et sur ce que devenait sa meute. C'était tout simplement trop pour lui. Il était terrifié et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Et en plus de tout ça, Derek lui manquait horriblement. Une perle salée roula sur sa joue sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Un léger mouvement à sa droite le sortit de ses pensées. La main de Jade s'approcha lentement de son visage, et, d'une légère pression du pouce, effaça la larme coulant le long de sa joue. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda telle

-Non, je n'y arrive pas. » Lui murmura t-il comme simple réponse

« Stiles, ça fait presque trois jours que tu ne fermes pas l'œil. Et non, dormir une demi-heure ne s'appelle pas se reposer. » Ajouta-telle quand elle le vit prêt à protester

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, ferma ses yeux durant quelques minutes avant de les rouvrir, et de recommencer à parler.

« Maintenant c'est à ton tour.

-Mon tour de quoi ?

-De me parler des personnes qui comptent pour toi, pardi ! Je t'ai tout raconté sur mon frère, maintenant c'est à toi de me parler des personnes qui 'illuminent ta vie'. » Pouffa telle, faisant rire Stiles par la même occasion

-Si je commence à te parler des gens à qui je tiens, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir terminé d'ici la fin de la journée. Blagua t-il

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire de mes journée. » Sourit-elle

Stiles lui rendit son sourire avant de commencer à parler de ses amis, une certaine joie commençant à l'animer.

Toute la matinée durant, Stiles parla de toute sa meute. Il commença par Isaac et de son obsession étrange pour les écharpes, d'Ethan et de sa bonne humeur, de Danny et de son amabilité, d'Aiden et de son cœur étonnement existant, de Kira, cette petite boule de joie à elle toute seule, d'Allison et de ses sourire qui semblaient avoir été crée pour remonter le morale, de Lydia, la meilleure amie qu'il aurait pu demander, de son père, le pilier de sa vie, de Scott sans qui sa vie n'aurait pas été la même et de Derek, cette personne qui illuminait ses nuits. Quand il eu finit de parler de toute sa meute, et de raconter chaque petit détails embarrassant qu'il pouvait sur celle-ci, il se rendit compte que la pièce était devenu silencieuse. Les petits murmure qu'il entendait auparavant n'était plus, quand aux personnes qui étaient restées dans leur coin, leur regards étaient désormais fixés sur lui, et non plus dans le vide. De nombreuses personnes dormaient encore par terre, mais Stiles avait tout de même plus d'une dizaine de regards posés sur lui, attendant sûrement qu'il continue à parler de ses amis. Stiles se senti immédiatement rougir d'embarra. Mais ce sentiment se dissipa bien vite quand il aperçut les petits sourires qu'abordaient certaines personnes. Stiles se félicita intérieurement. Sans même le savoir, il avait réussi à arracher un sourire à quelques personnes, et dans leur situation actuelle, cela signifiait beaucoup.

Les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent brutalement, réveillant les derniers élèves endormis. Alors que chacun se regardait, se demandant pourquoi les lumières s'étaient allumés beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, un bruit sembla répondre à leur question. La porte en métal claqua contre le mur, résonnant durant plusieurs secondes dans la pièce. Comme par instinct, tout le monde dans la pièce se figea, tremblant déjà de peur. Sept hommes armés entrèrent dans la pièce, armes aux poings. Au lieu de se placer en demi-cercle comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, les hommes se placèrent en ligne droite, la porte encore ouverte désormais dans leur dos. Un des hommes fit un pas en avant, s'approchant d'un garçon assis par terre. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes firent à leur tour un pas en avant, et attrapèrent le garçon brutalement par le col de son tee-shirt, avant de le tenir plaqué contre le mur. A leur droite, les trois autres hommes firent la même chose avec un autre garçon, dont Stiles ignorait le prénom. Le dernier homme se pencha vers l'oreille des deux garçons et leur chuchota quelque chose au creux de celle-ci. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet homme venait de leur murmurer, mais au vu des visages pâle des deux garçons, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Un cri déchira le silence de la pièce. Personne ne compris ce qu'il se passait avant qu'un des hommes ne se recule, se plaçant au milieu de la pièce, quelque chose dans sa main. Stiles comprit finalement ce qu'il venait de se passer quand un deuxième cri déchira la pièce, cette fois provenant du deuxième garçon. Un second homme se replaça au centre de la pièce, son butin dans la main.

« Ils viennent de leur couper un doigt… » Murmura t-il, tétanisé

La suite ne fut qu'une suite d'image et de cris pour Stiles, comme si la scène devant lui se passait en vitesse supérieur. La seule chose dont il était sur était que les garçons avaient étaient poignardés à différents endroit, leur épaule, leur flan et leur bras saignant abondamment le lui signalant. Ce fut finalement le dernier des hommes qui mit fin à leur supplice en leur tranchant la gorge, les laissant s'étouffer dans leur marre de sang.

Malgré l'horreur se déroulant sous ses yeux, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver. Comment ces hommes osaient-ils faire ça ? Ils n'avaient aucun droit de les enlever sans aucune explication et de les tuer comme bon leur semblait. Ces hommes n'avaient-ils pas des familles, des enfants ?! Comment pouvaient-ils se regarder le soir dans un miroir en sachant ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée. Comment ?!

Une fois le massacre fini, les sept hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte toujours ouverte, et repartir, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas de torturer deux adolescents totalement innocents à mort.

Stiles était en train de trembler de rage et de terreur quand il réalisa que les corps des jeunes garçons n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient dut les emmener en partant alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention.

En y pensant, Stiles réalisa qu'aucun d'eux n'avait dit un seul mot. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Mais la seule chose dont il était sur actuellement était que ces mecs étaient des pros, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas rigoler avec eux.

Fin Flash Back


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre réécrit et corrigé

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Dès qu'il fut sortit du lycée, Scott se dirigea immédiatement vers sa moto, roulant sans plus attendre en direction du loft de Derek. Son véhicule freina brusquement dans un crissement de pneu une fois fut-il arrivé sur le parking du bâtiment. Il sauta agilement de sa moto et courut assis vite qu'il put au dernier étage de l'immeuble, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper sur la porte en fer, ouvrant celle-ci directement. Il ne prit pas la peine de contrôler sa force quand il le fit, laissant la porte claquer contre le mur et résonner dans toute la pièce tel un lointain écho. Il entra dans le loft, cherchant Derek du regard. Il fronça ses sourcils quand il ne le trouvât nulle part, et s'aida automatiquement de son ouïe pour repérer les battements de son cœur. Il perçut ceux-ci au second étage, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Stiles. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, prêt à lui annoncer les nouvelles, quand il s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris par la vue qui se déroulait devant lui.

Derek était endormi, allongé dans son lit, enroulé dans des draps à moitié par terre, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller tandis qu'un autre oreiller était pressé contre son cœur. En d'autre circonstance, Scott aurait put trouver la vue marrante, mais quand l'odeur de Stiles lui parvint et qu'il comprit que l'oreiller que serrait son alpha contre lui n'était rien d'autre que celui de son meilleur ami, Scott déchanta. Il prit une profonde respiration, l'odeur de son ami lui donnant terriblement envie d'aller se rouler lui-même dans les draps. Il se chassa cette idée de la tête, et referma aussi discrètement que possible la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Scott avait évidement remarqué que Derek ne dormait plus depuis la disparition de Stiles. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, et chacun commençaient à s'inquiéter au sujet de leur Alpha. D'autant plus sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Scott redescendit dans le salon, prit une feuille trainant sur la table basse, un stylo tombé par terre, et écrit en vitesse un mot à l'intention de Derek qu'il mit bien en évidence sur sa table. Il repartit ensuite, direction la clinique vétérinaire.

OOO

Quand Stiles se réveilla de sa courte nuit, une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit. Cinq jours. Aujourd'hui cela faisait exactement cinq jours qu'il était enfermé ici, chaque journée passant pire que la précédente. Il s'assit, faisant craquer ses articulations. Il aurait bien voulut se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir debout plus de quelques secondes, les journées passés sans manger se faisant douloureusement ressentir. Son corps était en grave manque de sucre, celui-ci n'étant pas habitué à manquer de nourriture à cause des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture que Stiles avait l'habitude de manger.

Il tourna sa tête vers Jade. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, comme elle avait maintenant prit l'habitude de le faire. Stiles avala difficilement sa salive, sa bouche étant sèche suite au peu de fois où il était partit s'abreuver dans la salle d'eau. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, avant de commencer à parler, sa voix enrouée.

« Ton frère, Noah. Tu ne m'as jamais dis quel âge il avait.

-Il a treize ans. Il devrait avoir quatorze ans d'ici quelques semaines. » Commença telle « C'est fou à quel point il grandit vite. Je me souviens encore quand il était dans son berceau. » Continua telle dans un murmure

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Jade ne soupir et commence à se lever.

« Viens. » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main « Tu as la gorge toute sèche, tu as besoin de t'hydrater.

-Je vais bien Jade. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ? Stiles… » Souri-telle, sa voix se brisant « Je te l'ai déjà dis. Si personne ne prend soin de toi, qui le fera ? »

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Stiles.

« Ok. Très bien. » Abandonna t-il, prenant la main de Jade dans la sienne

Il referma sa poigne sur sa paume, la tirant pour se relever. Aussitôt fut-il debout qu'un vertige le prit, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Jade le rattrapa in extremis, le tenant par les épaules.

« Hey, Stiles. Tout va bien ? »

L'esprit encore un peu trouble, Stiles acquiesça, ses mains pressant ses tempes.

« Oui, c'est juste. Je me suis levé trop vite, c'est tout.

-Stiles…, Murmura telle, ce n'est pas rien. Nous n'avons pas mangé depuis presque cinq jours. Avoir des vertiges est tout à fait normal. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Okay ? Pas à moi. Allez, viens boire un peu. »

Malgré ses jambes flageolantes, Stiles avait réussi à aller boire sans soutient. Il s'était même senti beaucoup mieux quand il était revenu dans la salle, sa gorge désormais humide et son estomac légèrement apaisé.

Jade avait réinstallée sa tête sur son épaule, comme avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire, quand le bruit revint de nouveau. Comme à chaque fois que les quarante deux adolescents entendaient le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, tous se figèrent. Contre toutes leurs attentes, aucun homme n'entra dans la pièce. Seul un sac rempli de pommes fut jetée au milieu de celle-ci, avant que la porte ne se referme, les laissant ébahi. Ca ne prit pas longtemps avant que plusieurs adolescents se précipitent sur le sac de pomme, en prenant chacun une dans leur mains et les croquant aussitôt. Stiles n'avait pas été dupe, il s'avait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas assez de pommes pour chaque personne, pourtant, cela ne semblait pas déranger certain des adolescents qui en étaient déjà à la moitié de leur fruit. Quelques personnes, trop effrayé pour bouger, n'avaient pas été cherché de fruits. Quelques plaintes se faisaient déjà entendre de la part de ceux qui n'avait pas été assez rapide, alors que plusieurs personnes essayaient de soutirer des morceaux de pommes aux autres. Jade s'apprêtait à se lever pour, elle aussi, essayer de soutirer quelques morceaux de pommes quand une main agrippant son poignée la retint. Elle tourna la tête vers Stiles, s'apprêtant à lui demander pourquoi celui-ci la retenait quand l'adolescent lui fit non de la tête, son doigt posé sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, mais elle suivit quand même ses conseils et se rassit à ses côtés, la bouche close. Ce ne fut que quand tout le monde eu finit sa pomme et que les plaintes de certains s'étaient tut que la porte se rouvrit de nouveau, comme un brutal retour à la réalité.

Une dizaine d'homme rentrèrent dans la pièce, chacun se dirigeant dans une direction particulière. Chaque homme attrapa un adolescent par le bras, le trainant hors de la salle. Malgré les cris de certains ou les protestations d'autres, aucun d'eux ne flanchèrent. Leur carrure, beaucoup plus imposante que celle des adolescents, leur permettait d'avoir une emprise suffisante pour les empêcher de trop se débattre. Stiles réalisa soudainement qui était les élèves emmenés hors de la pièce. Tout ceux ayant attrapés une pomme et ne l'ayant pas partagé. C'était un test. Il aurait dut s'en douter. Il s'en était douté. Après tout, pourquoi les priver de nourriture pendant cinq jours s'ils comptaient les nourrir de quelques pommes par la suite ? Il avait bien fait de se méfier, car s'il ne l'aurait pas fait, Jade et lui seraient peut être en train d'être emmené il ne savait où par ces hommes en ce moment même. Se faire tuer, peut être ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne remarqua pas l'homme se dirigeant vers lui, un sac dans la main. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. Il chercha automatiquement la main de Jade qu'il prit dans la sienne, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Mais, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait put s'imaginer durant les quelques secondes ou l'homme se dirigeait vers lui, aucune des possibilités ne s'avéra être la bonne. L'homme ne l'agrippa pas brutalement, il ne le poignarda pas, il ne plongea pas sa tête dans le sac, il ne le toucha même pas. Il lui tendit juste une pomme verte, semblable à celle enfermés dans le sac d'il y a quelques secondes. Hésitant, Stiles décida de regarder l'homme dans les yeux, essayant de percevoir ne serait-ce que l'once de violence ou de défi dans son regard pour être fixé quand à ses intentions. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attendit donc pas à tomber dans des yeux bleu perçant, le regardant avec une légère dureté et un ennui profond, attendant probablement juste qu'il prenne la stupide pomme d'entre ses mains. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Stiles, les mains moites et tremblantes. A ces côtés, Jade suivit son geste et accepta la pomme que l'homme lui tendait. Il se passa exactement pareil avec les vingt-huit autres personnes présentent dans la salle, chacun ayant sa pomme verte.

Quand la porte se referma enfin, Stiles souffla de soulagement avant de croquer dans sa pomme. Cette fois, au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Enfin, de ce qu'il en sache. Il ne pouvait par contre pas en dire autant de la prochaine fois.

OOO

Quand le shérif Stilinski était venu travailler en cette froide matinée, il n'aurait jamais put s'imaginer un seul instant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir. Et si jamais il l'aurait su, il aurait plus que d'accord de finalement écouter Parrish et de prendre un jour de congé. Malheureusement, quand le shérif était venu travailler cinq jours après la disparition de son fils, rien n'aurait put le prévenir de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir.

Flash Back :

Le shérif venait à peine de garer sa voiture de fonction sur le parking du commissariat que déjà Parrish se précipitait vers lui, le renseignant du problème actuelle.

« Nous avons reçu une commande que nous n'attendions pas ce matin, on avait besoin de votre signature pour que le camionneur nous livre et puisse enfin repartir faire sa tournée, mais vous n'étiez pas encore arrivé alors… disons juste que nous avons un camionneur assez en colère sur les bras. »

Noah se dirigea automatiquement vers l'homme, ne perdant pas une seconde dès le commencement de sa journée. Celui-ci était adossé contre son camion, les bras croisés, la mâchoire serré et le pied tapant régulièrement sur le sol. Quand il aperçut le shérif, il se dirigea vers lui en vitesse, la colère clairement visible sur son visage.

« Vingt minutes que j'attends ici ! Vingt minutes ! Vous êtes au courant que j'ai un emploi du temps strict à respecter, pas vrai ? J'ai une famille à nourrir à la fin du mois, et si je suis en retard dans mes livraisons, je ne serais pas payé. Alors je vous conseille d'être à l'heure pour recevoir vos livraisons à l'avenir, shérif !

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur… ?

-Johansson.

-Monsieur Johansson, mais il ne me semble pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit récemment. Il est donc normal que je ne sois pas au courant de cette livraison. J'espère que vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je n'étais pas présent plus tôt ce matin. Avant de signer ce papier, le prévint le shérif quand l'homme lui tendit le formulaire, je préférerais voir quelle est ma livraison. »

L'homme lui lança un regard noir avant de jeter le formulaire sur son siège et de se diriger à l'arrière du camion, clairement énervé. Quand le camionneur ouvrit les portes arrière de la remorque du camion, il se figea directement, choqué par la vue d'horreur devant laquelle il se tenait. Le shérif, se tenant à ses côtés poussa un soupir, les larmes aux yeux, avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Johansson, mais j'ai bien peur que vos livraisons ne doivent attendre encore un bout de temps. »

Fin Flash Back :

OOO

Derek venait juste de se réveiller en sursaut après avoir entendu la porte de son loft se fermer. Il renifla l'air, essayant de reconnaitre l'odeur de la personne étant rentré chez lui. Il se détendit quand il reconnu le léger effluve de Scott s'estomper dans l'air. Il se redressa correctement dans son lit, serrant sans s'en apercevoir l'oreiller de Stiles –recouvert de sa taie bat man- contre lui. Il attrapa son ordinateur posé sur sa table de nuit et l'alluma. Il n'avait pas touché à son ordinateur depuis que Stiles avait disparu, trop occupé à courir partout pour essayer de trouver une piste le concernant et à s'occuper de ses bêtas. Pourtant, il s'avait qu'en temps qu'Alpha, il avait la responsabilité de répondre aux e-mails d'autre meute voulant traverser son territoire ou d'Alphas voulant le rencontrer pour un possible traité de paix. Mais quand son écran s'alluma, il se figea, la respiration courte. Il passa légèrement ses doigts sur son fond d'écran, un léger sourire sur son visage. Sur la photo apparaissait Stiles et Derek, tout deux allongé sur le lit, Derek embrassant la joue de Stiles pendant que celui-ci riait aux éclats. Il se rappelait du moment où la photo avait été prise.

C'était il y a de ça quelques semaines, mais pourtant, cette journée semblait dater de plusieurs mois.

Flash Back :

Stiles venait juste d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un jogging trop grand après être sortit de la douche, quand le sourire de Derek l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Ne me dis pas « rien », Derek. Tu es en train de te moquer de moi.

-Quoi ? Non ! Jamais je n'oserai me moquer de toi Stiles.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train de sourire ? »

L'adolescent regarda l'alpha, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

« Parce que je te trouve adorable habillé comme ça.

-Comme quoi ? Derek, je suis en pyjama, je ne suis pas censée être adorable.

-Stiles, tu es en train de porter mes vêtements trois fois trop grands pour toi. Tu nages littéralement dedans. Alors _évidemment_ que je te trouve adorable. »

Stiles laissa échapper un petit soupire de défaite, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ok, très bien. J'accepte le compliment. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ta logique.

-Tu ne comprends jamais ma logique, Stiles. Je suis trop complexe pour toi.

-Quoi ? Comment ça trop complexe pour toi ? J'arrive très bien à te cerner Derek Hale. »

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'allongeant juste à côté du loup.

« Mais bien sur. » Derek roula des yeux

« Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Laissa échapper Stiles dans une longue expiration

« Pas mal ? C'est tout ? Je suis juste « pas mal » ?

-Roh, c'est bon ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ton physique, Hale. »

Derek rigola, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

« Enfin. Evidemment, les mannequins de mes pornos gays sont beaucoup plus musclés que toi, mais je ne leur en veux pas. Photoshop les aident probablement.

\- Excuse-moi? » Derek releva sa tête, la mine offensé « Mon égo viens d'en prendre un énorme coup. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me laisse seulement fantasmer sur les bruns aux yeux vert.

-Oh mon dieu, Stiles. » La voix de Derek était teintée d'incrédulité, mais aussi d'une once d'amusement « Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

-Jamais. » Le châtain lui fit un clin d'œil, moqueur « Oh mon dieu, j'allais presque oublier ! » S'exclama Stiles en se relevant précipitamment de l'étreinte de Derek dans laquelle il venait de se glisser

« Quoi ?

-J'ai seulement réalisé aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas de photo de toi à mettre sur mon fond d'écran de téléphone. Enfin, si j'en ai plusieurs. Mais tout le temps de toi avec la meute. Donc… » Expliqua Stiles en ouvrant son appareil photo sur son téléphone « J'ai décidé d'en prendre une de nous d'eux avant que j'oublie totalement, ou que tu te défiles. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire désormais Hale, alors tu as intérêt à sourire, sinon je risquerais de faire accidentellement tomber mon téléphone sur ton visage. »

Derek nu pas le temps de répliqué que déjà Stiles appuyait sur le bouton, figeant le moment d'une photo.

Fin Flash Back :

Derek referma son ordinateur, le cœur lourd. Il descendit ses escaliers et se dirigea automatiquement vers sa table à manger, ayant aperçut le morceau de papier blanc posé dessus. Il le lut rapidement, puis plus lentement, ayant peur d'avoir lut un mot de travers. Mais la phrase n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes mots étaient inscrits à l'encre sur le papier déchiré. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, l'alpha attrapa sa veste en cuir, ses clefs de voiture et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il put vers la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton, le bout de papier serré fermement dans sa main.

 _Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'étrange odeur de la forêt et du bus, rejoins-nous vite chez Deaton. -Scott_


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre corrigé et réécrit

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

 _Dis-moi qui tu hantes, et je te dirai qui tu es. –Miguel de Cervantès_

La camaro de Derek freina brutalement sur le parking la clinique, laissant par la même occasion de grosses marques de pneu sur le goudron. A peine la voiture eu telle était éteinte que la portière s'ouvrait déjà, laissant s'en échapper son propriétaire. Derek entra telle une furie dans la clinique, passant la barrière de sorbier que Deaton avait pensé à laisser ouverte. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière clinique, y trouvant Scott et Deaton appuyés contre la table d'examen au centre de la pièce. Il prit une grande respiration, essayant de se calmer avant de poser la question à Scott.

« Qu'est-ce tu as trouvé ?

-L'odeur. Je crois savoir ce que c'est. Mais je n'étais pas sur, donc je suis allé voir Deaton pour confirmation.

-Et donc ? » S'empressa de demander Derek

« Du chloroforme. Un gaz puissant permettant d'endormir n'importe qui le respire. » Répondit Deaton

« Et en quoi cette odeur va nous être utile pour retrouver Stiles ? » Derek fronça les sourcils

« En tout ! » S'exclama Scott

Celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de continuer ses explications, étant interrompu par l'arrivé de Kira, Aiden, Lydia, Danny, Isaac, Ethan et Allison. Ce fut Lydia qui posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en chimie ? Pourquoi tu es parti en plein milieu du test ?

-Selon lui, il aurait trouvé l'odeur qu'aucun de nous n'arrivait à identifie dans le bus. » Expliqua Derek

« Et de quelle odeur s'agirait-il ? Demanda Lydia

-Du chloroforme.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Lydia, tu te souviens de l'exercice trois ? Celui qui donne l'explication du produit ?

- _''Le chloroforme est une molécule de forme brute CHCl_ _3_ _autrefois utilisé comme anesthésique''_. Cita Lydia

-L'exercice avec l'image de Tintin ? Ouai, je m'en souviens. » Isaac hocha sa tête « Et donc, c'est de là que t'est venu cette idée ? Juste d'une information au début d'un exercice de physique ?

-Et si Scott avait raison. » Intervint Allison «Et si c'était la raison pourquoi la jeune fille ne pouvait nous donner aucune information sur où ils avaient était emmené. Parce que justement, ils auraient été endormis.

-Ils les auraient gazés ? » Les sourcils d'Ethan se froncèrent

« Si j'aurais été eux, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. » Acquiesça Deaton « Kidnapper une cinquantaine d'adolescents se débattant ou essayant de s'enfuir ? Trop risqué. Mieux valait tous les endormir pour être certains de n'avoir aucune échappé.

-Attendez ! Je suis le seul à être terriblement nul en physique et à ne pas comprendre ce qu'est du chloroforme ? » Demanda Aiden « Enfin, je veux dire, Lydia, Kira, Isaac et Scott avaient le TP, donc obligatoirement, ils le savent, mais nous… » Le loup se frotta la nuque, gêné

« Le chloroforme est un composé chimique qui servait à endormir les soldats sur les champs de bataille autrefois. On ne l'utilise plus aujourd'hui, il a été interdit dans les marchés. » Lui expliqua Lydia

« Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui ont kidnappés Stiles ont pu s'en procurer une assez grande quantité pour endormir un bus entier. S'il n'est plus en vente légalement, il doit se vendre au marché noir.

-Ca nous laisse une assez grande marge. » Intervint Isaac

« Pas vraiment. » Objecta Deaton « En effet, le chloroforme ne se vend qu'au marché noir, mais pas à n'importe qui. Seule une majorité de la population utilisait ce gaz autrefois. Et heureusement pour nous, ils l'utilisent toujours aujourd'hui.

-Les militaires continuent d'utiliser le chloroforme ? » S'étonna Allison « Mais, l'Etat doit bien s'en apercevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ?

-L'Etat ne se concentre que sur ce qu'ils veulent voir, mademoiselle Argent.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Kira, perdue

-Ce qui veut dire que nous avons peut être une piste pour retrouver Stiles. »

OOO

« Je n'en peux plus… » Murmura soudain Stiles

Jade prit automatiquement sa main dans la sienne, attendant que son ami continu sur sa lancée.

« Je ne peux plus rester assis à ne rien faire et passer ma journée à attendre. Je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux en me demandant si aujourd'hui va être le jour ou l'un de nous va se faire tuer, ou si nous allons nous faire emmener je ne sais où par ces hommes habillés tout en noir. D'ailleurs c'est quoi leur problème ? Ils n'aiment pas la couleur ? Ils voulaient se donner un style ''sombre et ténébreux'' ? Ils se sont habillés pour un enterrement ou quoi ? Merde ! »

Jade serra sa main un peu plus forte dans la sienne.

« Quatre jours… ça fait quatre putain de jour qu'on est ici. » Sa voix qui se voulait auparavant en colère s'avérait maintenant calme et tremblante « On devrait être en train de se plaindre parce que Monsieur Harris nous a probablement préparé un TP surprise pour ce matin, et pas parce que des psychopathes habillés en noir veulent nous tuer. »

L'adolescente enroula ses bras autour des épaules du garçon. Celui-ci réfugia automatiquement sa tête dans son cou, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles. Tout va bien se passer. Ils vont bientôt nous retrouver, tout le monde va s'en sortir indemne, je te le promets. Je te le promets. »

OOO

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Demanda Ethan

« De nombreux camps militaires se cachent de la société et de la population, que ce soit en Californie ou dans le reste du monde. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce genre de restriction les empêche d'acheter des produits comme des gaz maintenant interdit ou autres.

-Si ces camps sont cachés, comment peut-on savoir ou ils sont ? » Questionna Danny

« Parce que je sais ou ils se trouvent. » Expliqua Deaton « La bonne nouvelle, c'est que cet indice nous permet d'avancer dans notre enquête. La mauvaise, c'est que vous aller devoir aller dans chacun des camps pour recueillir des informations. Et malheureusement, tous ne seront pas très contents de vous voir débarquer à l'improviste pour demander des informations sur leurs commerces privés.

-Génial. » Souffla Aiden

« Bien. Ce soir, après les cours, tout le monde reviens ici. Nous allons étudier ces camps et décider dans lesquels nous devrions aller en priorité. Compris ? Maintenant, retournez travailler. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que le téléphone de Derek décida de sonner, le signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Il le lut rapidement, avant de regarder ses bêtas, la mine grave.

« Vous ne retournez pas en cours tout de suite. Vous venez au commissariat avec moi. Le shérif à du nouveau. »

OOO

Les adolescents n'eurent pas besoin de chercher le shérif dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt arrivèrent-ils sur le parking qu'ils le virent, lui et plusieurs de ses collègues regroupés à côté du garage. Quand Noah aperçut la meute Hall au complet, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'étonnement.

« Vous n'êtes pas censée être au lycée ?

-Nous étions avec Derek quand il a reçut votre message. On est venu aussitôt. »Lui expliqua simplement Lydia

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer ? » Demanda Derek

Le shérif leur fit signe de le suivre dans le hangar où se trouvait le bus accidenté. Mais ce qui attira l'attention des adolescents ne fut pas ce véhicule, mais celui d'à côté. Le camion ressemblait à un camion de livraison. D'où ils se trouvaient, la meute ne pouvait voir que l'avant du poids-lourd. Ils suivirent le shérif à l'arrière du camion. Les portes arrières étaient grandes ouverte, seulement, une bâche blanche cachait se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le shérif se tourna vers les adolescents, une mine soucieuse sur le visage.

« Je veux juste vous prévenir que ce qui est derrière est…, il s'arrêta semblant réfléchir à l'adjectif à employer, je ne pourrais même pas vous le décrire. »

Le shérif prit une grande inspiration, avant de tirer la bâche d'un coup sec, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Aussitôt, un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa de plusieurs personnes. Lydia se cacha instinctivement la tête dans le cou d'Aiden, tandis qu'Isaac et Dany s'adossèrent contre le mur, sonné.

Sous leurs yeux se trouvait un véritable carnage. Le camion était recouvert de sang. Les murs en étaient éclaboussés tandis que deux grosses flaques à peine sèche recouvraient le sol.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Derek, la voix blanche

« Un livreur est arrivé ce matin. Quand nous avons ouvert le camion nous… nous avons compris que ce n'était pas n'importe quel colis. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux garçons, il semblerait qu'ils aient été torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Ou est le conducteur ?

-Ce n'est pas lui Derek, il a déjà été interrogé. Son hypothèse à été confirmé par sa compagnie de transport.

-Ou. Est. Il ? » Demanda t-il une seconde fois, la mâchoire serré

-En garde à vue.

-Quel était son alibi ? » Questionna Kira

Flash Back :

« Expliquez-moi alors pourquoi, monsieur Johansson, le corps de deux adolescents disparus se trouvent à l'arrière de votre camion ?

-Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne savais pas. » Grogna celui-ci

« N'êtes-vous pas censée faire une vérification de votre remorque avant chaque départ le matin ?

-Si, en effet.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ce matin ?

-Je l'ai fais, justement ! C'est juste que… j'ai fais la vérification pour mon camion, pas le sien !

-Continuez…

-Je m'apprêtais à partir ce matin quand un de mes collègues est venu me voir pour me demander d'échanger nos camions. Au début je ne voulais pas accepter, mais il m'a dit qu'il me revaudrait la pareille.

-Vous à t-il dit pourquoi il voulait que vous échangiez vos camions ?

-Il ne s'entendait pas bien avec un des acheteurs ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Pouvez-vous me dire qui était cet homme ?

-Aucune idée, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie. J'ai pensé qu'il était nouveau, l'entreprise recrute beaucoup en ce moment.

-Très bien, ce sera tout pour le moment. »

Fin Flash Back :

OOO

« Vous croyez à son excuse bidon ?! » S'indigna Ethan

« Son entreprise nous à donnés les documents suffisant pour que nous soyons sur de son innocence, oui. Pour le moment, le plus important est de se concentrer sur cet homme.

-Vous n'avez aucune information sur lui ? » Demanda Danny

« Seulement des images de caméras de surveillance montrant son visage. Mais rien de concluant. Mes officiers travaillent dessus en ce moment même. »

Scott acquiesça.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

Noah hocha la tête.

« A côté des corps, nous avons trouvé ce qui ressemblait à des lacets, ou alors à des lanières de sacs. Il y avait aussi un post-it sur lequel était écrit : _Nous ne tolérons aucun acte de rébellion, obéissez ou mourrez_ »

En entendant cette phrase, Lydia se blottit encore plus dans les bras d'Aiden, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.

OOO

« Vingt-huit… » Compta Stiles

« Vingt-huit ? » Demanda Jade

« Au début, on était soixante, maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que vingt-huit. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du garçon. Finalement, ce fut Jade qui le brisa.

« J'ai toujours détesté les voyages en bus. »

Stiles s'esclaffa, tournant sa tête vers la jeune fille.

« J'imagine que cette expérience n'arrange en rien ta haine, hein ?

-Tu crois… » Souffla telle

Le regard de la jeune fille se dirigea vers la jambe de Stiles, qui n'arrêtait pas de tressauter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la jambe ?

-C'est mon TDAH… je n'ai pas eu mon Adderall depuis près de cinq jours… le manque commence à se faire sentir.

-Depuis combien de temps tu en prends ? » Demanda Jade en se redressant, soudain inquiète

« Depuis mes cinq ans… ou six ans, je ne sais plus. Depuis… » Stiles prit une profonde respiration, la gorge nouée « longtemps.

-Combien par jour ? »

Voyant que son ami ne lui répondait pas, elle répéta sa question, cette fois plus fortement.

« Stiles, combien de fois par jour ?!

-Deux ? Trois ? »

L'adolescente jura, avant de prendre le garçon dans ses bras, essayant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes pour le calmer. Autour d'eux, les adolescents commençaient à s'inquiéter, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Tout va bien, il est juste en manque d'Adderall. Il fait une crise de panique. Tout va… tout va bien se passer. »

L'adolescente serra encore plus fort le garçon dans ses bras, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

« Tout va bien se passer Stiles. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. »


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre réécrit et corrigé

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

 _Je rigole face au danger, ensuite je cherche un trou pour me cacher._

Oregon, Etats-Unis :

« Où-est-il ?

-Je l'ignore monsieur.

-Alors trouvez-le ! Et quand vous l'aurez attrapé, montrez lui ce qui arrive aux personnes qui nous trahissent.

-Oui, monsieur. »

OOO

Californie, Etat Uni :

Après leur découverte au commissariat, Derek leur avaient ordonné de retourner en cours pour le reste de la journée, puis de revenir à la clinique juste après. Et malgré quelques protestations, chacun retourna au lycée pour le reste de l'après midi.

Ce fut vers seize heures, quand tout le monde fut arrivé à la clinique que Derek s'autorisa à leur dévoiler ce que lui et Deaton avaient trouvé.

« C'est après-midi, Deaton a essayé de localiser les camps militaires en Californie. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il a put tous les retrouver. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il y en a énormément. Expliqua Derek

-Combien ? Demanda Scott

-Trente-deux.

-Trente-deux ?! Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller se promener dans trente-deux camps militaire pour gentiment leur demander si, par hasard, ils ne vendraient pas du chloroforme. » S'énerva Scott

« Tu as tout le droit d'être en colère Scott, mais s'il te plait, ne rejette pas tes émotions négatives sur la meute. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être dans cet état d'esprit. De plus, cela ne fera que dégrader la proximité de la meute. Vous devez rester unis.

-Désolé. C'est juste que… j'ai peur pour Stiles. Je dirais même que je suis terrifié. Et… avec les cours, l'enquête… »

Lydia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott, et le regarda dans les yeux, un léger sourire au lèvre.

« Nous sommes tous dans ton cas, Scott. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que tu n'es pas tout seul d'accord ? Nous sommes là, avec toi. »

Scott n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Lydia. Ils furent vite rejoins par la meute entière sous les yeux tendre de Derek et de Deaton. Ils avaient enfin une piste, et par conséquent, de l'espoir.

OOO

Un bruit résonna pour la seconde fois dans la pièce jaune, faisant de nouveau rigoler l'adolescente. Le jeune homme se trouvant à sa gauche rougie fortement, tout en donnant un coup de coude à son amie pour faire taire son rire incessant et bruyant.

« Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle… » Murmura l'adolescent

« Je trouve ça hilarant. » Répondit Jade, une nouvelle vague de rire là prenant

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir, à ma place. » Lança Stiles

« Oh, mais je suis dans les même conditions que vous monsieur Stilinski, à l'exception que mon ventre ne fait pas le même bruit qu'un tremblement de terre. » Répliqua la jeune fille, un sourire malicieux flottant sur les lèvres

« Quelle exagération, Jade ! »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le ventre de Stiles pour gargouiller une troisième fois.

« Traître » Rumina le garçon dans sa barbe

Son comportement causa une fois de plus le fou rire de sa camarade, qui ne put s'empêcher de se tenir le ventre, tant ses muscles étaient contractés. Le rire franc de son amie redonna du baume au cœur de Stiles. Avant que tout ce drame n'arrive, Stiles avait l'habitude de faire rire sa meute, de raconter idiotie sur idiotie juste pour entendre quelqu'un s'esclaffer ou de faire apparaitre un sourire sur leur visage lors des mauvais jours. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un le fasse pour lui, non, il avait juste _besoin_ d'entendre leur rire et de voir la joie sur leur visage pour être heureux lui-même. Et de le faire aujourd'hui à Jade, malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, s'avérait être l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il eu pu faire.

OOO

« Tout les soirs après les cours, nous nous réuniront ici pour établir un plan sur comment procéder lorsque nous serons aux camps militaires. Nous parlerons aussi de qui ira avec qui et enfin, ce week-end, nous partirons chacun de notre côté. Compris ? » Demanda Derek

Derek reçu des hochements de tête comme seul réponse.

« Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Ce fut le signal que tous attendaient pour quitter la clinique vétérinaire. A la grande surprise de Derek, Scott se dirigea vers lui avant de l'étreindre. L'adolescent lui murmura un petit merci dans le creux de l'oreille, avant de quitter à son tour la clinique, permettant ainsi à Deaton de prendre la parole.

« Ta meute est soudée, Derek. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui la rend plus forte et ce qui solidifie vos liens. Tes bêtas ont extrêmement de chance de t'avoir comme alpha.

-Je suis reconnaissant de les avoir moi-même. »

Le loup hocha silencieusement la tête au vétérinaire en guise d'au revoir, avant de quitter la clinique, une détermination nouvelle sur le visage.

OOO

Oregon, Etats-Unis :

« Nous l'avons trouvé, Monsieur.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

-Ce que vous nous aviez demandé de faire, Monsieur.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

-Il a seulement supplié pour sa vie, Monsieur.

-Bien. Et où se trouve-t-il maintenant ?

-Il est en chemin pour Beacon Hills.

-Parfait. Juste une dernière chose, Phillips.

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-A partir de maintenant, tu prendras le job de Jeff. Tu as fais tes preuves, je compte sur toi. Mais si jamais tu me déçois… je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qui t'arrivera, pas vrai ?

-Non, Monsieur.

-Maintenant agenouille toi, et prête moi allégeance. »

L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt.

« Je vous jure allégeance, moi, Adrian Phillips. Je jure de vous aider, de vous protéger et de vous servir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je jure de vous obéir et d'ainsi contribuer à un meilleur monde. Je jure de ne jamais divulguer vos plans, votre emplacement ou n'importe quelle autre information pouvant vous nuire. Je mourrais sous l'effet de la torture si cela devait arriver, et je n'hésiterais jamais une seule seconde avant de capturer ou de tuer la personne ordonnée. Et surtout, je vous promets de ne jamais contredire vos plans. Oui, moi, Adrian Phillips, vous jure allégeance jusqu'au reste de ma vie.

OOO

« Shérif, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Il est tard et vous avez besoin de sommeil.

-Tu ne devrais pas déjà être rentré chez toi Parish ? Soupira Noah, la fatigue se lisant dans ses yeux

-Je rentrerais chez moi seulement lorsque je serais convaincu que vous irez partir vous couchez. »

Le shérif décida finalement de se lever de sa chaise de bureau et de prendre le manteau que son adjoint lui tendait. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'un regard reconnaissant avant de partir vers sa voiture. Mais, contrairement à ce que lui avait ordonné Parish, il ne prit pas la direction de sa maison, mais du loft de Derek.

Il arriva devant le bâtiment une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et monta –non sans difficultés- les nombreux escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Quand il entra dans la grande pièce, Derek était en train de descendre les marches de fer pour venir à sa rencontre. Ils se saluèrent tout deux d'un simple hochement de tête avant d'aller s'installer devant la table du salon. Sur celle-ci était étendue une grande carte de la Californie rempli de croix rouge et de petites notes. Derek expliqua ce que Deaton et lui-même avaient trouvé et le plan qu'ils avaient mit en place dans l'après midi.

Quand Derek eu finit ses explications, le shérif le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Est-ce que cette mission est risqué ?

-Nous partons en territoire inconnu, shérif. Il y a de forte chance que le danger soit présent, en effet. »

Le shérif laissa échapper un soupire, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Promet moi que tu protégeras tes bêtas, Derek. Ce ne sont que des gamins.

-Je donnerais ma vie pour les protéger. »

Le cœur du shérif se serra. Evidemment qu'il savait que Derek était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver ses bêtas, mais l'entendre le dire lui-même rendait la chose soudain beaucoup plus réaliste.

« Comment tiennent-ils le coup ? »

L'alpha prit une grande respiration, le regard dans le vide.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ressens leur douleur, à tous. Mais… ils n'en parlent pas. Pas vraiment. Ils essaient juste de…

-Rester fort pour la meute ? »

Derek hocha la tête.

« Mais le manque de Stiles se fait terriblement ressentir. Comme si… une partie de nous avait été arraché, et que nos loups essayaient désespérément de combler ce vide. Et plus les jours passent, plus cette sensation devient intense.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Murmura le shérif

Sentant que la situation commençait à devenir trop sentimentale pour les deux hommes, le shérif s'empressa de changer de sujets.

« Et toi, Derek. Comment vas-tu ? »

Pris par surprise, l'alpha avala sa salive de travers avant de regarder le shérif, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Bien, tout va pour le mieux. Maintenant que nous avons une piste, les chances de retrouver Stiles sont quasi certaines. D'ici quelques jours Stiles sera rentré à la maison et tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Dis-moi Derek. Qui de nous deux essais-tu de convaincre en disant cela ? Toi ou moi ?

-Convaincre ? Je n'essais pas de vous convaincre, shérif. Je dis la…

-Derek, le coupa le shérif, dois-je te rappeler que détecter les mensonges est mon métier ? De plus, tu es un terrible menteur. »

La gorge de Derek se serra. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de lui dire la même chose quand il tentait de lui cacher quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de retrouver contenance.

« Mais je te comprends. Tu ne dois pas avoir envie de me raconter ce que tu ressens. C'est compréhensible.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas moi-même à savoir ce que je ressens. Tout est arrivé si vite et… je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je suis perdu shérif, et j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et apprendre que le corps de Stiles a été retrouvé dans un camion. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Le shérif posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Derek. Je me réveille avec cette même peur au ventre tout les jours. Je n'ose même plus dormir, de peur de s'avoir ce qui m'attendra en me réveillant. Et si jamais la nouvelle que je redoute le plus se devait à arriver… je ne crois pas que j'y survivrais. Stiles est tout pour moi. Tout. » Murmura le shérif, la voix brisée

« Stiles est tout pour moi aussi. » Murmura à son tour l'alpha, le cœur lourd

OOO

Flash Back : 

« Derek ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est ce que signifie être le compagnon d'un loup garou? »

Derek posa son livre sur la table basse et regarda Stiles dans les yeux. La lumière de l'ordinateur du garçon se reflétait sur les carreaux de ses lunettes, ce qui lui donnait « un côté intello » comme ne cessait de le répéter Derek.

« Être le compagnon d'un loup garou, c'est comme être l'âme sœur de quelqu'un, mais en beaucoup plus forte. Là ou un homme pourrait vivre sans son âme sœur, un loup-garou ne pourrait pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Un compagnon est comme la moitié de l'âme d'un loup-garou. Le loup peut vivre avec la moitié de son âme toute sa vie durant, mais si jamais il rencontre son compagnon, le loup en lui chercherait par tous les moyens à posséder cette deuxième partie d'âme.

-Et que se passerait-il si le loup ne parviendrait pas à avoir cette deuxième partie ?

-Je pense qu'il mourrait. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu d'histoire dans laquelle cette théorie arrivait. Donc, je ne peux pas en être sur. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Et que se passerait-il si un des deux compagnon viendrait à mourir ?

-L'autre mourrait aussi. Ce serait comme enlever l'âme du corps de la deuxième personne. Et sans âme, tout le monde sait que tu ne peux pas vivre. »

Stiles hocha la tête, penseur.

« Derek ? Tu penses que je pourrais être ton compagnon ? »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de l'alpha. Il tira l'adolescent vers lui avant de lui déposer un baisé sur la bouche.

« Evidemment que tu es mon compagnon, idiot. »

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le coup de Derek. De son compagnon.

OOO

Lorsque le shérif arriva au commissariat le lendemain matin, Parish l'interpela aussitôt.

« Shérif, un certain Adrian Phillips est passé ce matin au commissariat. Il a dit être un de vos anciens collègues de travaille. Je l'ai envoyé dans votre bureau pour qu'il puisse vous y attendre, mais il est partit après dix minutes seulement. Je n'ai pas osé le retenir.

-Adrian Phillips vous dites ?

-Oui, shérif.

-Bien, merci Parish. »

Stilinski se dirigea sans plus tarder vers son bureau, ou il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise. Il poussa un léger soupire, un sourire sur le visage, avant de souffler un discret « putain d'amateur » et de commencer à chercher les micros probablement caché dans son bureau.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _Nos cauchemars, c'est notre âme qui balaye devant sa porte ? Jacques Deval_

 _Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. La douleur ne partirait jamais. Elle était trop présente et trop puissante pour qu'il ait la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Il avait tellement mal…_

 **« Stiles ? Stiles ! »**

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant -pendant quelques secondes- plus où il se trouvait. Quand tous lui revint en mémoire, il tourna finalement la tête vers Jade qui le regardait avec une panique non dissimulé.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?**

 **-Non, pour rien.**

 **-Jade ?** Insista Stiles

 **-C'est juste que… pendant ton sommeil tu ne cesser de répéter la même et très étrange phrase et tu avais l'air d'être terrifier et tu faisais comme… comme une crise de panique, mais ce n'étais pas vraiment ça.**

 **-Je disais quoi ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop. C'étais assez bizarre et je n'ai pas vraiment compris la signification mais sa revenait à «** _ **Quand deux âmes sont séparés et qu'aucune d'elle n'est consentante, la mort départage les choix. »**_ **Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **-Je crois savoir, oui.** Déglutit difficilement Stiles en portant sa main droite à son cœur qui battait encore à toute vitesse suite à son récent rêve

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. Bien sur qu'il s'avait ce que cette phrase voulait dire. C'était lui-même qui l'avait inventé pour expliquer en une seule et même phrase ce qu'il pourrait arriver si lui et Derek étaient séparés pendant trop longtemps. Même s'il devait bien l'avouer qu'il se servait de cette phrase pour embêter Derek plus qu'autre autre.

 **Flash Back :**

Quand Stiles se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fut de tendre sa main vers la place où était supposé se trouvé Derek. Mais quand il ne sentit rien d'autre que le froid, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se redressa en sursaut. Il tourna sa tête dans tout les sens avant d'enfin apercevoir un petit post-it jaune sur sa table de nuit. Il le prit dans ses mains et le lit avec une vitesse alarmante.

 _ **Je suis partit acheter des choses**_

 _ **comestibles pour essayer de**_

 _ **nous nourrir correctement.**_

 _ **\- Derek**_

L'hyperactif n'hésita pas une seconde et se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone posé lui aussi sur sa table de nuit et de composer le numéro de son petit ami.

 **« Oui, Stiles ? »**

Alors que l'alpha s'attendait de se faire crier dessus par son compagnon pour être partit sans lui, il fut étonner quand celui-ci prononça des mots bien différents.

 **« Toi, Alpha grincheux renommé de Beacon Hills fait des courses dans un supermarché en se trimballant avec un cadi, sérieusement ? »**

La question de l'adolescent fut suivit d'un grand éclat de rire tandis qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Derek ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en entendant la joie de son amant.

 **« Nan mais sérieux, t'est vraiment en train d'acheté des carottes râpés et de te demander quel chocolat sera le moins cher ? Nan parce que là je ne sais pas toi mais moi… »**

Stiles ne put pas finir sa phrase avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire.

 **« Stiles…** grogna l'Alpha

 **-Oh mais t'inquiète pas Der', c'est promis je ne le dirais pas à la meute ! A une condition…**

 **-Qui est ?**

 **-Tu me promets que la prochaine fois que tu iras au supermarché tu m'emmèneras avec toi, comme ça je pourrais te prendre en photo en train de pousser ton cadi rempli de shampooing à la fraise ! Et comme ça, aucun membre de la meute ne t'imaginera en situation normal mais qui n'est pas normal pour toi. Deal ?**

 **-Deal.**

 **-Cool ! Hey, Der' ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Tu ne mets pas trop longtemps hein ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Je te manque tant que ça ?** Ricana l'alpha

 **-Oui, c'est une des premières raisons, mais la deuxième c'est qu'on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps séparés tu te souviens ? Car comme je le dis…**

 **-** _ **« Quand deux âmes sont séparés et qu'aucune d'elle n'est consentante, la mort départage les choix. »**_ **Oui, je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas bébé. Mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?**

 **-Oui, je sais. Que ce n'est pas d'être séparé une matinée alors que tu es à l'hypermarché du coin qui va nous tuer ! Mais en faite je dois t'avouer que j'espérais que tu te dépêche de revenir parce que oui, tu me manques et que j'ai envie que tu reviennes.**

 **-Tu vois que ce n'étais pas si difficile d'admettre que je te manquer Stiles !**

 **-Attends, tu le savais !**

 **-Bien sur !**

 **-Et tu viens de m'avoir en me faisant cracher le morceau !**

 **-C'est ça !**

 **-Rah ! Tu es trop fort Derek ! Tu m'agaces ! Je t'aime !** S'écria l'hyperactif en raccrochanttandis qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Derek souriait, fière d'avoir piégé celui qu'il aimait

 **Fin Flash Back :**

 **« Stiles ?**

 **-Hum ?**

Sortant de ses pensées, le garçon tourna sa tête vers son amie en la questionnant du regard.

 **« Tu recommences. »**

En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient dirigées vers la jambe droite de Stiles qui –encore une fois- ne cessait de tressauter. Dès que celui-ci le remarqua, il arrêta tout de suite le mouvement continu de sa jambe et se mordit la lèvre inférieur en essayant tant bien que mal de la garder immobile.

 **« Désolé.**

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Stiles. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est là leurs.** La rassura t-il en lançant un regard noir au vide autour d'eux

 **-Jade ?**

 **-Oui ? »**

Le regard de la jeune fille se tourna immédiatement vers Stiles.

 **« Tu crois qu'une fois que tous ça sera terminé, tout redeviendra comme avant ? Qu'on pourra reprendre notre existence normalement, même après toutes les horribles choses que l'ont aura vu ?**

 **-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si tout pourra être comme avant ou si nous allons changer, mais j'espère bien qu'une chose ne change pas.**

 **-Laquelle ?**

 **-Notre amitié. »**

Stiles fit un petit sourire et prit son amie dans ses bras, lui embrassa le front et lui murmura quelques mots qui firent s'illuminer le visage de Jade.

 **« Nous resterons toujours amis, Jade. Tu m'entends ? Toujours. »**

OOO

Le shérif fronça les sourcils, étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 **« Je n'ai jamais été mit au courant qu'un nouvel agent arrivait au commissariat aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé Mr. Phillips, mais temps que je n'ai pas les papiers me signalant votre mutation ici, je ne peux pas vous faire travailler dans mon commissariat.**

 **-Oui, je comprends très bien shérif.**

 **-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que ce sont juste vos papier qui ont du retard. Je vous contacterez dès qu'ils arriveront.**

 **-Très bien, je vous remercie shérif. »**

Adrian Phillips fit quelques pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner vivement et de tendre quelque chose au shérif tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, encrant profondément ses yeux bleu azur dans ceux marrons du shérif.

 **« Oh ! Et voilà mon numéro de téléphone ! Ne le perdez pas, je compte sur vous !** Sourit l'homme

 **-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.** Acquiesça Mr. Stilinski »

Tandis que « le policier » sortait du commissariat, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le déverrouilla et tapa un code sur l'application qui s'affichait sur son écran d'accueil. Aussitôt le code tapé, un petit point rouge apparut sur l'écran du téléphone de l'homme qui représentait le plan de la ville de Beacon Hills. En voyant le point rouge activé, Adrian se dépêcha de composer un numéro avec son autre téléphone et d'attendre que la personne au bout du combiné décroche.

 **« Qu'elle sont les nouvelles ?** Demanda une voix froide et autoritaire

 **-Elles sont bonnes Monsieur. J'ai réussi à mètre un pisteur sur une carte que je viens juste de donner au shérif Stilinski. Nous allons donc pouvoir entendre chacune de ses phrases et suivre le moindre de ses déplacement. Ainsi, nous pourrons éliminer les personnes qui seront trop proches de découvrir où nous cachons nos « invités » spéciaux.**

 **-Bien. Que de bonnes nouvelles. Maintenant rentre à la base et vient admirer nos élèves se détruire petits à petit.**

 **-Oui, Monsieur. »**

OOO

 **« Tourner en rond ne t'aideras pas à retrouver Stiles, Derek.**

 **-Je sais.** Grogna celui-ci

 **-Alors arrête de tourner en rond ! Tu n'aide personne en faisant ça, le seul truc que tu fais c'est me donner le tournis ! Donc si tu voudrais bien t'asseoir pour que l'ont revoit le plan pour demain, ça serai cool ! Et en même temps, ça me permettrez de ne pas être en retard pour mon cours de math qui commence dans 20 minutes !** Lança Scott »

Avec un soufflement de résignation, l'Alpha s'assit (même si s'affala serai plus convenable) sur la chaise et regarda –pour la vingtième fois de la matinée (au moins !)- le plan devant lui. Ce plan montrait tout le coté sud de la Californie où 13 croix rouge étaient tracés au marqueur indélébile un peu partout.

 **« Scott, on a déjà vu le plan au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Chacun sait ce qu'il aura à faire et où il devra aller, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.**

 **-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça…** Marmonna l'adolescent

 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ça ? Tu veux dire que je ne me soucie pas que Stiles ne soit plus là ? Que je m'en fou ?! Et bien crois-le ou non, mais il me manque à un telle point que des fois, je crois que je vais crever quand je me réveille le matin et que je me souviens qu'il n'est pas là, avec moi, en sécurité. Et je suis en train de vivre dans la plus horrible des attente quand je patiente tous les matins que le shérif Stilinski m'appelle pour me dire si c'est le corps de Stiles qui a était retrouvé dans un coffre de camion ou non ! Parce que crois le ou non, MC Call, mais Stiles nous manque à tous, énormément ! Et ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un qui compte à tes yeux, car tu as peut être perdu ton frère, John son fils et la meute un fidèle ami, mais moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un i jours de ça. J'ai perdu mon compagnon, et crois-le ou pas, ça me fait putain de mal ! »**

Scott prit finalement conscience qu'il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il releva ses yeux qu'il avait baissé quand son alpha le réprimandait et lui adressa un regard demandant mille et une excuse.

En voyant son regard, Derek souffla, sachant parfaitement qu'aucun membre de la meute –surtout Stiles- ne pouvait résister à ce regard de chien battu que MC Call faisait tout le temps, et qu'il utilisait à sa guise (et pas qu'à bon escient).

 **« Aller, file en cours, on se retrouve ce soir au loft.**

 **-Merci Derek ! »**

Puis sans un mot de plus, Scott partie en courant à l'extérieur, son sac sur le dos et se dépêcha de démarrer sa moto pour ne pas arriver en retard à son prochain cours.

OOO

Beaucoup pourraient dire que Stiles était un fouineur né, ou même encore un expert pour mettre son nez partout et découvrir plein de chose qu'il –selon la gravité de la situation- gardait pour lui tout en essayant de résoudre l'affaire tout seul, ou partageait au reste de la meute quand l'affaire devenait un peu trop « surnaturelle » pour que la police ne puisse s'en charger.

Mais, ce que peu de personnes savaient, c'est que cette curiosité ne venait pas de l'hyperactivité ou du trouble du déficit de l'attention du plus jeune, elle venait de son père, John Stilinski, shérif de la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Et c'était d'ailleurs quelques chose que le shérif adulait chez son fils (car après tout, il était fière que Stiles tienne de lui) tout autant qu'il détestait. Car la curiosité de Stiles lui avait permit –souvent- de se retrouver dans des situations pour le moins 'compromettante'. Mais bien que ce défaut lui ai attiré bien des ennuie, il lui avait sauvé la vie à lui et à la meute plus d'une fois. Et c'était sans doute ça qui rendait Stiles celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Imprévisible et pour le moins –même si certains le nieront- très intelligent. Car oui, la curiosité poussait les gens à faire des tonnes de recherches et à ainsi se cultiver énormément. Et c'est aussi quelque chose que Stiles ne tenait pas de son TDA-H, mais de son père.

Parce que sous ses apparences, le shérif était énormément intelligent et énormément observateur. C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'avait pas une seconde douté de se méfier d'Adrian Phillips, le « nouvel » agent. Car Stilinski savait qu'aucune nouvel personne ne devait venir ici avant cinq mois pour raison de sécurité envers les agents qui avaient périe de mains « inconnu » il y avait quelques mois de cela. Il avait aussi remarqué la carte faites de deux couches de papier, et qui devait posséder entre un minuscule micro et un pisteur. Et se fut sans aucun doute cette intelligence qui sauva la meute Hale entièrement, car maintenant que les ravisseurs de son fils croyaient avoir les cartes en mains, le shérif aller leur faire retourner la tête.

OOO

Tout en s'asseyant à sa table d'histoire, Scott souffla de soulagement. Il était enfin arrivé à sa dernière heure de cours après une journée qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Mais à peine la cloche de début des cours avait-elle commencé que son professeur d'histoire, monsieur Yukimura entra dans sa salle de classe et posa tout de suite son regard sur le jeune MC Call.

 **« Scott, tu dois rejoindre les autres tu sais où, ils ont du nouveau. »**

L'adolescent n'hésita pas une seule seconde et partie en furie à l'extérieur de l'établissement, non sans crier un « **merci** » à son professeur, et de démarrer son véhicule à deux roues pour foncer au loft de Derek.

Sitôt arriva t-il là-bas que Derek-qui était dans sa camaro- lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il le suive. Ils roulèrent pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de finalement arriver devant le commissariat ou plusieurs voitures –même trop- étaient garés sur le parking. Scott descendit rapidement de sa moto et courut vers sa meute qui était attroupées devant l'entrée du commissariat.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Le shérif a envoyé un message à Derek qui nous a demandé de vite se retrouver ici.** Lui répondit Lydia tout en se retournant vers son alpha **Il se passe quoi Derek ?**

 **-J'ai reçu un message du shérif me disant de tous venir le plus vite possible ici, qu'il avait quelques choses d'important à nous dire. »**

Ce fut à ce moment que le shérif Stilinski sortit de son établissement avec un regard grave qui ne présager rien de bon. A l'étonnement de tous, ce fut Danny qui posa le plus rapidement la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres :

 **« Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **-J'ai du nouveau. Et énormément de choses à vous dire. »**

John Stilinski les fit rentrer dans le poste de police ou se trouvait une vingtaine de personnes, tous pleurants à chaudes larmes. Pour plus de tranquillités, le shérif les conduisit dans son bureau où il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de le fermer à clé.

Il s'assit ensuite lourdement sur son siège et regarda la meute de son fils avec un regard sérieux.

 **« Il y a quelques heures, un nouveau camion est arrivé et… ce qu'il y avait dedans nous a énormément… surpris.**

 **-Je vous en supplie dîtes moi que ce n'est pas le corps de Stiles.** Murmura Derek, ses ongles fortement enfoncés dans ses paumes

 **-Non, Derek. Je… nous n'avons encore aucun signe de Stiles. Mais ce que je voulais vous dire est… dans ce camion, il y avait 12 étudiants accompagnés de celui que nous recherchions, le complice des ravisseurs de Stiles.**

 **-Jeff…** Chuchota Isaac

 **-Oui, cet homme.** Confirma le shérif

 **-Et vous l'avez interrogé ? Vous lui avez demandé pourquoi il a massacré les 12 innocents qui étaient avec lui dans ce camion.** Tonna Scott

 **-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi s'est-il rendu ?** Demanda Kira

 **-Justement,** les interrompit John **, c'est de cela dont je voulais vous parlez. Vous avez tous faux. Dans ce camion nous avons retrouvé le cadavre mutilés et tabassé de Jeff, mais les 12 adolescents, quant à eux, étaient bien vivants.**

 **-Quoi ?! Attendez, vous êtes sur ?** S'écria Isaac

 **-Bien sur que non ! Il a confondu le corps de 12 personnes avec celui d'un seul psychopathe en vie !** Lança sarcastiquement Aiden, qui arrêta sitôt quand il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la par de Lydia

 **-Vous les avez interrogés ?** Questionna Ethan

 **-Les moins choqués, oui. Mais ils attendent encore d'être questionner chacun leurs tours, et quand un docteur se sera assuré qu'ils n'ont aucune blessure, ils pourront repartir avec leurs parents qui attendent dans le Hall.**

 **-Ils repartent chez eux comme ça ?** Demanda, étonné, Allison

 **-Ils partent se reposer mais un psychologue leurs est prescrit et ils seront obligés de s'y rendre chacun jusqu'à temps que leur psy décide que leurs états vont mieux.**

 **-Ils ont subi des violences ?**

 **-Non, Derek, pas physique, mais mental, oui. Le corps des deux garçons que nous avions retrouvés mutilés dans le précédent camion, ils les ont tous vu se faire torturés. Ces gamins sont détruits, mais ils sont fort.**

 **-Eux, peut être, oui. Mais les autres qui sont encore là-bas, ont peut en être sur ?**

 **-Malheureusement, non. Mais je sais que…**

 **-Que ?**

 **-Non, rien, oublie Scott, oubliez tous. J'en ai déjà trop dit.**

 **-Vous avez commencé shérif, soyez au moins gentil de finir.** Insista MC Call

 **-Ils ne sont pas nourrit et ils sont testé. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas. Ils leurs font passés des petites épreuves pour tester leurs solidarité, leurs partage, leurs soutient, et tous ceux qui échoue ou qui deviennent –où sont déjà- faible, sont renvoyés chez eux par l'intermédiaire de ce camion.**

 **-Mais alors pourquoi on t-ils tués des personnes ?** Questionna Lydia

 **-Une adolescente m'a dit que leurs ravisseurs ont deux règles d'or ne pas négocier et ne pas se rebeller. Le garçon qui était revenu mort avec sa petite copine avait essayé de négocier en demandant aux ravisseurs de laissé sa copine tranquille, il c'est donc fait tuer. Et les deux garçons, eux, avait prévu de ce rebeller en essayant de faire je ne sais quoi avec leurs montre, ils ont donc étaient à leurs tour tués. Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que Stiles ne sera pas assez stupide pour essayer d'élaborer un plan de sortie. »**


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

 _Si la nuit est noire, c'est pour que rien ne puisse nous distraire de nos cauchemars. –Bill Watterson_

 **« Ok, on revoit le plan.** Commença Derek **Aiden et Kira, vous allez au tout premier centre militaire et après vous allez au second plus proche de vous, ce qui est le cinquième. Isaac et Lydia vous irez au deuxième et huitième. Ethan et Scott, vous ferez le 6 et le 9, et Allison, Danny et moi on fera les 3, 7 et 12. Si vous avez fini et que vous n'avez rien trouvez, vous rentrez au loft et si vous êtes fatigués, vous pouvez dormir à l'étage, il y a des lits. C'est bon, tous le monde est prêt ?**

 **-Affirmatif !** S'écria Scott, joyeux d'enfin faire quelques choses pour sauver son meilleur ami

 **-Bien. Allez-y. »**

Alors que la meute commencer à sortir du loft, ils purent tous entendre Derek prononcer une dernière phrase :

 **« Faites attention à vous. »**

OOO

 _Il était en train de se consumer, petit à petit, dans le plus grand des silences. Son visage impassible cachait son vrai visage, son hurlement de souffrance. Il était trop loin de lui, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il priait pour que cette fois, ce soit lui qui soit abattu, et pas quelqu'un d'autre, car il aurait préféré mourir, que de vivre une seule seconde de plus dans cette endroit._

 _Il voulait lâcher prise, il comptait lâcher prise, mais une voix lui criant son nom le fit brusquement reprendre ses esprits. Ayant toujours les yeux fermés, il essaya d'entendre de nouveau cette voix qu'il avait entendu très distinctement, bien qu'elle lui avait parut lointaine. La voix hurla une seconde fois. Cette fois, elle lui paraissait très proche, trop proche. La peur envahit son esprit tandis qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens possibles d'ouvrir ses satanés yeux._

 _Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une personne se tenait au dessus de lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes qu'il se demanda si quelques chose de grave était arrivé, si quelques chose de grave lui était arrivé. Il en eut la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard quand la voix –qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Jade- le supplia d'ouvrir ses yeux._

 _Après un ultime effort, ses paupières s'ouvrirent finalement tout doucement, essayant de s'habituer au puissant taux de lumière au dessus de lui et qui essayait –manifestement- de lui bruler les rétines en augmentant de secondes en secondes son intensités._

 _Il commença à apercevoir le visage de son amie penché au dessus de lui, le regardant avec désespoir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il essaya de prendre une grande respiration, ses poumons manquant terriblement d'air. Mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentait comme un étau lui bloquer sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant de respirer à sa guise. Il commença alors à suffoquer, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles de l'air._

 _Comprenant que rien ne servait de lutter, Stiles essaya de se concentrer sur quelques choses d'autres, ou plutôt, sur quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Tout d'abords, il pensa à son père, l'homme qui l'avait élevé durant toutes ces années, cet homme qui l'avait supporté, aimé, protégé, mais pourtant, aucune réaction, il manquait toujours atrocement d'air. Ce fut le visage de son compagnon qui apparut en deuxième. Cet Alpha grognon que Stiles aimait tant, ce loup mal léché qui avait sut le rendre heureux en un rien de temps. Cet homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et qui lui manquait atrocement, son compagnon temporairement égaré. Mais l'image de celui-ci ne l'aidant pas, il abandonna l'idée de s'aider de son petit ami. Il pensa alors à son frère de cœur, celui sans lequel rien de toutes ces choses surnaturelles ne leurs serai arrivé –même si techniquement c'était de sa faute, mais il n'allait pas revenir dessus maintenant, le moment étant plutôt mal choisie. En y repensant, son meilleur ami avait toujours était là pour lui, et grâce à lui –grâce à sa capacité lupine- maintenant il avait une meute, une famille._

 _En repensant à celle-ci, un filet d'air passa lentement dans ses poumons -le faisant atrocement souffrir du à sa gorge sèche et à ses poumons en feu. Il comprit alors, et se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur chaque membre de sa meute, chaque personnalité, chaque caractère différent, chaque détail qui faisait de sa famille ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui._

Lui vint en premier Kira, avec laquelle il n'était pas très proche, mais il savait l'apprécier et avait réussi à l'intégrer entièrement dans sa meute, surtout depuis qu'elle avait réussi à combler de joie son meilleur ami. Il passa ensuite à Allison, la fille qui avait fait tournée la tête de Scott dès le premier regard mais surtout la fille dont il avait entendu parler pendants des heures, si bien qu'il se demandait même s'il ne la connaissait pas plus elle, ses qualités et ses défauts que son propre petit copain. Il s'égara ensuite vers Ethan, une personne très gentille avec un caractère bien trempé mais surtout bien caché- Stiles savait qu'Ethan ne le montrait pas car il savait que Danny détestait la violence. En parlant de Danny, il avait était très étonné lorsque celui-ci avait demandé à rejoindre la meute après le départ de Jackson. Mais comme celui-ci était au courant pour les loups-garous et qu'il était en couple avec Ethan, le béta de Derek, personne n'avait dit non pour la proposition de celui-ci. Et avouons-le, Stiles était heureux qu'un « humains » sans capacités de combat exceptionnelle arrive enfin dans la meute et que surtout ai un cerveau aussi gros que lui -surtout au niveau de l'informatique, ce qui les avaient déjà bien aidé d'ailleurs. Il y avait aussi Isaac, un drôle de spécimen que tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de protéger par un instinct familial naturel. Un instinct que chacun ignorait posséder mais qui état très utile en cas de crise et de moment dur. Isaac n'était pas comme tout le monde, il était comme le petit frère que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Celui que l'ont taquinerai sans jamais le blesser, et celui pour lequel l'ont ferait tout notre possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal. Une protection suite à son passé douloureux que tout le monde se forçait à lui faire oublier.

Passons à Aiden, ce loup garou qui cherchait tout le temps la bagarre et les ennuies mais qui n'avait aucune pointe d'arrogance en lui, et qui était toujours là pour aider ses amis, peut importe le prix. Ensuite, il y avait Lydia, la belle Lydia. Son amour d'enfance, ou plutôt la personne qui l'avait fait rêver -et qui avait fait qui l'admira autant durant son enfance- par sa façon d'être, son naturelle et sa perception de voir les choses. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité mais surtout sa grande attirance pour Derek. Derek, l'homme pour qui il aurait donné sa vie sans aucune hésitation juste pour percevoir ne serait-ce que son sourire en ce moment même. Cet homme qui l'avait fait rêver, qui l'avait rendu heureux et qui lui avait donné le plus beau des présents qu'était l'amour. Cet homme dont il rêvait chaque nuit et qui lui apportait –inconsciemment- force et courage. Cette lumière dans la noirceur de ses pensées. Son ange miraculeux dans l'enfer qu'il vivait. Son tout. Et enfin, il y avait Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère. Ce grand brun à la mâchoire de travers et aux yeux de chiot battu mais surtout à la gentillesse innée et à l'entraide automatique.

Oui, toutes les personnes qu'il venait de se décrire étaient ses amis, et il en était fière. Il était fière de savoir que peut importe ce qui se passait, il pouvait toujours compter sur eux pour lui remonter le morale et pour l'aider dans ses moments dur, comme celui qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment même, mais plus particulièrement, de sa crise de panique actuelle.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau fermés et les voix aux dessus de lui avaient cessé de parler ou de crier son nom. Sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal et c'est sans aucune pensées négative qu'il s'endormi, le visage de sa famille devant ses yeux.

OOO

 **« Tu m'as l'air bien trop heureux pour quelqu'un qui va dans un centre militaire et qui risque de se faire tirer une balle dans la tête au moindre faux pas.**

 **-Merci, Ethan, tu es très positif. Et si tu veux tous savoir, je trouve ça normal d'être heureux d'enfin pouvoir faire quelques choses pour aider Stiles. Ca fait quand même sept jour qu'il est on ne sait où, et on a encore rien fait d'utile qui aurait put nous mener à l'endroit de leurs captivité. Et quand au fait qu'ils veuillent nous tirer une balle dans la tête, je pense que mes sens son assez développés pour éviter cette fameuse balle.**

 **-Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu auras une vingtaine de fusil pointé sur ton front avec aucun moyen de t'échapper !**

 **-Attend… est ce que tu ne serais pas en train de stresser par hasard ?**

 **-Quoi ?! N'importe quoi !**

 **-Ah, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est ce que j'entends ton cœur s'accélérer comme si tu étais en train de stresser, justement ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas logique ! Pourquoi est ce que je stresserai alors que je sais que je peux m'en sortir facilement sans être blessé ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, c'est justement à toi de me le dire.**

 **-Arrête Scott, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **-Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mens !**

 **-Je ne mens pas.**

 **-Bon, d'accord, je te crois.**

 **-Sérieusement ?** Demanda Ethan, du soulagement s'entendant clairement dans sa voix »

Scott attendit quelques secondes, serrant ses mains autour du volant tandis que son cerveau réfléchissait à une vitesse impressionnante. Il finit finalement par lâcher :

 **« Non. »**

Ethan poussa un profond soupir de déception, redoutant les prochaines paroles de Scott qui mirent d'ailleurs un certain temps à venir.

 **« Je ne vais pas te forcer à me raconter ce que tu ne veux pas, tu sais ? Mais je veux que tu sache que si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère, Lydia ou encore Derek, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter.**

 **-Merci, Scott. »**

OOO

Dans la voiture de Kira, un silence pesant c'était installé en elle et Aiden. Les deux membres de la meute n'ayant jamais discuté ensemble, ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre et n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais cherché à se connaitre réellement.

Ce fut au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes et de nombreux soufflement de la part de Kira, qu'Aiden se décida finalement à la regarder et à lui adresser la parole.

 **« Pourquoi tu souffles sans arrêt comme ça ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que rester dans une voiture pendant quatre heures avec quelqu'un qui ne me parles pas me stresse légèrement !**

 **-Bah alors tu n'as qu'à parler !**

 **-Tu m'écouterais au moins ?**

 **-Probablement pas.**

 **-Donc dit moi à quoi ça sert que je te parle ? Et tu aurais très bien put commencer la conversation toi-même !**

 **-Et c'est ce que j'ai fait !**

 **-Parce que tu en avais marre que je ne cesse de souffler !**

 **-Oui, mais aussi parce que je voulais engager la conversation !**

 **-Ah oui, vraiment ?**

 **-Bon, peut être pas. Mais au moins** _ **j'ai**_ **engagé la conversation ! Ce que je crois** _ **tu**_ **n'a pas fait !**

 **-Oui, mais maintenant que tu as commencé la conversation est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt en profiter et parler** _ **normalement**_ **comme le font les personnes** _ **normales**_ **.**

 **-Nous ne sommes pas normal.** Nia Aiden

 **-Rho bon sang tu ne veux pas juste la fermez ou au moins dire des trucs intelligeant, pour une fois !**

 **-Premier ment, je ne peux pas la fermer en conséquence que tu voulais que l'ont entame une conversation, donc, je continuerais de parler. Et deuxième ment, je suis très intelligent ! Tu serais surprise, Kira !**

 **-Alors je t'en pris, prouve le moi ! Dis-moi quelques choses d'intelligent,** _ **Aiden**_ **!**

 **-Bien. Savais-tu que la philosophie était une science étudiant les principes, les causes et les fondements des valeurs humaines au niveau le plus général ?**

 **-Oui, Aiden, je le savais.**

 **-Tu mens ! Comment tu peux le savoir ?**

 **-Peut être parce que la définition de philosophie était à apprendre par cœur pour notre exam de philo d'hier ?**

 **-Oui… mais euh…**

 **-Ne cherche pas Aiden, j'avais raison, tu n'es pas intelligent !**

 **-Bien sur que si ! Je viens de te le prouver !**

 **-Ah oui ? Tu es sur ? Tu m'as prouvé quoi exactement en me récitant une définition que toute notre classe connait ?**

 **-Je t'ai prouvé que j'apprends mes cours ! Et que donc par conséquent j'ai des bonnes notes en cours, ce qui signifie donc que je suis intelligent !**

 **-Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Certaines personnes ont de très bonnes notes car elles travaillent très dur pour les avoir,** _ **mais**_ **, elles ne sont pas intelligentes !**

 **-A qui tu fais référence là, à Scott ?**

 **-Non, pas Scott, je ne dirais jamais ça de lui. Mais par contre, de toi…**

 **-Attends ! Tu parlais de moi ?!**

 **-Mais bref, passons, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser la dessus, pas vrai ?**

 **-Oh crois moi Kira, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire quand il s'agit de me défendre sur un sujet ! Tu es partie bien trop loin et tu ne peux pas faire demi-tour!**

 **-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un remake de film d'horreur là, non ?**

 **-C'est à peut près ça, oui. Sauf qu'avec moi, c'est pire. »**

Kira lâcha un petit rire suite aux paroles de son ami, tandis que celui-ci commencer à parler de n'importe quels sujets pour prouver son intelligence à la kitsune.

OOO

Isaac aurait put penser que lors de son trajets en voiture avec Lydia, il se serait ennuyé à mourir, mais pourtant, depuis le début du trajet, la blonde vénitienne n'avait pas cessé une seule fois de parler, passant sans arrêt d'un sujet à l'autre, faisant douloureusement rappeler Stiles à Isaac. Mais le bouclé ne se plaignit pas, au contraire, il apprécier étrangement les paroles divertissante de Lydia. Elle lui faisait rappeler combien sa vie avait changé depuis qu'il avait était mordu. Combien elle avait changé pour devenir extraordinaire et pour lui avoir accordé une magnifique famille et des amis éternels.

Un petit sourire apparut alors sur son visage tandis qu'il fixait Lydia et qu'une fine perle salée glissa le long de sa joue droite, éliminant pendant quelques simples minutes sa peine et l'envahissant d'une joie indescriptible.

Lydia remarqua enfin son regard sur elle ainsi que sa larme. Elle fronça d'ailleurs ses sourcils d'incompréhension, ne comprenant pas la soudaine réaction de son ami.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Isaac ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ou… ?**

 **-Non ! Non, Lydia, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Tout va bientôt parfaitement aller bien. »**

En disant cela, l'image souriante de son ami lui vint en tête. Oui, tout irai bientôt parfaitement bien. Car bientôt, ils reverraient Stiles, et tout serai exactement comme avant.

OOO

 **« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as mit des personnes de la meute qui ne se parles pratiquement pas dans la même voiture pendant plusieurs heures, Derek.** Demanda Allison

 **-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?** Sourit Danny

 **-Compris quoi ?** Questionna la brune

 **-Que si justement Derek à fait ces exact binôme, ce n'est pas par maladresse, mais par réflexion.** Continua le basané **Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? »**

Danny souffla d'une fausse déception en voyant Allison nier, ses sourcils froncés, montrant son incompréhension.

 **« Nous pouvons dire qu'en ce moment, la meute traverse une « crise » depuis que Stiles n'est plus là, c'est comme si les barrières qui nous protégeaient s'effondraient peu à peu, laissant place à notre vulnérabilité. Donc, en « coinçant » deux personnes de la meute qui ne se parlaient presque jamais pendant plus de deux heures, Derek est sur qu'ils seront obligés de parler, donc par conséquent de tisser des liens. Et qui a-t-il de plus puissant qu'une meute où tous les membres s'entendent magnifiquement bien ? »**

Allison sourit enfin, comprenant finalement les raisons de son Alpha tout en se disant que malgré tous ce qui pourrait se passer, sa meute était plus forte que tout.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 :

 _La peur est la sœur de l'imagination. – Roseline Cardinal_

Il se sentait nauséeux, malade, fatigué, faible. Ses forces l'avaient quitté, le laissant seul et démunie. Il ne savait ni ou il se trouver, ni pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser partir, il ne pouvait. Car s'il faisait ça, jamais _il_ ne pourrait lui pardonner.

OOO

 **« Sérieux, c'est ça qu'ils appellent un ''camps militaire'' ? Je trouve que ça ressemble plus à un entrepôt désaffecté qu'à autre chose.**

 **-Tu ne diras pas ça quand ils te pointeront un FR-F2 sur le front.**

 **-Tu es tellement brave Ethan, ça m'en effraie !**

 **-Va-y, moque-toi temps que tu le peux encore.** Marmonna celui-ci

 **-Et pessimiste en plus de ça ! Et bah, on est mal barrés !**

 **-Crétin…**

 **-Oh, aller, je rigole. Mais bon, avoue-le, ce truc ne ressemble pas du tout à un camp militaire. Tu es sur que l'ont est au bon endroit au moins ?**

 **-Oui, Scott. Si tu te concentre bien tu pourras sentir la poudre de canon qui a s'en doute être dut être utilisé récemment. »**

Le brun prit une profonde respiration pour vérifier la théorie de son ami et hocha la tête en remarquant la véracité de ses propos.

 **« Ok, donc… on y va ?** Proposa Scott »

Ethan inspira fortement avant de finalement hocher la tête, de sortir de la voiture suivie de Scott et de s'avancer vers ce qui ressemblait fortement à une ancienne usine délabrée.

OOO

Le shérif tournait et tournait encore la carte où le numéro du dit « agent » Adrian Phillips était inscrit. Il ne savait toujours pas comment piéger Phillips malgré sa confession au reste de la meute le soir dernier. Derek lui avait bien dit de ne rien faire avant qu'ils trouvent un plan pour piéger Adrian et pour pouvoir lui soutirer des informations. Mais bien qu'il soit d'accord avec ce plan, il ne pouvait pas envisager d'attendre ne serai-ce qu'un jour de plus à ne rien faire quand il savait que les amis de son fils utilisaient tous leurs temps libre pour ce consacrer à sa recherche.

Soupirant de résolution, le shérif posa la carte sur son bureau et souffla de lassitude et de fatigue. N'arrivait-il jamais autre chose que des malheurs dans cette ville ? Il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, prit au dépourvut.

 **« Shérif, vous devez y aller ou vous allez finir par être en retard. »**

A l'encadrement de sa porte se trouvait l'agent Jordan Parish, un très bon collègue et un incroyable ami qui lui donnait un immense soutient.

Stilinski fronça les sourcils, pas sur d'exactement comprendre de quoi parlait son coéquipier.

 **« De quoi est- ce que tu me parles, Parish ?**

 **-Vous avez oublié ?** S'étonna Jordan

 **-Oublié quoi ?**

 **-Votre conférence de presse ! Vous êtes supposé donner les dernières informations en ce qui concerne les élèves qui ont étaient libérés et ceux encore en captivités. »**

La conférence de presse, bien sur qu'il l'avait oublié. Il avait tellement d'autre choses en tête en ce moments pour essayer de sauver son fils qu'il avait oublié que d'autre parents avez eux aussi leurs enfants de disparus et que contrairement à lui, ils n'avaient aucun indice sur comment les retrouver. Il souffla, cette fois de tristesse avant de finalement se lever, de remercier Parish d'un signe de tête et de se diriger vers sa voiture de fonction pour conduire à la mairie de Beacon Hills où la conférence devait s'effectuer.

OOO

 **« On a dut se tromper.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Si !**

 **-Non.**

 **-Si !**

 **-Non.**

 **-Lydia, je te dis que l'ont s'est tromper d'endroit, ce n'est pas la mort si tu t'es trompé une fois dans ta vie.**

 **-Je te dis que nous sommes au bon endroit.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Parce que franchement, moi, à part être devant un institut pour jeune fille, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi cette école est un camp militaire non autorisé.**

 **-Les tours.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Regarde sur les tours de l'école.**

 **-Bah quoi sur les tours de l'éc… ole… oh !**

 **-Tu les vois toi aussi ? »**

Isaac hocha difficilement de la tête en déglutissant bruyamment.

Sur le toit des deux tours principales au devant du bâtiment, ont pouvait apercevoir de petites caméras pointées dans leurs directions, et si l'on faisait attention, ont pouvait aussi apercevoir des mitraillettes automatique glissées discrètement entre différents petits pans des murs, que l'ont pouvait d'ailleurs facilement confondre avec des défauts de construction.

 **« Ok, tu avais raison. C'est effectivement le bon endroit. »**

Lydia sourit, apparemment satisfaite d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Isaac. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sonna finalement à l'interphone sous le regard effaré d'Isaac.

OOO

 **« Ok, c'est flippant. Même carrément flippant.**

 **-Qu'est ce qui est flippant ?**

 **-Ça ! Ce truc là ! Ce n'est pas censé être un camp militaire !**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **-Parce que l'ont dirais une maison de poupée ! »**

Kira éclata d'un rire franc quand elle vit le regard terrifié qu'Aiden lui envoya.

 **« Oh, allez, tu exagères ! Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, si ?**

 **-Attend, tu te moques de moi là ?**

 **-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il a de si horrible ce camp militaire ?**

 **-Mais t'as pas remarqué la façade de la bâtisse ?! Elle est rose !**

 **-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si horrible !**

 **-C'est horrible en tout !**

 **-Et pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je me suis toujours donné une image comme quoi les militaire n'étaient que des d'hommes fort et invincibles, mais là, avec cette immeuble, mes rêves d'enfant viennent de se briser.**

 **-Pauvre garçon.** Luidit Kira en roulant des yeux, un léger sourire ornant tout de même ses lèvres **Donc, on-y va, ou** _ **Monsieur**_ **à trop peur de briser encore plus ses rêves de petit garçon ? »**

Les deux amis avancèrent finalement sous les marmonnements désapprobateurs de l'un et les éclats de rire de l'autre.

OOO

 **« Avez-vous eu d'autres indices concernant les adolescents disparues ?**

 **-Malheureusement, oui.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas, cela n'est-il pas censée être une bonne nouvelle ?**

 **-Oui, évidement, avoir de nouveaux indices est une très bonne nouvelle, mais ce sont plus la façon dont nous les recevons qui n'en ai pas une.**

 **-Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?**

 **-Plusieurs indice ont étaient trouvés dans des situations assez « anormales », nous pouvons même dire plutôt morbide. C'est pour cette raison que les 12 adolescents récemment libérés sous dans un grave état de choc et que nous vous avons demandez de les laisser en toute tranquillité avec leurs familles.**

 **-Avez-vous des indices assez puissants pour être sur une piste ? Je crois avoir entendu que des agents avaient étaient envoyés dans différents endroits pour enquêter !**

 **-Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos informations mais en effet, des… agents, ont étaient envoyés enquêter. Et nous avons de bonne chance d'être sur une bonne piste.**

 **-Pourriez-vous nous éclairez sur ces indices ?**

 **-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit confidentiel… »**

OOO

 **« Pourquoi ont ne pouvait pas tomber dans un** _ **gentil**_ **camp militaire, hein ?** Murmura discrètement Danny à Derek qui se trouvait à sa droite

 **-Et tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? A une maison de Barbie ! On est dans un camp militaire qui n'est même pas censé exister, c'est normal qu'ils nous accueillent avec des armes pointées sur nos têtes !** Répliqua Derek sur le même ton

 **-Pourquoi on doit toujours tomber sur des enquêtes dangereuses, même quand elles ne sont pas surnaturelles ?** Souffla d'exaspération Allison »

OOO

 **« Il y a quelqu'un ?!**

 **-Tu es suicidaire où quoi ? Ne crie pas comme ça !**

 **-Rho sa va Ethan, personne ne va sortir de derrière les murs et nous dire « Si, je suis là ! » pour ensuite nous mitrailler !**

 **-Oui, on est d'accord, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu demande si quelqu'un est là ?!**

 **-Simplement parce que si quelqu'un était là et qu'il voudrait nous le faire savoir il se montrerai, mais au contraire, si il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est là, il va partir se cacher quelques par** _ **ou**_ **il va sortir du bâtiments, et on va pouvoir l'entendre avec notre super ouïe. Compris ?**

 **-Ouai, compris. Mais n'empêche je ne vois pas comment cet entrepôt désaffecter peut être un camp militaire actif. »**

Scott s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais il fut interrompu quand il entendit comme un déclique résonner dans toute la bâtisse.

 **« C'était quoi, ça ?** Demanda Ethan, la peur se lisant dans son regard

 **-Je ne sais pas… mais je pense que l'ont va bientôt le découvriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….**

 **-SCOTT ! »**

Sous les pieds des deux garçons venait de s'ouvrir une trappe, dans laquelle se trouvait un immense toboggan qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de dévaler à une vitesse hallucinante. Voyant de la lumière, Scott ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact du sol qui ne tarderait pas à arriver sous peu. Et en effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Scott et Ethan atterrir brutalement sur le sol qui se trouvait en réalité être très moue.

 **« Un tapis ?** Murmura Scott sous l'incompréhension des dernières secondes

 **-Euh… on est ou là ? »**

Scott avait était trop surpris par ce qui venait de se passer pour en effet remarquer ce qui se trouvait tout autour d'eux. En face des deux adolescents se trouvait d'immense écrans d'ordinateurs affichant chacun quelque chose de différents. Sur certains d'entre eux, l'on pouvait apercevoir le périmètre surveillé par les caméras. Sur d'autres, l'on pouvait voir plusieurs points rouges affichés un peu partout sur la carte de la Californie. Et sur quelques autres écrans l'on pouvait aussi observer différentes salles, dortoir ou encore salle de combat.

La luminosité de la pièce donnait un aspect bizarre à la pièce. Le seul éclairage était de petites lumières vertes un peu partout. Les deux garçons étaient trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste. Ce fut finalement Scott qui parla le premier.

 **« Stiles serai super content de voir ça. Ca a toujours était son rêve d'aller dans une base militaire secrète. »**

Aussitôt son dernier mot fut-il prononcé qu'une alarme se déclencha, répandant une vive lumière rouge dans la pièce. Leurs oreilles étant beaucoup plus sensible que toutes autres oreilles humaines, les deux garçons furent dans l'obligation de se les boucher, l'alarme résonnant trop fortement dans leur tête. Ce ne fut seulement que quelque seconde plus tard que l'alarme s'arrêta enfin, empêchant la tête des deux garçons d'exploser.

Scott rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et se releva sur ses pieds, ne se souvenant pas non plus être tombé sur ses genoux. Ce fut quand il se rendit compte qu'Ethan ne parlait pas qu'il se questionna enfin. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et le vit à genoux, les mains en l'air et les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Scott ne compris pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quant on le plaqua à même le sol qu'il comprit qu'un gros détail avait du lui échapper.

Malgré sa cage thoracique fortement appuyé contre le sol et ses mains lier dans le dos, Scott réussi à comprendre correctement quelques points. De un, son ouïe avait était assez endommagé, en tout cas assez pour lui faire perdre temporairement sa notion, de deux, lui et Ethan n'avait certainement pas dut être vraiment discret mais en tout cas, ils avaient trouvé le camp militaire et le troisième étaient qu'ils devraient vraiment revoir leurs définition de « camps militaire dangereux ».

OOO

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tentant d'ignorer les battements frénétique de son cœur qui martelaient lourdement son crâne, ou encore la douleur lancinante dans ses poumons. Il regarda partout autour de lui, paniqué, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait… quand la réalité lui revint en pleine face. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de désespoir. Alors qu'il était près à lâcher prise, une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra, tentant par tous les moyens de lui transmettre son soutient. Stiles ferma fortement les yeux et se retourna brusquement pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui rendre son éteinte puissante.

Sans aucun mots, ils se comprirent immédiatement, repoussant tout deux l'échéance sur ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Repoussant ensemble leurs problèmes à quelques heures plus tard. Essayant de repousser au maximum la discussion qui leurs apporterait mutuellement des réponses à leurs questions. Essayant de s'éloigner au maximum de la réalité.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 :

 **« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !** Promit Derek en levant ses mains, signe montrant clairement sa soumission

 **-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, juste avant de vous poignardez dans le dos.**

 **-Quoi ? De qui est ce que vous parlez ?** Questionna Allison, ses sourcils se fronçant sous l'incompréhension

 **-De tous ceux qui viennent ici dans le but de nous détruire…** Cracha l'homme, ses yeux se plissant sous la colère

 **-Oh mon dieu…** souffla Derek d'exaspération en se frottant les yeux d'une main, son autre étant toujours en l'air

 **-Les mains ! En l'air !**

 **-Ok, ok… juste… j'ai un truc à vous dire. Vous dîtes que nous sommes, moi et mes** _ **2**_ **amis, venus ici dans le but de vous détruire, sérieusement. Non parce que là, je ne sais pas si vous remarquez, mais je ne pense pas qu'ont ai vraiment la dégaine à essayer de « vous poignardez dans le dos », comme vous le dîtes si bien, vous ne croyez pas ?**

 **-Ah oui, vraiment ? Alors si vous n'êtes pas là pour détruire notre base, pourquoi venir ici ?**

 **-Nous voulions juste vous posez une question.** Lui répondit Danny, ses yeux roulant nonchalamment dans ses orbites

 **-Question qui-est ?**

 **-Possédez-vous des bombes de chloroformes, ou au moins en vendez-vous ?** Repris Allison

 **-Non, nous ne possédons rien de telle dans notre camp. Nous essayons de respecter le règlement au maximum. Le chloroforme étant donc interdit de nos jours en milieux militaire, nous n'en avons aucun en notre possession.**

 **-« Respecter le règlement… » Tu parles, ils ne sont même pas censée être en activité.** Murmura paresseusement Danny

 **-Bien, et sauriez vous peut-être si quelqu'un en possède ou en vends ?** Demanda Derek, ses mains s'étant finalement baisser, tout en lançant un regard noir à Danny

 **-Non, je suis navré de ne pouvoir vous aidez, jeunes gens.**

 **-Bien… je me dois de vous remerciez quand même.** Lui dit calmement Derek, même si la déception se lisait clairement dans son regard

 **-Puis-je me permettre de demander pour quelles raison cherchez-vous ce gaz ?**

 **-Nous essayons d'aider un ami et de sauver des vies… ce gaz étant notre seul indice, nous faisons tous ce que nous pouvons.**

 **-Je comprends. Et bien, j'espère que votre quête sera un succès, jeune homme. Et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez surtout pas.** Déclara le vieil homme, un sourire bienveillant éclairant son visage fatigué

 **-Pourquoi nous faire subitement confiance ? Ne vouliez-vous pas nous tirez dessus i peine quelques minutes ?**

 **-C'est exact. Je sais juste reconnaitre de bienveillantes personnes quand j'en vois. Et croyez moi, à part de la peine, il n'y aucune once de méchanceté dans vos regards. »**

L'alpha baissa rapidement ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que cet inconnu ne lise dans ses yeux, il ne voulait pas être déchiffré si facilement. Il ne voulait pas être faible… il ne pouvait pas.

 **« Merci pour votre aide.** Remercia Derek en faisant demi-tour, sa mâchoire se contractant de plus en plus sous la tension de ce qu'il venait de découvrir »

N'était-il pas aussi fort que ce qu'il le croyait ? Etait-il devenu… faible ? L'absence de Stiles commençait à se faire terriblement ressentir, que ce soit dans son comportement, ou dans sa notion à savoir cacher ses sentiments aux autres.

OOO

 **« J'aime pas ça.** Murmura Isaac à Lydia

- **Pourquoi, le regard de tant de fille te fait te sentir mal à l'aise ?**

 **-Généralement, non. Mais quand il y a des mitraillettes pointées sur nous et une cinquantaine de filles qui nous fixent comme si elles voulaient notre mort, je dois t'avouer que je ne me sens pas forcement « à l'aise ».**

 **-Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, je te rappelle que tu peux guérir.** Lui dit Lydia en roulant des yeux

 **-D'une mitraillette ? Je ne pense pas. Et toi, tu ne peux pas guérir.**

 **-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Isaac ?** Demanda Lydia, un sourire ornant ses lèvres parfaitement maquillés

 **-N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que… que…**

 **-Que ?**

 **-Rien, laisse tomber.** Râla Isaac en s'arrêtant de marcher pour fixer la grande porte en face de lui »

Après un long silence, Lydia reprit enfin la parole.

 **« On y va ? »**

Elle et Isaac se regardèrent, se sourirent et frappèrent finalement à la grande porte de bois massif. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, dévoilant un immense hall d'entrée recouvert de toutes les surface par du marbre blanc brillant.

Si Lydia n'aurait pas sut pas ce qu'était réellement ce bâtiment, elle aurait définitivement cru que cette bâtisse était en faite une école privée pour filles de riches.

Isaac et elle entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau en bois foncée et brillant qui se trouvait juste en face de la porte d'entrée et entre deux immenses escaliers en marbre. Derrière ce bureau se trouvait une élégante femme, tailleur et chignon serré, suivit de ses lunettes carrées sur le bout du nez. Elle leva la tête quand les deux adolescents arrivèrent à la hauteur de son bureau et sourit de toutes ses dents d'un sourire étonnamment chaleureux quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Lydia. Quand ses yeux virèrent sur Isaac, son sourire disparut subitement, ses yeux perdirent de leurs joie et son ton qui aurait dut être normalement joyeux opta finalement pour un ton beaucoup plus glacial.

 **« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »**

Ayant perçut le changement radical du caractère de la femme quand elle l'avait aperçut, Isaac préféra rester en retrait et laissa Lydia parler.

 **« Oui, s'il vous plait. Nous aimerions vous posez quelques question sur votre établissement '' scolaire ''. »**

Ayant remarqué les parenthèses dans la voix de Lydia, la femme sourit, son regard revenant petit à petit accueillant. Isaac aurait en cet instant juré qu'elle l'avait oublié et qu'elle c'était entièrement concentré sur Lydia en face d'elle.

 **« Vous me semblez être très perspicace, mademoiselle. Si vous tenez à acquérir des informations sur notre établissement, je vous pris de lire les documents posés à votre gauche. Dedans vous pourrez y trouvés tous les renseignements dont vous aurez besoin.**

 **-Oh, non, non ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que moi et mon ami sommes venus vous voir. Nous avions juste besoin d'information personnelle concernant votre établissement. »**

Le ton de la femme se referma d'un seul coup, ses yeux verts lançant subitement des éclairs.

 **« Je vous demanderez de bien vouloir quitter cet établissement mademoiselle, car ne nous comptons partager aucune informations avec vous et à votre « ami » ! »**

Sentant la situation se tendre, Isaac décida d'intervenir…

 **« Non attendez vous ne comprenez pas !**

 **-N'osez encore plus jamais ! Jeune homme, me parlez sur ce ton ! Car je le jure sur ma vie, que je mettrais fin à la votre ! »**

… ce qui échoua lamentablement.

 **« Allons, Kristen, ne soyez pas aussi impolie envers nos invités ! »**

Suivant la voix, Lydia et Isaac levèrent d'un même mouvement leurs têtes vers la mezzanine qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux. De là où ils étaient, la femme qui venait de parler leur était entièrement visible. Ils pouvaient apercevoir sa jupe patineuse noir, son chemisier blanc et ses longs cheveux bruns descendre sur ses épaules. Isaac aurait parié qu'elle avait une vingtaine d'années, si ce n'était moins. Son sourire éblouissant étonna quelques peu le loup garou frisé qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement d'humeur entre la réceptionniste et la jeune femme devant eux.

Alors que la jeune femme descendait les escaliers, Isaac donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Lydia, la questionnant du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit par la négative, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui se passait. Une fois que la jeune fille –maintenant Isaac en était sur, elle avait leur âge- fut à leur hauteur, elle lui tandis sa main, un sourire illuminant toujours son visage.

 **« Salut ! Je suis Emilie ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! »**

Hésitant, Isaac lui tandis doucement sa main avant de la serrer, son cerveau ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation actuelle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lydia qui la détailla de haut en bas. Elle regarda d'abord son visage, ses cheveux, sa tenue et ensuite elle regarda ses chaussures. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle regarda ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas des talons comme elle s'y attendait mais des converses noire toute simple. Voyant son trouble, la jeune fille s'empressa de lui répondre.

 **« Oh, oui. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise dans des chaussures à talons. Alors même si l'uniforme est obligatoire, j'ai au moins le droit à la liberté pour mes pieds. »**

Un magnifique sourire éclaira finalement le visage de Lydia. Jugeant sans doute la jeune fille digne de confiance, elle lui tandis sa main tout en se présentant.

 **« Je suis Lydia. Et l'autre imbécile qui ne sait pas se présenter, c'est Isaac.**

 **-Et bien, bienvenue à vous deux ! Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons nous diriger dans mon bureau, histoire d'être un peu plus… tranquille, vous voyez ?**

 **-Oui, bien sur. »**

Sans aucune hésitation, Lydia suivit Emilie vers les escaliers, avant de monter ceux-ci et de finalement s'arrêter en plein milieux de sa monté pour se retourner vers Isaac et le questionner du regard.

 **« Tu viens ou tu compte rester là ? »**

Sans demander son reste, Isaac se précipita à la suite de son amie, sans pour autant lancer un dernier regard à la supposer Kristen à qui il ne faisait, d'ailleurs, pas confiance.

OOO

 **« Qui êtes vous ?**

 **-Je pourrais essayer de dire « personnes » mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse vraiment marcher donc…** marmonna lamentablement Scott, ses oreilles sifflant toujours »

L'homme le releva brutalement, maintenant toujours ses mains dans son dos. Il approcha brutalement son visage de l'oreille de Scott avant de lui souffler :

 **« N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, gamin. Compris ? »**

Scott poussa alors un lamentable gémissement, la prise sur ses bras se resserrant douloureusement.

 **« Donc, je réitère ma question. Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Euh… c'est… assez compliqué ?** Répondit Scott, peu sur de lui

 **-Je rêve ou tu me poses la question ? »**

Malgré ses efforts pour s'empêcher de rire, Ethan ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lâcha un ricanement, faisant revenir l'attention sur lui.

 **« Ca te fait rire, toi ? »**

Sans prévenir, l'homme qui retenait Ethan le serra un peu plus contre lui et dégaina un couteau sortit de nulle part pour le poser sur sa gorge, faisant, soit dit en passant, blêmir le dit concerné.

 **« Non, attend. »**

La voix, calme et posé, venait de derrière les deux adolescents.

 **« Veux-tu, s'il te plait, James, enlever ton couteau de la gorge de ce garçon ? »**

Le dénommer James obéi alors à l'homme, non sans un grognement de protestation.

 **« Bien. Maintenant je vais vous demandez, messieurs, de bien vouloir lâcher ces jeunes hommes pour que je puisse les questionner sur leurs venu. »**

Encore une fois, les hommes obéirent, libérant Scott et Ethan de leur prise. Une fois leurs bras dégourdis, les deux adolescents se retournèrent enfin vers le mystérieux homme qui leurs avait sauvé la vie.

L'homme, assez vieux, avait, comme on pouvait l'entendre à sa voix, tous d'un homme d'affaire, à commencer par sa coupe qui, étant taillé en carré, laissait apercevoir entièrement ses cheveux gris et blancs. S'en suivit de sa légère barbe, elle aussi grise et de ses yeux gris malicieux qui semblait en savoir autant sur le monde que n'importe qui. Il portait un costar beige et une cravate bleue qui faisait –selon Ethan- très professionnel.

 **« Bien. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir.** Leurs sourit l'homme en désignant quelques chose derrière eux »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir, à quelques mètres d'eux une table ronde avec quatre chaises autour. Méfiants, ils se dirigèrent vers la table et s'assirent lentement, s'échangeant des regards plein d'incompréhension et de suspicion.

 **« Voyons messieurs, ne soyez pas si méfiant. Rien ne vas vous êtres fait, je vous le promets. Mais si par contre vous tentez de vous enfuir, je ne promettrais rien quant au futur de votre vie. »**

L'homme prit place en face des deux garçons tout en croisant ses mains devant lui. Il prit une profonde respiration, regarda les deux adolescents dans les yeux et leurs demanda d'une voix sérieuse :

 **« Pour qu'elle raison êtes-vous ici ? »**

Sans aucune hésitation, Scott lui répondit.

 **« Pour aider notre ami.**

 **-Aider votre ami, hum ? Et bien, racontez moi comment vous comptez sauver votre ami en venant ici ?**

 **-Justement, nous ne risquons pas de le sauver en venant ici, c'est pourquoi nous avons essayé de trouver toutes sortes d'indices qui pourraient nous aider, et nos indices nous ont menés à vous.** Expliqua Ethan

 **-Et comment vos « indices » vous ont-ils mené à nous ?** Demanda lentement l'homme

 **-Grace au chloroforme. »**

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il se leva brutalement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage.

 **« De quoi parlez vous ?** Questionna t-il, ses yeux toujours autant ouvert

 **-Le chloroforme.** Répéta Ethan **Nous l'avons sent… prélever dans le bus ou notre ami a était kidnappé.**

 **-Attendez, vous parlez du kidnapping de Beacon Hills ?**

 **-Oui n…**

 **-Vous ne devriez pas vous en occuper. Ce ne sont pas des affaires pour des adolescents comme vous.**

 **-Attendez !** L'interrompit Scott **Vous connaissez quelques chose sur le kidnapping de Beacon Hills ?**

 **-Non !** Répondit précipitamment l'homme **Je ne sais rien du tout à ce sujet !**

 **-Non, vous mentez ! Vous savez quelque chose, mais vous avez peur de le dire à cause des représailles qui pourraient suivre !** S'énerva Scott en se levant à son tour

 **-N'ose pas me parler sur ce ton, espèce de bon à rien !**

 **-N'ose encore plus jamais insulté mon ami devant moi ! »**

Sans prévenir, Ethan se jeta sauvagement sur les soldats armées derrière l'homme avant de se jeter sur eux et de les massacrer un à un, sans pitié. Ses gestes rapides et fluides lui permirent de ne pas se faire toucher par les balles qui volaient partout autour d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, une demi-dizaine de cadavres jonchaient la pièce toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls trois cœurs continuaient de battre, irrégulièrement suite à la récente poussé d'adrénaline ou encore de peur. Les regards des deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la seule personne ennemie encore en vie dans la pièce.

 **« Vous avez un choix. Soit nous dire ce que vous nous cacher et mourir dans une grande souffrance de la main de l'homme que vous avez trahi, ou soit ne rien nous dire et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances qui seront pratiquer par mon ami ici présent.** Lui expliqua Scott tout en désignant Ethan de la main

 **-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien vous dire. Je lui ai promis !** Sanglota l'homme

 **-Qui ça ? Qui est «** _ **il**_ **»?** S'énerva Scott

 **-Le… le patron de l'organisation. Il… c'est… je ne savais pas qu'il continuait ce qu'il faisait après tout ce temps ! Il a toujours eu d'étranges idées pour les recruter ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !**

 **-Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps et dit nous qui est «** _ **il**_ **».** Hurla Scott

 **-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous le dire.**

 **-Alors on va vous forcez.** Décida Ethan en commençant à lever la main pour l'abattre sur le torse de l'homme

 **-Non ! Attendez ! Attendez ! Je… je ne peux pas vous le dire. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le pourra. C'est… c'est le vendeur du patron. Lui, il pourra vous donnez des infos sur le patron. Moi je ne sais rien sur lui. Rien du tout. Mais son vendeur, lui, il en connait beaucoup.**

 **-Où se trouve t-il ?** Questionna Ethan

 **-Sacramento. La base militaire de Sacramento. »**

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma finalement en Scott. Se pourrait-il que ce fameux vendeur soit celuiqu'ils recherchaient ? Le vendeur de chloroforme qui pourrait les emmener directement aux ravisseurs de Stiles ? Se pourrait-il que son frère soit bientôt retrouvé ? Il l'espérait.

Un coup de griffe plus tard, l'homme tomba à terre, mort.

OOO

 **« Je n'ai pas confiance en ce bâtiment. Je suis sur qu'il est piégé.**

 **-Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas piégé Aiden.**

 **-Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas.**

 **-Donc il peut quand même être piégé?**

 **-Oui, peut être, je n'en sais rien.** Souffla d'exaspération Kira

 **-Donc j'avais raison, il est piégé.**

 **-Tu es vraiment énervant, tu le sais ça, non ?**

 **-Oui, on me la déjà dit quelques fois.** Répondit Aiden en haussant les épaules »

Kira ne put s'empêcher de pouffer suite à la remarque d'Aiden quant elle sentie soudain son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

 **« C'est qui ?** Demanda Aiden en s'arrêtant de marcher

 **-Scott.** Répondit Kira en s'arrêtant elle aussi

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?**

 **-Il vient de me dire qu'il fallait que l'on rentre au loft, que lui et Ethan avait trouvé le camp militaire à Sacramento mais qu'ils n'y sont pas allés. Il n'est pas plus précis.**

 **-Attend… tu te rends compte que l'ont vient de faire des heures de route pour rien là, non ?**

 **-Oui, je sais.**

 **-Donc tu dois savoir qu'actuellement je déteste ton petit ami, non ?**

 **-En faite, je m'en doutais un peu, oui. On rentre ?**

 **-On rentre. »**

OOO

 **« Oh mon dieu ! »**

Lydia donna un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes d'Isaac qui poussa un grognement suite à cela.

« **Quoi ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'ont voit un bureau aussi classe. »**

Emilie rigola, tout en détaillant son grand bureau.

 **« Oui, cette grande pièce m'a aussi étonnée la toute première fois que je l'ai vu, je dois l'admettre.**

 **-Tu vois !** Protesta Isaac

 **-Je vous en pris asseyez vous. »**

Sans se faire prier, Isaac s'affala dans un des pouf à la droite du bureau sous –encore une fois- le regard réprobateur de Lydia et sous le rire d'Emilie. Lydia suivie Isaac en s'asseyant doucement sur le pouf suivie peu de temps après par Emilie.

 **« Donc, à ce que j'ai pu voir, vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour les inscriptions en tant qu'élèves. Enfin, je parlais de Lydia pas de toi… Isaac, vu que… c'est une école de fille. Bref… donc ? Vous êtes venu là pour quelle raison ?**

 **-Nous avions une question…** commença Isaac

 **-Attendez, vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour une question ? Waouh ! A moins qu'il y a quelques chose d'autre, je ne sais pas…et d'ailleurs je ne peux pas savoir vu que je t'ai coupé avant que tu puisse finir ta phrase, désolé.**

 **-Non… enfaite maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai. On a fait quelques heures de route juste pour vous posez une question.** Lui répondit Isaac en partant dans ses pensés

 **-Enfin bref !** Reprit Lydia **Nous voulions juste savoir si vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui, part tout hasard, vend du chloroforme ?**

 **-Le chloroforme n'est plus utilisé depuis plusieurs années dans le domaine militaire, donc par conséquent, à part sur le marché noir, je ne vois pas qui pourrais n'en vendre, non. A moins que… il y a une base à…**

 **-Sacramento.** La coupa Isaac en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir d'Ethan **Il faut que l'ont rentre, c'est urgent, ils ont trouvé quelques chose. »**

Sans se faire prier, les trois adolescents se levèrent d'un même geste tandis qu'Isaac et Lydia se précipitèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à l'ouvrir pour en sortir, Emilie les appela, les faisant se retourner. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, pris un bout de papier et le leur tandis. Sous les regards rempli de questions des deux adolescents, elle leurs répondit.

 **« C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide… n'hésitez surtout pas.**

 **-Merci, Emilie.** Lui répondit chaleureusement Lydia avant d'ouvrir finalement la porte et de partir »

OOO

La meute était réunie dans le loft de Derek depuis quelques heures maintenant, entourant tous la table du salon sur laquelle se trouvait une carte. Sur cette carte, Sacramento était entouré en rouge tandis qu'autour de la table, tout le monde s'affolait.

 **« Nous devons y aller maintenant !** Cria Scott

 **-La nuit va tomber, ça ne sert à rien !** S'opposa Allison

 **-Justement, ils ne vont pas nous voir !** Défendit Kira

 **-Nous n'ont plus, on ne va pas les voir !** Contra Danny

 **-Certains d'entre nous sont des êtres surnaturels, tu as oublié ?** Grogna Aiden

 **-Ne lui parle pas comme ça !** S'écria Ethan

 **-Wow ! Calmez-vous !** Intervint Isaac

 **-Laisse-les faire, Isaac.** Roula des yeux Lydia

 **-Stop ! Calmez-vous !** Rugit Derek, faisant attirer l'attention sur lui **En premier, tout le monde va se calmer, ok ? Je sais que vous êtes tous pressé de retrouver Stiles, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se chamailler et se dépêcher, ok ? Allison à raison, Scott, la nuit va bientôt tomber, ça ne sert donc à rien d'y aller maintenant, car même si certains d'entre nous voient bien la nuit, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.** Dit-il, son regard s'appuyant sur Kira et Danny **Et enfin, réfléchissez un peu ! C'est Sacramento ! La capitale de la Californie ! Vous pensez sérieusement que ça sera aussi simple d'entrer dans cette base militaire que dans ceux d'auparavant ? Non ! Alors calmez-vous un peu et réfléchissez ! »**

Après quelques secondes de silence, Derek repris.

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir de plan, pas dans une situation comme celle-là. Donc, et même si ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, nous construiront un plan une fois arriver là-bas, ok ? Maintenant rentrer chez vous, aller vous reposez. On se retrouve ici à 9 heures. »**

Sans demander son reste, Derek monta à l'étage pour s'écrouler dans son lit, serrant l'oreiller Batman de Stiles dans ses bras et respirant son odeur, même si maintenant, elle était à peine perceptible, et s'endormi dans cette position.

OOO

Quand Stiles se réveilla, sa première réaction fut de regarder l'heure sur l'immense cadran. 6h57. 10 jours … cela faisait aujourd'hui 10 jours qu'il était là, affamé, faible, triste…

Alors qu'il commencait à se perdre dans ses sombres pensées, un horrible bruit le fit frissonner. Le bruit d'une porte de métal que l'on ouvre. Automatiquement, tous les élèves se réveillèrent et se plaquèrent chacun au mur, la véritable peur se lisant sur leurs visages. Trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers une jeune fille brune et une autre blonde au fond de la grande pièce. Deux les empoignèrent brusquement par les bras. Les filles, trop faibles, n'urent pas la force de résister.

Pris d'une rage soudaine, Stiles se leva, sous le cri de peur de Jade qui hurla son prénom, et se jeta sur le troisième homme. L'homme, surpris, tomba à la renverse. Stiles en profita donc pour le ruer de coups. Lorsque l'homme repris contenance, il bascula Stiles sur le côté, le jeta par terre et le rua à son tour de coups. Tout y passa, de sa tête à ses côtes. Bien que la souffrance fut présente dans tous les membres de Stiles, une fois que l'homme arrêta de le frapper, il réussi à trouver la force de se relever et de lui hurler au visage, la rage écumant de son corps.

 **« Où les emmenez-vous ?! Qu'est ce que vous leurs faite ?! Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?! Pourquoi vous nous retenez ici, hein ?! Pourquoi ?! »**

Stiles ne sentit d'abord pas les bras qui le retenaient, mais quand il ne parvint pas à lever la main, il se retourna, surpris. C'était Jade qui, en pleure, le retenait, le suppliant d'arrêter, de laisser tomber. Mais sa colère ne descendit pas pour autant, elle s'intensifia même. Il se dégagea facilement de la prise de son ami et se jeta encore une fois sur l'homme.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Stiles était par terre, sa tête bourdonnant suite à sa récente et brutale chute. Il entendit quelques choses, un bruit vif, sourd, qui lui glaça le sang. Il se retourna alors du mieux qu'il pouvait pour apercevoir ce qui venait de se passer. Son regard tomba sur l'homme qu'il avait frappé peu de temps auparavant. Stiles fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Sous l'incompréhension, Stiles tourna lui aussi sa tête, ses yeux s'agrandissant subitement sous ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et courut vers la personne allongé au sol. Il prit la tête de son amie sur ses genoux, tous en la calant contre lui et en appuyant sa main sur la plaie qui saignait abondamment. Ses mains, tremblantes, peinaient à appuyer correctement sur la blessure.

 **« Non, non, non, non, non… »**

Ses mots sortaient inlassablement de sa bouche, dans un murmure rapide et régulier.

 **« Stiles…**

 **-Non, ne parle pas. Il… il faut que tu économise ton air… il… tu…**

 **-Stiles, calme-toi… tout va bien…**

 **-Non, il… il t'a tiré dessus… »**

En disant ses mots, la tête de Stiles se tourna vers la porte en fer. L'homme était encore à côté, réalisant finalement la situation. Stiles eu juste le temps de remarquer ses yeux bleu glaces avant qu'il ne parte, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

 **« Stiles ? »**

Aussitôt, Stiles reporta son attention sur son amie allongé dans ses bras.

 **« Oui ?**

 **-Tu peux… tu peux me raconter quelques chose ? »**

Stiles sourit tout en essuyant une larme, prenant enfin conscience d'être en train de pleurer.

 **« Oui, bien sur. De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?**

 **-Je te fais confiance pour ça.** Chuchota-t-elle »

Stiles sourit, elle le connaissait bien.

 **« Imagine-toi au bord d'un immense lac, sur une île. Le soleil se reflétant dessus, créant de magnifiques reflets orangés. Il fait beau, une légère brise de vent te caresse le visage. Tu regardes autour de toi, et tu vois la liberté des arbres, leurs souffles calmes et légers. En face de toi se trouve d'énormes montagnes de plusieurs milliers d'années, elles aussi sont magnifiques. Tu t'allonges dans l'herbe, et tu regardes le ciel. Il est clair, dégagé, resplendissant. Et là, tu les vois. C'est deux magnifiques oiseaux qui viennent vers toi. Leurs ailes sont immenses, et leurs plumages tellement colorés, que tu ne peux pas décrire toutes leurs couleurs. Ils volent vers toi… de magnifiques oiseaux…**

 **-Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux… ce sont des anges… »**

Elle souffla son dernier soupire, avant de fermer les yeux, une larme perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Dans la petite pièce, tous pleuraient silencieusement. Stiles, dévasté, des torrents de larmes dévalant ses joues, ne put s'empêcher d'hurler sa douleur. Son cri se répercutant dans toute la pièce. Un cri brisé, un cri de deuil, un cri de souffrance, un cri de perte…

OOO

Non loin de là, une personne se réveilla en sursaut, un horrible son se répétant en échos dans ses oreilles. Un seul mot lui vient alors à l'esprit :

 **« Stiles… »**


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :

Il est bien peu de monstres qui méritent la peur que nous en avons. –André Gide

 _ **Flash Back :**_

 _ **« Derek ?**_

 _ **-Hum ?**_

 _ **-Je peux te poser une question ?**_

 _ **-Hum.**_

 _ **-Ça te plairait, toi, d'avoir des enfants ? »**_

 _Surpris par la question, Derek se redressa de sur le canapé tout en toussant, sa salive s'étant subitement bloqué dans sa gorge. Stiles, dont la tête était posé sur les genoux de Derek, du relever celle-ci dut au brusque mouvement de Derek._

 _ **« Je ne sais pas comment je suis supposé prendre ça.**_ _Grimaça Stiles_

 _ **-Non, non ! Ne le prend pas mal. C'est juste que j'ai était… surpris.**_

 _ **-Oui, je vois ça.**_ _Lui répondit Stiles en se redressant …_ _ **Alors ?**_

 _ **-Euh… je… je pense que oui, je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment… réfléchie.**_

 _ **-Sérieux ? Attend Derek, tu vas avoir 25 ans et tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir des minis bébés Derek ?**_

 _ **-Non…**_

 _ **-Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour quand tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas le chocolat pour le mettre sur ce jour. Tu es vraiment bizarre.**_

 _ **-Moi ? Bizarre ? Peut être. Mais au moins on se complète, non ? »**_

 _Stiles sourit et se rapprocha de Derek, posant sa tête sur son épaule._

 _ **« Vrai. Et donc… pour les enfants ?**_

 _ **-On verra Stiles.**_ _Lui répondit Derek en rigolant »_

 _Fin flash back :_

OOO

 **« Derek ?** **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Demandala voix ensommeillée de Scott au travers du combiné

 **-C'est à propos de Stiles. Il s'est passé quelque chose, dépêche toi de venir au loft. J'ai déjà prévenu les autres. »**

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Scott sauta de son lit, s'habilla rapidement et descendit en bas de ses escaliers pour s'enfuir dehors en courant, prenant sa forme lupine. Son frère avait encore des problèmes, il n'y avait donc aucun temps à perdre.

OOO

En attendant que Scott et le reste de la meute arrive, Derek était assis sur son canapé, des vagues de souvenirs le frappant de pleins fouet.

 _ **Flash Back :**_

 **« J'adore ton canapé…** souffla de contentement Stiles

 **-Vu comment tu es affalé dessus, je pense que j'avais deviné, oui.**

 **-Nan mais sérieux ! Attend Der', c'est le canapé le plus moche, mais le plus confortable sur lequel je ne me suis jamais allongé ! Il est magique !**

 **-Oui, je voudrais bien te croire, si seulement tu me laissais une place pour m'asseoir sur ce canapé.**

 **-Roh c'est bon…** ronchonna Stiles en s'asseyant sur le canapé

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu fais la tête ?** Lui demanda finalement Derek quand Stiles ne bougea pas de sa position tout en gardant ses bras croisés sur son torse

 **-Mmmmh…**

 **-C'est censé être un oui ?**

 **-Mmmmh…**

 **-Tu sais quoi Stiles, je viens de me rendre compte que tu vas bientôt avoir 18 ans et que tu te comporte comme si tu en avais toujours 16.**

 **-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?** S'inquiéta soudain Stiles en se retournant vers lui, sourcils froncés

 **-Non,** sourit Derek **, j'adore ça. »**

Le loup garou se pencha vers Stiles, avant de poser délicatement sa main sur sa joue et de l'embrasser délicatement. Automatiquement, Stiles se mit à frissonner de la tête au pied, que ce soit pour les lèvres douces de Derek sur les sienne ou pour le sourire qu'il avait aperçut quelques secondes auparavant sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Se séparant finalement, Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux tout en lui disant :

 **« Je déteste quand tu fais ça alors que je suis supposé te faire la tête…**

 **-Faire quoi ?**

 **-Ça.** Lui expliqua Stiles en capturant de nouveau les lèvres de Derek »

 _Fin flash back :_

Maintenant qu'il savait que Stiles ne tiendrais plus longtemps, Derek se posait des questions. Il y a de cela une semaine, lorsqu'il avait dit au revoir à Stiles sur cet air de bus, était-ce la dernière fois qu'il le voyait vivant ? Et il y a de ça à peine un mois, quand Stiles avait évoqué leur avenir… si avenir il y avait toujours. Non ! Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser comme ça, il ne pouvait abandonner, pas alors qu'ils étaient si près du but. Si près…

L'Alpha fut coupé dans ses pensées quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur sa meute entière, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux bouffis d'avoir étaient réveillé de leur sommeil. Derek se leva, fixant sa meute.

 **« Stiles a de gros problèmes. Et j'ai bien peur de devoir commencer l'expédition à Sacramento plus tôt que prévu. »**

OOO

 **« Qu'est ce que vous dîtes ?!** S'écria l'homme en se relevant brutalement de son fauteuil

 **-Que Phillips à tué un de vos protégé, monsieur.**

 **-Comment cela s'est-il produit ?!**

 **-Il semblerait que le garçon l'ai provoqué tout en se rebellant, et que donc, par instinct de défense, Phillips ai tenté de le tuer, comme l'indiquaient vos ordres à propos des personnes se rebellant.**

 **-N'aurez-vous, ne serait-ce une seconde, écoutez ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois ?!** S'énerva t-il

 **-Oui, oui bien sûr, monsieur.** Balbutia l'homme

 **-Oh, vraiment ?! Alors, pourquoi, avez-vous tué l'une des deux personnes qui était supposé rester en vie, hein ?**

 **-Euh… je pense que… certaines personnes n'ont pas bien… compris vos ordres, monsieur.**

 **-Vous croyez ?!** Hurla t-il en se relevant de son siège **Maintenant dégagez de ma vue avant qu'une balle ne se loge malencontreusement dans votre tête ! Et à l'avenir, essayez d'écoutez mes ordres, car je vous préviens, si le deuxième meurt à son tour, ce ne sera pas la torture que vous subirez, mais bien pire. »**

OOO

 **« …ok, mais faîtes attention à vous.**

 **-C'est promis shérif. »**

Derek raccrocha le téléphone et le fourra dans sa poche arrière, avant de se retourner vers sa meute qui était tous agglutinés sur les voitures de chacun, attendant les ordres de Derek.

 **« C'est bon, le shérif est prévenu. On peut y aller.**

 **-Ok. Donc ont fait comment pour les voitures ?** Demanda Scott

 **-Kira prend sa voiture avec Aiden, Danny et Allison. Je prends la mienne avec Scott, Ethan et Isaac et Lydia. C'est bon ?**

La meute acquiesça. Ils étaient près.

OOO

Après avoir raccroché son téléphone, le shérif s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, soupirant de fatigue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces adolescents d'à peine 18 ans ai fait tous ce travail. C'était lui le policier, c'était lui qui devait se consacrer à la recherche de ces adolescents, mais non. C'était les amis de son fils qui, malgré leurs études, passaient le plus claire de leurs temps à rechercher les disparues. Etait-il si mauvais dans son métier qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver de simples kidnappeurs ? Non, il ne pouvait penser ça. Il devait se montrer fort, et surtout, espérer que tous ce passeraient bien.

OOO

Dans les deux voitures, chaque personne était stressées, chacun appréhendant ce qui allait prochainement se passer. Durant le trajet, personne ne prononça un seul mot, de peur de briser le silence religieux qui s'était installé.

En début d'après midi, ils arrivèrent finalement à Sacramento, les bouches toujours close mais leurs yeux respirant de confiance et de détermination. Oui, ils allaient le faire.

Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la ville, cherchant dans les moindres recoins de la ville le moindre signe de possible usine, bâtiment inutilisé ou école pouvant montrer les indices dont ils avaient besoin. Ce fut Kira, qui, après avoir cherché de nombreuse fois sur son téléphone trouva enfin quelque chose possible de correspondre à leurs attentes.

 **« Attend… sérieusement ?** Lui demanda Scott, les yeux ébahi devant l'usine devant lui **Une usine de lait ?**

 **-Mais non, idiot, retourne toi !** Lui souffla d'exaspération Kira

 **-Et… euh… je suis supposé voir quoi ? Enfin… à part le pont ?**

 **-Sérieusement ? Qui est le loup garou ici ?** Marmonna Allison en roulant des yeux »

La jeune chasseuse s'avança prudemment sur la grande route avant de rapidement la traverser et d'aller se réfugier au milieu de la route, entre les deux barrières sécurisés. Elle se dirigea vers l'immense poutre soutenant le pont, avant de sourire. Elle l'avait trouvé. Elle se retourna vers sa meute qui était toujours à l'autre bout de la route, la regardant sans pour autant comprendre. Elle leurs fit signe de la rejoindre, signalant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

Comprenant qu'Allison avait sans doute trouvée quelque chose, la meute la rejoignit au milieu de la route, devant un des principaux piliers du pont.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé.** Lui demanda Derek

 **-Ça.** Lui répondit-elle en s'avançant rapidement dans les hautes herbes »

Elle posa sa mains sur le pilier du pont avant de la descendre doucement, laissant sur le béton une trace de ses doigts grâce à la rosée su matin, et de finalement écartée l'herbe près du mur de son autre mains, tandis que derrière elle, la meute la regardait, ne comprenant pas le moindre du monde ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle arrêta enfin sa main sur quelque chose, caché par les hautes herbes qui avaient repris leur place. Elle tourna son visage vers eux, un sourire éclairant son visage.

 **« Je l'ai trouvé. »**

OOO

Il ne s'avait plus combien de temps il était resté sur le corps de son amie, criant de détresse et pleurant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait juste qu'une personne l'avait tiré en arrière, le repoussant du corps de Jade, celle qui était morte par sa faute. Il s'était alors débattu autant qu'il le pouvait, essayant de se rapprocher d'elle… en vain. Il avait alors abandonné, laissant le corps de son amie seul au milieu de la pièce. Ses larmes, bien que moins présente, ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Sa tristesse le brulant entièrement.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que la personne derrière ne le tenait plus aussi fermement qu'avant, il se détacha lentement d'elle, et courut précipitamment vers la porte en fer que tous craignaient tant, et frappa violemment dessus, écrasant ses poings contre les parois de métal. Sa voix s'éleva soudain, forte et vibrante dans la pièce silencieuse.

 **« Aller ! Amenez-vous ! Venez me buter, comme vous faites si bien ! Aller ! Pourquoi vous ne venez pas, vous avez peur ? Peur comme la bande de lâche que vous êtes ? Vous tuez, tuez, et tuez encore des personnes innocentes pour quoi ? Pour vous ? Pour le Oh!grand plaisir de nous voir mort dans une marre de sang ! Vous s'avez quoi ? Maintenant vous pouvez venir et me tuer, je m'en fou ! Car j'accepterai avec plaisir de mourir par des saletés tel que vous si cela pourrais retarder celle des personnes derrière moi ! Parce que moi, contrairement à vous, je veux sauver des vies et non en éliminer. Alors venez et osez encore une fois tuer une personne pour ensuite rentrer chez vous et regardez votre famille dans les yeux ! Osez ! »**

Alors qu'il croyait ses espoirs vains, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant sous ses yeux une dizaine d'hommes armées jusqu'aux dents. Il frissonna d'horreur. Mais que lui avait-il prit ? Pourquoi avait-il provoqué ses hommes armés alors qu'il s'était promis de rester en vie. Pour son père, pour Scott, pour Derek, pour sa famille, sa meute. Et là, maintenant, aujourd'hui, il allait mourir.

Un bruit sourd retenti, sifflant brutalement dans l'air. Une déchirure vive surpris Stiles au flan, et avant même qu'il ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, il tomba en arrière, sa tête frappant brutalement le sol. Ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur l'endroit d'où sa douleur provenait. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud affluer sur ses mains. Il releva sa paume droite vers ses yeux avant de pousser un autre gémissement de douleur quand il vit celle-ci couverte de sang. Il compressa du mieux qu'il put sa blessure, malgré ses mains tremblantes de douleur.

Doucement, ses mains relâchèrent leur pression sur son flan, tandis que sa tête tomba mollement sur le côté. Ses yeux, déjà lourd, se fermèrent tout seul, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement. De nombreuses personnes y entrèrent, poussant chacun une exclamation surprise en voyant le carnage de la grande pièce jaune. Du sang séché ornait tristement les murs pâles, tandis qu'une vingtaine d'adolescents terrifiés étaient regroupés en un gros tas au fond de la pièce. C'est alors que leurs regards se posèrent sur deux personnes au sol, chacun ayant une tâche rouge sur leur buste. Immédiatement, Derek reconnut la personne allongé par terre et se précipita à ses côté. Bien que le shérif et Scott voulurent courir à sa suite, ils ne purent, étant retenu par une équipe médicale leur faisant clairement comprendre que les adolescents avaient besoin d'aide et qu'ils s'occuperaient des blessés à terre. A contre cœur, ils se dirigèrent vers les adolescents, luttant de toute leurs force pour ne pas courir au près de Stiles.

Dès qu'il était arrivés à côté de Stiles, le premier réflexe de Derek fût d'écouter son cœur, qui battait toujours, bien que lentement. Son second geste fut d'appuyer fortement sur l'impacte causé par ce qui lui semblait être une balle. Il voyait déjà le sang de son petit ami recouvrir ses mains. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes avaient commencé à coulé sur son visage. Lentement, il ramena son compagnon vers lui avant de l'étreindre, son corps inconscients dans ses bras et sa tête sur son épaule. Terrifié pour l'homme qu'il aimait, il commença à lui murmurer toute sorte de mots d'encouragement au creux de l'oreille, le désespoir lui vrillant douloureusement le cœur.

 **« Je t'en pris, Stiles. Je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi, ne m'abandonnes pas. Stiles… s'il te plait. Ouvre tes yeux. Regarde-moi. »**

Derrière lui, les ambulanciers venaient de déclarer la mort de la jeune fille brune, décédée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ils voulurent ensuite s'activer sur le corps de Stiles, reposant toujours dans les bras de Derek. En les voyant venir autour de lui et de son compagnon, Derek grogna, son loup désapprouvant totalement de le laisser aux mains de ces inconnus. Mais son côté humain, lui, compris soudainement ce qui était le mieux pour Stiles et pour sa survie. C'est pour ça qu'il commença doucement à lâcher Stiles sur le sol, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille une phrase qui lui serra le cœur.

 **« Je t'aime, Stiles. »**

Et il se leva, tournant le dos à la personne qui avait le plus besoin de lui en ce moment, ses larmes dévalant rageusement ses joues.

OOO

Pour n'importe qu'elle personne présente ce jour là, chacun d'iraient que ce qui s'étaient passé ensuite fut très rapide. Chaque élèves avaient étaient dispersés dans plusieurs véhicules de police, tandis que les ambulanciers étaient partie en urgence après avoir minimisé le saignement de Stiles. La meute, quant à elle, était partie elle aussi en urgence à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, ou, avant de pouvoir aller attendre en salle d'attente, elle devait déposer une déposition sur comment les choses s'étaient déroulé à Sacramento.

OOO

 **« Est-ce que tout c'est passé comme prévu ?**

 **-A peu près, monsieur.**

 **-Comment ça, à peu près ?!**

 **-Et bien, comme vous l'aviez prédit, la police a retrouvée les adolescents et croit avoir les cartes en mains, mais pendant cette intervention, votre protégé à était blessé.**

 **-Quoi ?! Que me dîtes- vous ?**

 **-Je… je suis désolé, monsieur.**

 **-Va-t-il survivre ?**

 **-… Je m'en assurerais, monsieur.**

 **-Bien. Et vous ferez deux choses pour moi. En premier, tuer la personne qui à blessé mon protégé, et en second, assurez vous de lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, histoire… de le convaincre ?**

 **-Oui, bien sur monsieur.** Répliqua t-il, un sourire sournois s'emparant de son visage »

OOO

Derek tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital quand le shérif y débarqua brusquement, un regard terriblement inquiet sur le visage. Il se précipita vers Derek, le prenant dans ses bras.

 **« Tu as fini ta déposition ?** Demanda t-il à Derek tout en s'éloignant de lui

 **-Oui, i peine 5 minutes,** répondit t-il, encore gêné des soudains élans d'affection du shérif

 **-Bien, et les autres ?**

 **-Ils vont bientôt arriver. »**

Le shérif acquiesça, ses yeux se voilant soudainement d'une peine incommensurable.

 **« Tu n'as aucune nouvelle ?**

 **-Non, je suis désole.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, fiston, j'aurais du m'en douter. »**

Le shérif s'éclaircit la gorge avant de finalement lâcher :

 **« Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, chacun d'entre vous.**

 **-Le mérite ne me revient pas à moi shérif, mais à Scott. C'est lui qui a trouvé le chloroforme, mené la mission et…**

 **-Derek… Derek, ne donne pas toute la victoire aux autres. Tu as toi aussi aidé Scott et tout les autres à retrouver Stiles, et sans vous, ces adolescents seraient en effet encore dans cette affreuse pièce immaculé de sang. OK ? Donc arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu n'as pas à le faire, rien n'est de ta faute mon garçon. »**

C'est ce moment là que choisie la meute pour rentrer dans la pièce, abordant tous une mine sombre sur le visage. Par instinct de protection, Derek se dirigea vers eux, les questionnant du regard sur comment ils se sentaient. Ne devant sentir aucun problème venant d'eux, il s'éloigna, regagnant sa place initiale. Les regards convergèrent ensuite vers le shérif, attendant de bonne nouvelles concernant leur ami. Semblant comprendre leur question, le shérif hocha négativement la tête.

 **« Je suis désolé, mais je suis comme vous. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis son admission ici.**

 **-Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.** Souffla Scott »

Chacun approuvèrent ses dires en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise, attendant impatiemment. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le shérif vit les mains immaculées de sang de Derek qu'il ne cesser de bouger frénétiquement. Ses mains portaient le sang de son fils.

 **« Va te laver les mains, fils. Enlève tes remords par la même occasion, OK ? »**

Comprenant où il venait en venir, Derek acquiesça. Il se leva, attirant le regard de la meute par la même occasion, mais il réussi à les ignorer parfaitement en passant devant eux et en allant dans le couloir, cherchant un lavabo. Quand il en trouva finalement un dans les vestiaires des hommes, il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, mais quelque chose devant lui le glaça d'effroi.

Il voyait son reflet dans le miroir, celui-ci dévoilant son teint terni de fatigue et ses cheveux noir ébouriffées. Quant à ses mains, elles étaient dans un terrible état. Ses paumes étaient entièrement recouvertes de sang, tandis que son tee-shirt n'était pas dans un était plus convenable. De toute part, l'ont pouvait y apercevoir plusieurs variation de tâche de sang.

De rage, il ouvrit le robinet et se frotta brusquement les mains, regardant le sang de son compagnon couler dans le lavabo. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes s'étaient mélangés à la substance rougeâtre de l'eau, il pleurait.

Ses sens en alerte, il entendit avant de voir un cœur battre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il sécha ses larmes d'un coup brusque de la main avant de regarder Scott dans les yeux qui venait juste de rentrer dans les toilettes pour homme.

 **« On a des nouvelles de Stiles. »**

Sans plus attendre, il passa en courant devant Scott pour se diriger vers la salle d'attente, le cœur battant la chamade. Il apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, regardant toute sa meute trépignant d'impatience devant le docteur. Scott ne tarda pas à arriver derrière lui, regardant de ses yeux suppliant le médecin en face de lui.

 **« Bon, je ne vais pas vous cacher que votre ami à survécu de justesse. »**

Les épaules se détendirent, il était vivant.

 **« Mais malheureusement il a perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est pour ça que nous l'avons branché à une poche de sang. Nous l'avons également mis sous morphine, pour éviter que la douleur soit trop intense. En se qui concerne le reste. Il aura besoin d'énormément de repos et devra se contenter de peu de chose. Donc aucuns mouvements brusques pendant au moins un bout mois, le temps de se reposer correctement.**

 **-Nous pouvons aller le voir ?** Demanda Lydia

 **-Il a besoin d'énormément de repos…**

 **-Je vous en supplie.** Papillonna telle des yeux

 **-Il ne va se réveiller que d'ici 20 minutes. Vous pourriez y aller dans une demi-heure. Il se trouve chambre 204.**

 **-Merci ! »**

Le médecin partit enfin de la salle, laissant un silence pesant dans la salle. Après 30 minutes de silence complet et de d'impatience, tous les regards, y compris celui du shérif, se tournèrent vers Derek, lui posant chacun la même question du regard.

 **« Quoi ?**

 **-Idiot…** souffla Lydia

 **-Tu veux y aller ?** Lui demanda le shérif

 **-Mais… vous…**

 **-Derek, tu mérites plus que qui qu'onques d'aller voir Stiles en premier. Et puis maintenant qu'il est en sécurité, nous pourrons tous allé le voir après dans sa chambre. »**

Derek leurs sourit, les remerciant chacun du regard, et courut vers la porte 204 de cet étage aussi vite qu'il le put. Il pourrait enfin bientôt le voir. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il hésita. Stiles était-il vraiment près à le revoir, ne voulait-il pas être un peu seul après tous les événements vécu. Alors qu'il aller faire demi-tour, il entendit une voix l'interpellé de l'intérieur de la chambre, faisant tambouriné son cœur incroyablement vite et trembler ses mains.

 **« Entre. »**

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il ouvrit la porte, posant directement son regard sur la personne dans le lit en face de lui. Sans même fermer la porte, il se jeta sur son petit ami, le serrant dans ses bras tout en respirant son odeur, son nez dans son coup. Stiles le serra lui aussi, versant discrètement des perles salées dans sa nuque.

Derek le lâcha finalement pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains, et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de fondre sur sa bouche, l'emprisonnant dans un baiser doux et amoureux. Dans un moment rien qu'à eux.

Ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux avant de se sourire. Enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Ils se parlèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, discutant, s'embrassant ou se regardant simplement, appréciant le fait de s'être retrouvé.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils décidèrent de se séparer, voulant laisser le temps aux autres de profiter de Stiles. Alors qu'il allait fermer le battant derrière lui, Stiles le retint à la dernière minute, lui disant des mots qui firent sourire Derek comme jamais.

 **« Moi aussi je t'aime. »**

OOO

 **« Vous l'avez en vu ?**

 **-Oui monsieur.**

 **\- Bien, maintenant, convainquez-le.**

 **-Oui, monsieur, bien, monsieur. »**

Il allait définitivement le faire changer de camps.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 :

 _Si tu as peur de la mort, n'écoute pas ton cœur battre la nuit. –Paul-Jean Toulet_

 **Flash Back :**

 **« Trouvé quoi ?** Lui demanda Isaac en s'avançant vers elle

 **-La planque de la base militaire de Sacramento.**

 **-C'est sécurisé selon toi ?**

 **-Enormément.**

 **-Dangereux ?**

 **-Incroyablement.**

 **-Nos chances de survies ?**

 **-Pas plus de 20%, je dirais.** Avoua Allison

 **-Ok, on y va. »**

Chacun leurs tour, ils passèrent par l'entrée souterraine de la base, ne sachant pas le moindre du monde ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté.

La trappe s'enfonça loin sous terre, rendant l'échelle par laquelle ils descendaient encore plus humide et collante.

 **« Vous êtes sur que ce ne sont pas de simple égouts ?** Demanda Aiden en essayant tant bien que mal de se boucher le nez avec son bras »

Finalement, Allison, qui avait était la première à descendre, toucha le sol, ses chaussures montantes plongeant dans une eau d'une demi dizaine de centimètre, la faisant grimacer. Elle se recula, laissant place aux garçons qui eux, n'hésitèrent pas à sauter dans l'eau, éclaboussant leurs chaussures et leurs pantalons au passage.

Tel un vrai gentleman, Aiden porta Lydia sous les aisselles pour la faire atterrir délicatement sur le sol gorgé d'eau.

 **« Vous voyez, des égouts !**

 **-Tais-toi,** grogna Derek en prenant le devant du chemin, **et avance. »**

Personne ne protesta. Ils continuèrent d'avancer pendant de nombreuses minutes, ne sachant absolument pas où ils allaient. La puanteur des égouts, distincte, leur brulait les yeux et la chaleur à l'intérieur de ceux-ci les faisait s'essouffler rapidement. L'eau, qui n'avait ni baissée, ni montée, les entravaient dans leur chemin.

Leurs jambes, qu'ils étaient obligés de soulever à chaque pas, leurs faisaient atrocement mal, mais aucun n'osez se plaindre.

Derek commençait lentement à perdre espoir. Et si cette trappe qu'avait trouvée Allison n'était qu'une bouche d'égout, comme le disait Aiden. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les paroles de Scott dans son dos qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Ce fut seulement quand sa main se posa sur son épaule qu'il sursauta et se retourna vers son bêta.

 **« Quoi ?**

 **-Ecoute…** murmura t-il en posa son doigts sur ses lèvres »

Derek se concentra, écouta attentivement. Plusieurs sons lui parvinrent. Des goutes d'eau tombant régulièrement dans l'eau à ses pieds, des rats vagabondant dans des tuyaux au dessus de sa tête, les respirations et le cœur de ses amis derrière lui. Le sang affluant dans leurs veines, leurs voix. Non ! Ils ne parlaient pas. Ce n'était pas leurs voix, c'était la voix d'autres personnes ! Il y avait bien quelqu'un au bout de ses égouts.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il s'élança dans la direction des voix, son cœur battant d'anxiété. Ses pas le guidèrent à une trentaine de mettre plus loin, devant une immense porte blindée de métal, de l'écumes verte sur toute son entièreté, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis un long moment. Ses bêtas, qui l'avaient suivi, s'arrêtèrent eux aussi devant la porte, sous le choc.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. Le fait que ce ne soit pas simplement des égouts, ou cette immense porte blindée comme un coffre fort.** Chuchota Isaac

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda Kira

 **-On frappe.** Répondit Derek

 **-Quoi ?! Non attend tu es malade !** S'écria Scott »

Mais avant même qu'il n'est put finir sa phrase, le poing de Derek avait déjà frappé la porte, faisant résonné un grand bruit sourd dans tout le tunnel. A la surprise de tout le monde, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, propageant un bruit sinistre et aigue. Une fois ouverte, ils purent découvrirent l'intérieur de la pièce. De celle-ci se dégagait une rayonnante lumière blanche, provenant des murs et des meubles à l'intérieur. Ils ne purent pas apercevoir grand-chose. Devant eux se trouvaient une vingtaine d'homme camouflée de noir et armée de semi-automatique tous pointés sur eux.

Derek leva les mains, le visage impassible. Il ne servait à rien de lutter. Surtout lorsqu'ils avaient peut être trouvé un indice pour retrouver Stiles.

 **Fin Flash back**

Aucun d'eux n'avaient voulut partir de l'hôpital. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulut le laisser seul. Pas après ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Melissa leur avait rassuré qu'il était protégé par deux agents fédéraux qui campaient juste devant sa porte. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de négociations que chacun repartie chez lui, les idées encore confuse et embrouillés des dernières heures.

 **Flash Back :**

Quand une arme se posa dans son dos pour le faire avancer, il ne résista pas. Il enjamba la marche devant lui et entra dans la grande pièce blanche, ses chaussures pleines d'eau salissant le sol blanc nacré. Il entendait ses amis derrière lui être dans les mêmes conditions que lui. Il obéi aux ordres et se mit sur ses genoux devant des officiers, mains derrière la tête pendant qu'il se faisait fouiller.

Son visage, toujours inexpressif, se tourna vers la porte coulissante transparente quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme élégant. Un lieutenant, à en juger par ses décorations. Il s'avança d'un pas régulier et lent vers Derek avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, et de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure, faisant automatiquement saigner son arcade qui se referma automatiquement. Heureusement, personne ne le vu, le sang cachant sa plaie.

Le lieutenant se releva, et le regarda avec mépris.

 **« Qui vous envoie ?!** Cracha t-il

 **-Personne.** Répondit platoniquement Derek »

Le coup suivant fut plus violent encore, mais pourtant, il ne céda pas à la colère, n'y pensa même pas.

 **« Je vais réitérer ma question. Qui vous envoie ?**

 **-Personne.** Répondit-il de nouveau

 **-Alors si personne ne vous envoie, comment de stupides adolescents sont-ils arriver jusqu'ici ?!**

 **-Nous vous avons cherché, et nous vous avons trouvé.**

 **-Pourquoi nous avoir cherché ? S'avez-vous au moins où vous venez de mettre les pieds ?**

 **-Oui. Nous sommes dans la base militaire secrète de Sacramento. Et nous avons besoin de votre aide.**

 **Fin Flash Back**

Il se trouvait devant la porte de chambre du garçon, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à entrer et à le convaincre. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, après tout, Stiles s'avait très bien ce qui arriverait si il ne coopérait pas.

 **Flash Back :**

Un silence perturbant régnait dans la salle de la base militaire de Sacramento. Alors que plusieurs adolescents pas le moindre du monde terrifiés étaient agenouillés par terre, un Lieutenant était en pleine réflexion sur leur crédibilité.

C'est vrai. Après tout, comment des adolescents d'à peine 20 ans avaient-ils put trouver la base militaire la mieux protégée de toute la Californie ?

 **« Quelle est votre demande ?**

 **-Nous voudrions savoir qui est la personne à laquelle vous vendez du chloroforme.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que ce sont ces personnes qui ont kidnappés une soixantaine d'adolescents.**

 **-Mensonge !**

 **-Non. Nous avons des preuves.**

 **-Qui sont ?**

 **-Dans le bus ou les adolescents ont étaient kidnappés, nous… les autorités ont retrouvées des traces de chloroformes, gaz qui n'est plus utilisé par personne, sauf par les camps militaires d'on personne n'a connaissance.**

 **-Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?**

 **-Nous avons d'abord cherché d'autres camps, mais un en particulier nous a donné les informations nécessaires.**

 **-Lequel ?**

 **-Modesto. »**

L'homme pinça des lèvres. Il regarda Derek, les yeux plissés et lui demanda :

 **« C'est vous qui l'avez tué, n'est ce pas ? Nous l'avons retrouvé morts il y a quelques heures, la gorge tranchée. »**

Derek se fit peine de ne pas regarder Scott et Ethan à sa gauche pour leurs lancer un regard noir de reproche. Ils ne lui avaient pas raconté cette part de l'histoire.

 **« Oui. »**

Ce fut avec surprise qu'il répliqua :

 **« Tant mieux. S'il m'avait dénoncé, c'est tant mieux. Bon… dîtes moi en quoi je peux vous êtes vraiment utile. Nous en discuterons sur le chemin.»**

Après ça, le Lieutenant O'Mison leurs avaient fait visiter l'immense base souterraine de Sacramento. Elle faisait au moins 30 hectares, si se n'était plus. La meute se rendit alors compte que les soldats les avaient repérés depuis leur entrée dans les égouts, mais n'avaient décidé de ne rien faire, au cas où ils auraient rebroussé chemin. Il leurs montra les pièces de contrôles et de commande. Le réfectoire, les dortoirs, les vingtaines de salles d'entrainements et de sports et les salles d'armes. Il leurs montra même l'immense salle de bains et l'infirmerie. Il les fit ensuite prendre un grand ascenseur qui, au lieu de descendre en bas, alla tout droit, à quelques kilomètres de la base militaire. Quant-ils descendirent de l'ascenseur, ils n'en revinrent pas. Devant eux s'étendait un immense parking d'avions souterrain. Toutes sortes d'avions de guerre, que ce soit des B-24, B-29 ou encore des Zero. Il y en avait des centaines, et tout autant de personnes qui contribuer à leur entretient.

 **« Oh, et au fait, nous sommes un camp militaires autorisé par l'Etat, mais pour ne pas affoler les populations, personnes n'en sait rien. »**

Le garage d'avions était relié par une immense piste de plusieurs centaines de mètres qui permettait aux avions un décollage rapide et sécurisé. Le Lieutenant les fit sortir du rangement par une petite passerelle autour du garage. Quant ils descendirent enfin à côté de la piste, ils se dirigèrent de suite vers la gauche de l'habitacle. A seulement quelques mètres, des centaines de soldat se tenaient. En face d'eux se trouver un vrai parcours du combattant. Une sorte d'exercice pour préparer les soldats à escalader et à se trainer dans la boue sans aucun problème. Un peu plus loin, à gauche du parcours se trouver un stand de tire, ou plusieurs soldats s'entrainaient à soit se tirer les uns sur les autres ou soit à tirer sur des cibles avec des armes ou des arcs. A la droite du parcours, des soldats étaient en train de se battre soit à mains nus, ou sinon était en train de faire des courses sur une piste d'athlétisme. Mais ce n'est vers aucun de ces bâtiments qu'ils se dirigèrent. Ils marchèrent vers une petite bâtisse en pierre beige encore plus à droite de la piste. Arrivé devant la porte, le Lieutenant frappa trois coup sec, avant qu'un « **Entrez** » ne se fasse entendre. Des qu'il ouvrit la porte, il se mit aussitôt en garde à vous, avant que la personne en face de lui ne lui dise « **Repos** ».

Derek ne pouvait pas bien voir qui était à l'intérieur de la pièce, O 'Mison bloquant l'accès à la porte. Quand il se décala enfin de l'encadrement de la porte, Derek put enfin voir un homme d'une étonnante élégance assis dans une chaise de bureau derrière un magnifique bureau de couleur beige.

Quand il vit qu'il avait des invités, le soldat se leva, son visage prenant un air plus sérieux si possible et regarda le Lieutenant avant de lui dire :

 **« Que ce passe t-il ? »**

Le Lieutenant lui expliqua en quelques mots la situation des adolescents, et c'est sans plus attendre que ce que Derek supposaitr être le Colonel du camp prit la parole.

 **« La plupart de nos acheteurs souhaitent rester anonyme, et je respecte ce choix. Mais pour ce client là, des que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai tout de suite sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai donc enquêté sur lui. Je n'ai rien put trouver. Comme si cet homme était un fantôme. Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les gars de cet homme ne sont eux, par contre, pas si discret. J'ai enquêté sur eux, et j'ai pu découvrir qu'ils vivaient quasiment tous à Riverside, si ce n'est pas aux alentours. Je n'ai pas pu continuer mes enquêtes plus loin, ayant promis de respecter la confidentialité de mes clients et de peur de me faire prendre. »**

Derek remercia le Colonel d'un signe de tête, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le Colonel rajouta :

 **« Mais je me souviens qu'ils passaient souvent vers la route du musée d'Anex en centre ville, si cela peux vous êtres utile. »**

Sans prévenir, Danny prit soudain la parole pour interroger le Colonel.

 **« Puis-je utiliser votre ordinateur ? »**

D'un signe de tête, le Colonel acquiesça. Danny se rua aussitôt sur l'ordinateur, tapant comme un détraquer sur les touches. Une vingtaine minutes plus tard, alors que Derek commençait à se demander ce que fichait Danny, celui-ci poussa une exclamation de joie.

 **« J'ai trouvé ! J'ai piraté les caméras de surveillance du centre ville de Riverside. J'ai aperçut que tout les jours, à la même heure, plusieurs vanne noir passaient dans la rue du musée d'Anex.**

 **-Et alors ? Ca pourrait être simplement des hommes d'affaire qui se dirige à leurs travaille. Tu as piraté les caméras du centre ville, donc ça se tient.** Expliqua Allison qui s'était rapproché de Danny et qui regardait désormais par-dessus son épaule

 **-Non, des hommes d'affaire ne se dirige pas dans les bois de Riverside pour travailler. Et les hommes d'affaires non pas non plus des brouilleurs sur leurs plaque d'immatriculation.**

 **-Des brouilleurs ?** Demanda Ethan

 **-Oui,** acquiesça Lydia **, ce sont des engins que l'ont planque sur la plaque d'immatriculation et qui brouilles celles-ci sur les caméras.**

 **-Attend, tu veux qu'on cherche dans une forêt de centaines d'hectares ou se trouve une sorte de maison ?** Questionna Aiden

 **-Non.** Leur dit Danny

 **-Alors comment on la trouve ?**

 **-On a qu'a cherché l'endroit le plus éloigné de la population, est le tour est joué. »**

Le Colonel sourit.

 **« Kira, prévient le shérif qu'il nous rejoint à la frontière de la forêt du centre ville de Riverside. Dit lui qu'on a trouvé son fils. »**

Scott se tourna vers le Colonel.

 **« Merci infiniment. »**

Alors que les adolescents aller encore une fois partir, le Colonel leur dit quelque chose qui les fit sourire plus que de raison.

 **« Et si on vous emmeniez en avion privé, cela vous arrangerait-il ? »**

Ils allaient revoir Stiles. Ils arrivaient.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 :

 _Les soupçons dans les pensées sont comme les chauves-souris parmi les oiseaux. –Francis Bacon_

Il était 4 heures du matin quand Melissa décida de quitter son service pour enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle prit ses affaires et commença à se diriger vers le second étage pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle ne vit personne devant la porte d'hôpital du meilleur ami de son fils. Mais où étaient passés les agents fédéraux qui étaient supposés veiller sur l'adolescent ? Un frisson glacé la traversa. Elle se mit à courir vers la porte 204, son cœur commençant à s'emballer. Une fois devant la porte, ses pires craintes se réalisèrent.  
La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, et le lit d'hôpital à l'intérieur de celle-ci était affreusement vide.

OOO

Un cri de rage pur résonna dans le loft de Derek. Scott venait juste de l'appeler, en pleurs, pour lui dire que Stiles ne se trouvait plus dans son lit d'hôpital. Plusieurs membres du personnel hospitalier s'étaient portés volontaires pour faire des recherches dans l'hôpital et ses environs, en vain. Melissa avait alors décidé d'appeler son fils pour le prévenir. Méthodiquement, celui-ci avait commencé à appeler à son tour ses amis un par un pour les prévenir. Il avait décidé de ne contacter Derek qu'à la fin, essayant de retarder l'échéance de la nouvelle pour éviter la colère de son Alpha. Mais comme avait pu le prévoir Scott, Derek s'était énervé. Il avait balancé son téléphone contre le mur et s'était mis à frapper tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.  
Ce n'était pas possible. Il venait juste de le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà perdu. Non, il ne pouvait pas.  
 **« Stiles… »**

OOO

Ils étaient tous là, réunis dans une salle d'hôpital. Personne ne parlait. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. D'innombrables larmes coulaient sur les joues de chacun. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Pas alors qu'ils venaient juste de le retrouver.  
Ils sortirent de leurs réflexions quand un homme entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par une femme.

 **« Je suis le Docteur Graam, et voici l'agent Miller. Je… nous savons que ce qu'il vient de se passer peut être un peu incompréhensible pour vous, c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici, pour répondre aux questions que vous devez vous poser et vous éclairer un peu.**

 **-Donc, comme vous le savez, votre ami a disparu entre 1heure et 4heures du matin,** reprit l'agent Miller **, l'infirmière Mc Call est celle qui a donné l'alerte après s'être aperçue que le patient n'était plus dans son lit. Seulement quelques minutes après, les autorités de Beacon Hills étaient présentes sur les lieux. Les policiers ont fouillé tous les alentours de l'hôpital mais n'ont rien trouvé. En ce qui concerne les agents fédéraux devant la porte, après de multiples coups de téléphones, nous avons découvert qu'ils n'étaient enregistrés dans aucune base de données. Nous en avons conclu qu'ils devaient faire partie du groupe de kidnappeurs qui ont enlevé les étudiants il y a de cela une semaine. Malheureusement pour nous, ils sont très bien équipés au niveau du matériel professionnel qu'ils utilisent, ce qui les rend très difficile à différencier de vrais agents. Cependant, ce qui reste le plus étonnant est sans doute la façon dont ils s'y sont pris pour sortir. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement comment, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient sortis par la fenêtre, chose étonnante avec un blessé. Donc, notre conclusion est la suivante : Stiles Stilinski était consentant pour fuir l'hôpital.**

 **-Non ! Stiles ne fuirait jamais, à part s'il n'avait pas le choix,** la corrigea Derek, froidement.

 **-Hum… donc il s'agit bien d'un autre enlèvement. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi enlever quelqu'un de blessé au lieu de le récupérer plus tard quand il ira mieux ?**

 **-Parce que ce sont des pros, et que s'ils avaient attendu que Stiles aille mieux, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer entre temps,** expliqua Lydia. **Quand il serait allé mieux, nous aurions pu lui procurer une arme pour se protéger, il aurait eu l'un de nous constamment sur le dos, et aurait eu des moyens pour se défendre. Alors que là, à peine quelques heures après l'avoir retrouvé, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il serait si soudainement enlevé donc il était sans défense et en plus dans un état de santé précaire.**

 **-En parlant de son état,** intervint le Docteur Graam **, j'ai peut-être volontairement omis quelques détails importants sur la santé du patient.**

 **-Vous sous entendez quoi par là ?** questionna Scott

 **-Et bien, je vous ai dit que Stiles ne s'en sortait plutôt pas mal, ce n'est évidemment pas un mensonge mais… on va dire que sa santé n'est en réalité pas aussi prometteuse que je vous l'ai laissé croire.**

 **-Expliquez,** lui lança froidement Danny

 **-Tout d'abord, l'opération pour extraire la balle de son flanc a été plutôt complexe, ce n'est donc pas surprenant qu'il ne se soit absolument pas remis de son opération et que sa blessure risque de se rouvrir si ses mouvements deviennent trop brusques. Ensuite, il a été sous-alimenté pendant une semaine, ce qui le rend donc très faible. Il a aussi vu des exécutions et des tortures dans la salle où il était retenu prisonnier, ce qui a pu engendrer une instabilité mentale chez lui et nous ne savons donc toujours pas comment il peut réagir à la vue de ses ravisseurs. Et il y a autre chose. On m'a fait part des traitements que prenait Stiles, de l'Adderall, c'est ça ? »**

Lydia acquiesça.

 **« Depuis son enfance, il a été habitué à prendre une dose régulière d'Adderall, son organisme était donc en quelque sorte « drogué » à ce médicament, et avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne. Quand Stiles a été privé pendant plusieurs jours de son médicament, cela a dû provoquer chez lui certains effets secondaires tels que tremblements, spasmes ou encore crises de panique. Je ne sais pas si de telles choses lui sont arrivées ou non, mais en tout cas, je suis sûr à 100% qu'elles ont gravement affecté son métabolisme.**

 **-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui résulte de votre bilan ?** demanda Lydia

 **-Ce qui en résulte, c'est que sans soins médicaux, Stiles ne pourra pas survivre longtemps. »** souffla le Docteur Graam

Derek se leva brusquement de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour attraper le Docteur par le col et le plaquer contre mur, ses griffes commençant doucement à percer la peau de ses doigts.

 **« Comment avez-vous osé nous dire qu'il allait bien, alors que ce n'est pas vrai ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous mentir ! Pas alors que la vie d'un de vos patients est en jeu ! »**

Aiden et Scott arrivèrent derrière Derek et le tirèrent en arrière, le faisant lâcher prise pour libérer le Docteur Graam.

 **« Ce n'était pas ma décision,** argumenta-t-il.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Ce n'était pas ma décision, c'était la sienne.**

 **-A qui ?**

 **-A Stiles. Peu de temps après son opération, quand il s'est réveillé et que je lui ai dit son diagnostic, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire.**

 **-Et vous l'avez fait ?**

 **-Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait disparaître, encore une fois ! »**

Derek grogna. Alors qu'il allait quitter la salle, l'agent Miller, qui était partie quelques minutes auparavant, revint dans la pièce et annonça :

 **« On a une piste. »**

OOO

Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Pas alors que les hommes devant lui étaient armés d'automatiques et qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'il craque. Mais il le jurait sur sa vie, jamais il n'abandonnerait.

OOO

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet agent fédéral lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Ils avaient confondu un fugueur avec Stiles, son petit ami. Les deux garçons n'avaient pourtant aucune ressemblance physique. L'un était châtain, l'autre avait les cheveux noirs, l'un avait les yeux couleurs whisky, l'autre bleus, et de toute façon, comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que Stiles serait retrouvé après seulement quelques heures de recherche alors qu'il avait été enlevé par des professionnels, alors que c'était grâce à son flair que lui et sa meute avaient pu trouver une cinquantaine de personnes en huit jours. Stiles avait disparu, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retrouvé.

OOO

Il avait passé toute la nuit dans l'arrière d'un van noir, ne sachant pas où il allait. Aucun des hommes en face de lui ne lui avait adressé la parole, et il n'avait pas non plus vraiment envie de leur parler. Mais il aurait au moins voulu plus d'informations, et pas seulement se contenter de la menace que le mystérieux homme et son acolyte lui avait faite à l'hôpital.

 **Flash Back :**

Ce fut un courant d'air qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour apercevoir un homme au bout de son lit.

 **« Vous êtes l'agent spécial censée me protéger, pas vrai ?** demanda t-il, la voix rauque à cause de son récent réveil.

 **-C'est ce que les autres pensent, oui.**

 **-Ce qu'ils pensent ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous n'êtes pas un agent ?**

 **-Non.**

 **\- Alors, qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Rien. Je ne suis personne.**

 **-Oh ! N'en fais pas trop, Personne. Tout le monde sait que ton air mystérieux n'intrigue personne.**

 **Tiens, drôle de coïncidence. Personne… »** dit l'homme en baissant sa voix sur son denier mot.

La personne qui venait de parler se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre, laquelle était ouverte, ce qui expliquait le courant d'air qui l'avait réveillé.

 **« Qui êtes vous ?** demanda d'un ton plus insistant Stiles.

 **-Nous ne pouvons pas te le dire,** lui répondit l'homme à la fenêtre, **mais par contre, on connait quelqu'un qui pourrait te l'expliquer, ça te dit de nous accompagner pour le rencontrer ?**

 **-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous suivre sans riposter ?**

 **-Non, en fait, on savait que tu n'allais pas coopérer, c'est pour ça qu'on ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix. »**

A ce moment-là, les deux hommes se mirent en mouvement. Leurs gestes, rapides et précis, ne permettaient pas à Stiles de comprendre tout de suite ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Et avant même qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva dehors, l'air frais de la nuit cinglant ses jambes dénudées. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici ? Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, il fut traîné dans la forêt en face de sa chambre d'hôpital et embarqué à l'arrière d'un van noir où une bonne demi-dizaine de personnes se trouvaient, toutes armées, ses deux ravisseurs partant à l'avant du van. Il était seul désormais, et il n'avait personne pour l'aider.

Fin flash back :

Alors que ses yeux commençaient doucement à se fermer, le van s'arrêta enfin et les hommes commencèrent à quitter leur position. Les portes arrière du van s'ouvrirent. Tous sortirent, pointant toujours leurs armes sur Stiles. Derrière les hommes apparurent les deux personnes de l'hôpital. Le « mystérieux » homme le regarda avant de lui dire de les suivre, et ignora les hommes avec des armes. Comment pouvait-il faire ?! Il descendit du véhicule, et esquissa une grimace quand une vive douleur au flanc se rappela à lui. Il décida de ne pas montrer sa douleur, de serrer les dents, et de suivre les hommes.

A l'extérieur, l'aube commençait à se pointer. Il ne devait être pas moins de 6 heures. Et il était loin de Beacon Hills. Trop loin pour que des loups-garous puissent le retrouver grâce à son odeur.

OOO

 **« Alors ?**

 **-Ils n'ont aucune piste tangible. »**

Les poings de Derek se serrèrent.

 **« Alors à quoi ça sert que des agents professionnels soient là s'ils ne font rien pour le retrouver ?  
-Ecoute Derek, ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela de trouver des pistes quand les gars qui ont commis ce genre de délits sont des professionnels. Je sais que ça te tue de ne pas savoir où il se trouve, parce que je me trouve dans la même situation que toi,»** lui dit le shérif.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Derek craqua, que toute la pression accumulée sur ses épaules explosa. Le shérif le prit dans ses bras, pendant que Derek pleurait sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

 **« Il venait juste de rentrer chez lui. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous l'enlever. On aurait dû rester avec lui, on n'aurait jamais dû partir ! On aurait dû le surveiller ! C'est de notre faute.**

 **-Non, Derek ! Ce n'est la faute d'aucun d'entre vous ! S'il y a une seule personne à blâmer, ce sont les personnes qui nous ont enlevé Stiles, d'accord ? Et personne d'autre. Et puis, tu sais comment il est. Il va s'en sortir. Nous allons bientôt le retrouver, et il sera sain et sauf. »**

Derek n'eut pas besoin d'écouter le cœur du shérif, pour savoir que celui-ci doutait lui-même de ses paroles.  
Se laissant aller, le shérif pleura à son tour.

 **OOO**

 **Salut! Je tenais à m'excuser d'avance pour le retard! Mais j'ai récemment passé mon brevet blanc et j'ai du beaucoup révisé! Donc voilà! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre! Réponses à vos Reviews!**

 **calliope83: Merci! :D (Private joke comprise) :) Bonne à année aussi! Et merci d'avoir laissé une review! :)**

 **DrewSb: Ravie quelle te plaise toujours! :) Merci de ta review! :)**

 **MissLemon: Je pense que tu es la personne à qui la mort de Jade à plus choquer! Ca fait 3 chapitres quelle est morte, est tu m'en parle toujours comme si c'était dans celui que tu venais de lire! J'adore, tu me fais trop rire! :) Et oui, l'inconnu est dans ce chapitre pour proféré des menaces à Stiles, haha! Ah bon? Je ne pensais pas que cette partie était drôle, mais si tu as rigolé, tant mieux pour moi! :D Non, plus d'espoir pour Jade, même si j'admets que j'ai une surprise pour...? NON, S'IL TE PLAIT! Ne m'appelle pas Potatoes avarié! :'( Oui, 24 power! :) Et voilà le prochain épi- chapitre, je veux dire chapitre! :p Merci de ta review! :D**

 **Et je voulais vous remercier car nous avons atteins les 99 Reviews (oui, oui, 99) et il y a maintenant 69 personnes qui suivent cette histoire, et c'est énorme pour moi, alors merci! :)**

 **En espérant que vous ayez apprécier les 3 épisodes de Teen Wolf, parce que moi, oui! :) (Cœur)**

 **Merci a calliope83 pour sa correction!**

 **Et bonne année!**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Fantôme. Signe extérieur évident d'une frayeur interne. –Ambrose Bierce

Il fut trainé pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans les profondeurs de la forêt, les dents et les poings serrés pour ne pas lâcher de cris de douleur. Son flanc lui faisait atrocement mal. Au moindre mouvement, sa blessure le brûlait, et sa blouse d'hôpital qui se frottait dessus à chaque mouvement n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Ses pieds déchaussés s'enfonçaient dans la terre et les feuilles mortes, tandis que les épines de pins lui piquaient la pointe des pieds. Mais il ne dit rien. Il continua d'avancer, la peur au ventre.

OOO

Un soubresaut secoua les épaules du jeune garçon. La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, il laissa libre court à ses larmes. Alors qu'il commençait à se calmer doucement, il entendit son parquet grincer. Les sourcils froncés, il se retourna. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, un chiffon se posa sur son nez, le faisant tomber dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

OOO

Il n'avait plus de force. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Ses yeux fatigués se fermaient tout seul, tandis que la pression qu'il exerçait sur son flanc pour arrêter le saignement se relâchait doucement. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

OOO

Allongée dans son lit, son ordinateur sur ses genoux, elle regardait de multiples photos défiler sur son écran. Son regard, rempli de larmes suite aux souvenirs qui l'envahissait, n'arrivait pourtant pas à se détacher des images. Sur chacune d'entre elles, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs personnes souriantes.

Sur l'une d'entre elles, l'on pouvait distinguer un Derek furieux courant après un Stiles hilare dans le loft, le plus vieux essayant de se venger de Stiles qui lui avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête pour le réveiller. Sur la seconde, Stiles dessinant une moustache au marqueur à Scott, qui s'était endormi sur le canapé de Stiles pendant une réunion de meute. Sur la troisième, toute la meute apparaissait, endormie par terre dans des duvets, sauf Lydia, qui était celle qui avait pris cette photo. Sur une autre encore, l'on voyait Scott en train de couler Isaac dans la piscine d'Allison, pendant qu' en arrière plan, Danny était endormi dans les bras d'Ethan, Aiden mettait de la crème solaire à Lydia, Derek regardait sans discrétion Stiles en maillot de bain pendant que celui-ci parlait à Allison et Kira. Elle se souvenait que c'était Monsieur Argent qui les avait pris discrètement en photo, trouvant la situation amusante.

Cette photo était sans aucun doute sa préférée. On pouvait y voir toute sa meute dessus. Tout le monde était là, heureux. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues trop longtemps coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche, avant que d'autres ne les remplacent rapidement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu une personne frapper à sa porte de chambre. Elle sursauta donc quand le battant s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête de sa mère. La voyant dans cet état, elle se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras en une étreinte réconfortante.

 **« Tout va bien se passer ma chérie, ok ? Ils vont bientôt retrouver Stiles, je te le promets Lydia, je te le promets. »**

OOO

La première chose qu'il sentit quand il se réveilla fut le froid de la table sur laquelle il était allongé. Sûrement une table similaire à celle que possédait Deaton dans sa clinique. Petit à petit, il commença à entendre des voix autour de lui. Il se décida alors à ouvrir ses yeux. Terrible erreur. Une lumière au- dessus de sa tête agressa ses rétines, lui faisant automatiquement refermer les yeux tandis qu'un léger grognement lui échappa. Ce fut sans doute le signal qu'attendaient les personnes autour de lui, car dès que le bruit se fut échappé de sa bouche, les conversations cessèrent. Il décida de tenter une seconde fois d'ouvrir les yeux, s'étant désormais habitué à l'éclairage au-dessus de lui. Une fois ses yeux bien ouverts, Stiles tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, tentant de distinguer les personnes autour de lui, ou encore l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le lieu où il était n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Il était actuellement dans un bloc opératoire, et quant aux voix qu'il avait entendues, elles n'étaient pas si lointaines que ça, finalement, car une demi-dizaine de personnes se tenaient autour de lui, des masques chirurgicaux recouvrant leurs visages, ne permettant pas à Stiles de les identifier.

Un homme, qui se trouvait à sa droite, prit alors la parole.

 **« Durant ta petite escapade en forêt, tes points de suture ont malencontreusement lâché, rouvrant ta plaie. Pour assurer ta protection ainsi que tes soins médicaux, nous devons absolument t'enlever les points restants pour en reposer d'autres, mais surtout désinfecter ta plaie, qui a méchamment enflé. Tu es prêt, Stiles ? »**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, l'homme rajouta :

 **« Oh, et, j'ai failli oublier de te dire. Ici, nous renforçons nos soldats, nous les rendons pus forts, moins misérables. C'est pour cela que durant ton opération tu ne seras ni endormi, ni sous morphine. »**

Il prit alors une petite pincette à côté de lui, et avant même que Stiles ne réalise, l'homme lui arrachait ses points de suture d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

OOO

Isaac se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, sa respiration était saccadée et son rythme cardiaque élevé. Son cœur se calma légèrement quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

 **« Un cauchemar ? »** lui demanda Allison

Le garçon acquiesça, se recouchant dans le lit. Allison suivit son mouvement et posa sa tête sur le torse de son petit copain.

 **« Raconte-moi,** murmura Allison  
 **« La meute entière était dans la forêt, nous faisions du camping. Nous étions autour d'un feu de camp et… nous avons entendu un hurlement. Alors on s'est tous réfugié dans la tente, mais… on… on a entendu un hurlement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a réalisé que Stiles n'était pas dans la tente avec nous. C'était… c'était son hurlement que l'on avait entendu dans la nuit. Il était mort. »**

Isaac renifla bruyamment, des larmes dévalant abondamment ses joues.

 **« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Isaac. Stiles ne va pas mourir, il ne peut pas nous faire ça. Pas à sa meute. »**

OOO

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Sa tête tournait. Une brûlure sur son flanc droit lui fit serrer des dents. Sans anesthésiant, la douleur n'était pas la même. Il referma ses yeux, attendit quelques secondes, avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Sa tête avait arrêté de faire des embardées. Doucement, il se redressa, la brûlure de son flan s'intensifiant, et posa ses pieds par terre, sans pour autant se mettre debout. Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait changé de pièce. Il n'était plus dans le petit bloc opératoire. Désormais, on aurait dit qu'il était dans une infirmerie. Il souffla, et décida de finalement se lever.

Mauvaise idée.

Dès qu'il fut debout, une demi-dizaine d'hommes munis d'une combinaison noire entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers lui, le tirant par les bras, et le traînèrent dans un long couloir blanc avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Un des hommes l'ouvrit et jeta Stiles à l'intérieur de la pièce, le faisant brutalement tomber sur les genoux. Refermant la porte derrière lui, l'homme le releva en le soulevant sous les aisselles tandis que les autres hommes se placèrent dans un coin de la pièce, ne bougeant pas, restant silencieux. Stiles, tremblant, releva la tête suffisamment longtemps pour apercevoir une immense douche juste à sa droite.

Sans délicatesse, l'homme le jeta dans l'immense douche italienne et lui retira sans ménagement sa combinaison d'hôpital, le faisant se retrouver en caleçon devant de parfait inconnu.

Il ferma les yeux, il avait peur.

Un terrible grincement devant lui, lui fit comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il serra sa mâchoire.

Un horrible jet d'eau glacée d'une impressionnante pression fut dirigé sur lui. Ses dents se mirent automatiquement à claquer.

Il rouvrit ses yeux, mais ne releva pas la tête. Un sentiment terrible de honte et d'impuissance le submergea. A ses pieds, des litres d'eau s'écoulaient. Le sang de sa précédente blessure quant à lui coulait le long de ses jambes dénudées.  
Soudain, une voix glaciale lui fit relever la tête.

 **« Tourne-toi. »**

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Car il n'avait pas le choix. Cette fois, personne ne pourrait venir le secourir. Il était seul au beau milieu de ce cauchemar.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Un murmure lui échappa :

 **« S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. »**

OOO

Un bruit d'impact se fit entendre dans le silence de la salle. Un second, suivi d'un troisième, d'un quatrième et d'une multitude d'autres remplit la salle autrefois silencieuse. Des coups de rage, de désespoir, d'impuissance ne cessaient de marteler le sac de sable.

Un cri d'une immense tristesse lui échappa.

Des larmes se mirent à couler en abondance sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'effondra à genoux.

A l'étage, du bruit se fit entendre avant qu'une personne totalement paniquée ne descende en furie les escaliers.

Quand cette personne vit l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son petit ami, elle accourut à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 **« Chut, tous va bien se passer… »**

Danny n'avait même pas besoin d'être un loup garou pour savoir qu'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses mots sonnaient tellement faux. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient que mensonge. Que rien n'allait bien se passer.  
Il laissa alors lui aussi libre court à ses sentiments, tout en serrant Ethan plus fort contre lui, les deux adolescents sanglotant silencieusement au milieu de leur salon.

OOO

 **Oregon :**

 **« Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? »**

OOO

Devant lui se trouvaient une serviette propre, et une tenue simple, entièrement composée de vêtements gris. Il prit la serviette dans ses mains, et commença à se sécher, le regard des hommes en noir vrillé dans son dos.

OOO

 **« Oui, monsieur. »**

OOO

Tremblant, il commença à enfiler ses vêtements propres.

OOO

 **« Bien, amenez- le moi. »**

OOO

Ses chaussures finalement attachées, il se redressa, et se dirigea comme un automate vers les hommes en noir.

OOO

 **« Oui, monsieur. »**

OOO

Il se laissa traîner, le visage impassible, à l'extérieur de la pièce.

On l'emmena à travers différent couloirs, avant qu'ils n'arrivent finalement devant un ascenseur.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la cabine ; direction le quinzième étage.

OOO

 **« Il est là, monsieur.**

 **-Faites le entrer.**

 **-Oui, monsieur. »**

L'immense battant de fer s'ouvrit dans un silence complet.

L'homme assis au milieu de la salle se redressa, avant de finalement se lever, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

A l'entrée de la pièce, l'ombre d'une personne se dessina.

 **« Bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire, Stiles Stilinski. Ou devrais-je dire, bienvenue dans ton nouveau foyer. »**

 **OOO**

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous! Je vous donne le plaisir (je crois), de poster un nouveau chapitre ce soir! :) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira! Je voudrais encore remercier ma bêta calliope83 qui permet de rendre mes écrits plus compréhensible! Merci! :)**

 **Réponses à vos reviews:**

 **calliope83: Malheureusement, on ne sait pas qui est "personne" dans ce chapitre. Le prochain peut être? Pour l'instant, mon brevet blanc passe "à peu près" ;) Merci de ta review! :)**

 **DrewSb: Merci! Oui, pauvre Stiles! Merci, et merci de ta review! :D**

 **akane: Tu découvrira toutça dans le prochain chapitre, promis! :) Oh merci! :) Merci de ta review! :D**

 **helena41: Oui, j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages! :D Oui, je voulais continuer mon histoire! ;) Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne vas pas être une histoire répété du TOUTTT! :) Bisous (cœur) !**

 **MissLemon: Ta sadique préférée? Oh merci! J'adore les rimeeee! *-* Non, je ne veux pas que tu pleure! (Enfin...) Oui, Jade4ever! Stiles le Warrior! Oh lala! La surprise? HAHA! Je suis ta sadique préférée, tu te rappelle? Je compte bien garder ma place! Je ne te dirais pas la surprise! :) Recrutement? Pourquoi pas? ;) Oh! Je suis un potatoes adorée! Bon, si tu veux les qualifié comme des épisodes, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre hein! :) Voilà ton prochain chapitre, maintenant j'attend la review! ;) :D**

 **Balounette: Oui! Merci! :) Oui, merci de demander! :) Merci de ta review!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaire! Je vous aimeuh!**


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 :

Ne sommes-nous pas, comme le fond des mers, peuplés de monstres insolites ? Henri Bosco

Quand le jeune adolescent se réveilla, il était à l'arrière d'un camion, seul. Le moteur qui ronronnait et la voiture qui faisait des soubresauts lui firent comprendre que la voiture était en mouvement. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Seul et paniqué, un unique mot lui vint à la bouche : Jade.

OOO

 **« Avance, n'aie pas peur. »**

Il ne voulait pas avancer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfuir d'ici, et ne jamais revenir. Il voulait simplement revoir sa meute.

Une forte poigne le poussa dans le dos, le propulsant en avant d'un pas.

Il continua à avancer petit à petit vers l'homme, se retrouvant devant l'estrade sur laquelle la personne se tenait. Il leva finalement ses yeux vers lui, plantant son regard ambre dans celui noir de l'homme.

Un frisson le parcourut.

La personne en face de lui devait bien faire 1mètre 80, bien qu'il n'en soit pas sûr, à cause de l'estrade d'où l'homme le surplombait.

Stiles commença à détailler l'homme en face de lui. Ses cheveux, noir de jais, lui tombaient légèrement sur le front, faisant ressortir ses yeux noirs et sa barbe de trois jours. Ses vêtements, simples, trop simples, étonnèrent Stiles. Un simple tee-shirt gris et un jean.

A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à voir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus terrifiant.

 **« Bonjour Stiles. Je suis ravi d'enfin t'avoir devant moi. »**

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent.

 **« Je dois dire que t'avoir vu pendant une semaine, en train d'agoniser sur mon écran n'était pas très… instructif à ton propos. Mais t'avoir sous mes yeux, aujourd'hui, c'est formidable ! »**

L'homme parlait avec enthousiasme et joie, chose étonnante vu le sujet qu'il abordait.

Stiles serra des dents. Il ne devait surtout pas intervenir.

 **« Mais bon… je sais que cette épreuve a dû être difficile pour toi…**  
 **-Non ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu durant cette semaine ! »**

Trop tard.

La voix de Stiles, brisée à force de n'avoir été utilisée que peu de fois récemment, avait coupé l'homme dans son élan.

 **« Vous n'avez pas vu les corps de jeunes adolescents morts en face de vous ! Vous n'avez pas vu des innocents se faire torturer et tuer sous vos yeux. Vous n'avez pas enduré la faim durant une semaine avant de voir une fille innocente se faire blesser sous vos yeux, et agoniser dans vos bras. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait tirer dessus et vous n'avez pas été arraché à votre famille une seconde fois ! »**

Une colère sourde faisait briller les yeux de Stiles, rendait son regard fiévreux et brûlant, toute peur avait subitement disparu en lui.

 **« Comment oses-tu parler de notre chef avec une telle agressivité ? Tu devrais être tué sur le champ pour avoir…**  
 **-Cela suffit ! Ne vous ai-je point interdit de parler sans ma permission ? N'avez-vous pas juré vous soumettre à mon bon vouloir et à mes ordres ?! Tu oses insulter notre invité alors que tu n'es rien ? Tu connais nos lois…**  
 **-Oui, monsieur. Je les connais, monsieur.**  
 **-Alors si tu les connais, pourquoi viens-tu de me couper la parole ? »**

L'ambiance était tendue, quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

 **« Au nom de mes prédécesseurs, je te bannis de mes terres.**  
 **-Non, non monsieur s'il vous plait. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais… mais pas le bannissement.**  
 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tandrew, ton bannissement ne sera pas fait de mains expertes. »**

En disant ces paroles, le regard de l'homme se posa sur Stiles.

Que voulait-il dire par bannissement ?

OOO

Une mélodie mélancolique s'éleva dans les airs. Des nuages, orageux et noirs, ne s'échappait aucune goutte d'eau, comme si la nature elle-même avait senti que ce moment était sacré, et qu'aucune perturbation météorologique ne devait venir le troubler.

A la fin de la musique, un homme vêtu de noir s'avança sur un petit podium en chêne, se racla la gorge, et prit la parole.

 **« Il y a de cela 10 jours, 60 élèves du lycée de Beacon Hills ont été capturés par des personnes non identifiées. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nos équipes de recherches font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour mobiliser toutes leurs forces et leurs compétences afin de les retrouver. »**

OOO

 **« Monroe, appelle James et Lucas et demande leur où ils en sont, Betty, appelle Reynold et demande- lui les analyses. Stuart, va aider Williams et Cravid à l'hôpital, ils ont besoin d'aide pour l'analyse des caméras.**  
 **-Parrish ? »**

L'agent se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvaient Lydia et Scott. Les deux adolescents, les yeux marqués par la fatigue, regardaient l'adjoint du shérif , des questions plein les yeux.

 **« Où est le shérif ? lui demanda Lydia.**  
 **-Il… il assiste à l'enterrement des 20 morts de l'enlèvement au cimetière de Beacon Hills. »**

OOO

 **« Durant cette semaine, 20 personnes âgées de 17 et 18 ans sont mortes. »**

OOO

 **« Je… il m'a chargé de diriger le commissariat pendant son absence. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais…**  
 **-Tu t'en sors très bien, Parrish, »** le rassura Lydia.

Celui-ci la gratifia d'un sourire.

OOO

 **« Ces ravisseurs, dont nous ignorons encore l'identité, ont tué ou torturé nos enfants. Nous les ont arrachés pour nous les rendre dans des boites. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur que chacun de vous, parents, pouvez ressentir. C'est donc pourquoi je vous promets que ces personnes vont payer. »**

OOO

 **« Des nouvelles ?** Questionna Scott  
- **Nos agents vérifient s'il y a des incohérences sur les vidéos de surveillance ou si le personnel saura nous décrire le visage des deux personnes qui ont enlevé Stiles.**  
 **-Qu'est ce que ça donne ?**  
 **-Malheureusement, pour l'instant ,rien. »**

L'adjoint du shérif baissa les yeux.

 **« Où est le reste de la meute ?**  
 **-Dehors. Nous ne voulions pas trop attirer l'attention dans le commissariat. »**

Jordan acquiesça.

 **« Je pense que vous devriez y aller, au cimetière. Pour… écouter. Et vu que vous êtes des élèves du lycée, enfin... »**

Lydia lui sourit, puis regarda Scott.

 **« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, »** lui dit-elle.

Scott hocha sa tête pour montrer son agrément.

 **« Allons-y. »**

OOO

 **« C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, pour honorer leur mémoire, nous allons citer tous les prénoms des personnes décédées. Nous allons citer, dire, crier, apprendre ces prénoms. Nous les répéterons chaque jour dans nos têtes, ou les dirons à nos proches, pour ne jamais oublier le nom des 20 élèves morts victimes de la folie de monstres. Car enlever des personnes de nos vies, ne veut pas dire les enlever de nos cœurs. »**

Un long silence ponctué de sanglots se fit dans l'assemblée. Les parents, proches, victimes, rescapés, amis, étaient tous là. Une centaine de personnes se trouvaient sur l'herbe verte du cimetière de Beacon Hills, devant 20 cercueils en bois de chêne, prêts à être ensevelis.

Le shérif reprit alors la parole.

 **« Je voudrais rendre hommage aux 16 victimes de l'accident de bus, qui sont morts avant de n'avoir pu vivre ce cauchemar. Je rends hommage à Julien, Tom, Sam, Julie, Claire, Yannis, Alexandra, Matt, Adam, Pauline, Camille, Hugo, Quentin, Sophia, Lucie et Emma. Je rends hommage à Daren, qui est mort en essayant de protéger une amie. Je rends hommage à Dimitri et Jordan, qui ont essayé de s'enfuir par des méthodes prodigieuses pour essayer de sauver des vies. Et je rends maintenant hommage à Jade, jeune adolescente qui n'aurait pas dû mourir à cet âge-là, comme aucun de ces élèves. »**

Avant que le shérif n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva dans la foule, et les regards se tournèrent vers celle-ci.

 **« Je voudrais présenter mes remerciements, mes respects et mon soutien au shérif Stilinski, qui nous a sauvé la vie, et qui est là aujourd'hui, en train d'enterrer nos amis, alors que son fils n'est toujours pas rentré chez lui, sain et sauf. Je voudrais aussi remercier votre fils, shérif, qui sans le savoir, nous a aidés pendant cette horrible semaine.** **Votre fils nous a parlé de ses amis, de sa vie, et sans même le vouloir, nous a tous communiqué une force extraordinaire. Je voudrais donc le remercier… de nous avoir sauvé la vie à sa façon. »**

La personne, un jeune garçon, victime de l'enlèvement, se rassit sur sa chaise, ses yeux brûlant de larmes.  
Le shérif, lui aussi, n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage pendant le discours du jeune garçon. Son fils lui manquait terriblement.

Il essaya de détourner son regard les centaines de personnes assises ou debout devant lui, et finit par le poser, pur hasard, sur la meute de son fils, au fond de la foule. Le shérif laissa un échapper un simple **« Merci »** tremblant, avant de s'éclipser de l'estrade, laissant les familles faire leurs adieux.

OOO

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que l'homme fixait Stiles avec un sourire en coin, ne laissant échapper aucun mot.

L'homme qui devait être banni venait juste d'être emmené quelque part d'autre malgré ses cris de protestations déchirants, et depuis, plus rien. L'homme n'avait pas lâché un mot.

Malgré sa frayeur totalement visible, Stiles n'aimait pas le silence. Surtout en sachant qu'il était hyperactif en grand manque d'Adderall, qu'il se retrouvait dans une immense pièce sombre avec un homme qu'il avait envie d'égorger à mains nus et qu'il avait des milliers de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

 **« Laissez-nous seuls** , ordonna l'homme  
 **-Quoi ? Mais… vous êtes sûr, monsieur ?** demanda le gardien de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts.  
 **-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Odon ?!**  
 **-Non, monsieur** , lui répondit le vieil homme, tremblant de peur. **Vous avez entendu votre supérieur** , tonna- t-il aux autres, **sortez de là ! Vite ! »**

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent de la salle, laissant Stiles et l'inconnu seuls.

L'homme se leva enfin de son fauteuil, et se dirigea lentement vers Stiles, prenant le temps de le détailler longuement.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, l'homme se mit à tourner autour de lui, comme un animal autour de sa proie. **Ce qui dans ce cas était tout comme…** pensa Stiles

 **« Mes conseillers m'ont répété une centaine de fois de ne pas faire ce que j'ai fait, tu sais ? Ils m'ont dit, 'Monsieur, enlever des personnes pour les former, c'est une bonne idée. Mais un bus entier, c'est de la folie !' Evidemment, têtu comme je suis, je ne les ai pas écoutés. Je les ai décapités, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, ça, c'est une autre histoire. Ce que je veux te dire, Stiles, c'est que je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant. C'est donc nouveau pour moi.**  
 **-Je sais,** le coupa froidement Stiles.  
 **-Oh, tu sais ?** s'amusa l'homme.  
 **-Dans la première lettre que vous nous avez donnée, vous avez marqué que les décès n'étaient pas prévus, ce qui montrait que vous étiez des amateurs. Des pros n'auraient jamais provoqué un accident trop brutal qui aurait pu tuer plus d'un quart de vos victimes.**  
 **-Intelligente remarque. Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en te sélectionnant, Stiles.**  
 **-Expliquez-moi.**  
 **-T'expliquer quoi ?**  
 **-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir tué des innocents, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, pourquoi nous avoir capturés ?**  
 **-Tu vois, Stiles, je pourrais être une personne normale, mais je suis plus communément ce qui se rapprocherait d'un fou. Mes idées sont complètements dangereuses, et anormales. Et pourtant, j'ai une armée qui serait prête à mourir pour moi ! Ce monde est fou. Pour la suite de tes questions, la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai enlevés, toi et tes amis, était pour vous tester. N'était-ce pas évident ? J'avais besoin de nouvelle recrues ! Mais enlever un enfant tous les mois n'était pas assez ambitieux à mon goût. Il me fallait quelque chose de plus… grandiose, qui fasse parler.**  
 **-Et la seule option que vous ayez eue était de capturer 60 élèves et de tuer ceux qui enfreignaient vos règles ?**  
 **-Absolument ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ai-je eue ! Quoi de mieux pour faire parler de soi que 60 élèves qui disparaissent mystérieusement ? Tout le monde en a parlé ! Mon exploit s'est propagé en Angleterre, en France, en Australie ! Même la Chine a entendu parler de mon exploit. Un immense enlèvement sans la moindre trace permettant de savoir qui aurait pu monter le coup.**  
 **-On nous a retrouvés.**  
 **-Ne crois-tu pas que cela était voulu, Stiles ? »**

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

 **« Attendez…**  
 **-Nous avons laissé des tonnes d'indices à la police, pour qu'elle retrouve votre trace. Nous avions tout prévu. Tout ! Sauf une chose… Cet enlèvement avait été réalisé pour que je trouve de la chair fraîche, mais surtout, que j'évalue la réaction des personnes durant des moments critiques.**  
 **-C'était un test…** murmura l'adolescent  
- **Exactement ! Comme tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure, je déteste quand une personne désobéit à mes ordres. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait exécuter les personnes qui n'obéissaient pas à mes règles primordiales. Et tu as peut- être dû entendre parler du fait que les personnes que mes hommes sortaient de la salle n'étaient pas blessées mais rapatriées chez eux ? J'enlevais seulement les plus faibles. La fille… les douze personnes qui on mangé les pommes sans réfléchir, sans partager, sans se méfier… la méfiance est primordiale pour survivre… »**

Une pensée frappa Stiles de plein fouet… Jade avait voulu aller prendre une pomme. S'il l'avait laissée faire, les hommes l'auraient emmenée chez elle. Elle serait toujours en vie…

« **Mais je dois avouer que pour Jade, ton amie, ceci n'était pas prévu. J'avais en tête de l'entraîner pour qu'elle fasse partie de mon équipe, comme toi, mais… mes stupides hommes l'ont tuée. Adrian a d'ailleurs été banni pour ça… dommage, je l'aimais bien.**  
 **-Pourquoi nous avez-vous fait passer des tests ? Quel travail faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de… recrues ?**  
 **-Tu sais Stiles, tu peux simplement te dire que nous sommes des agents secrets, mais seulement, pas du côté des gentils.**  
 **-Pourquoi m'avoir choisie?**  
 **-Tu es fort, Stiles. Tu es fort mentalement, tu as l'air d'avoir vécu des choses, d'avoir un passé lourd en secrets… j'aime bien ça. Même si j'avoue qu'il te faudra de l'entraînement sportif… tes réflexes ne sont pas assez bon.**  
 **-Je ne suis pas fort mentalement.**  
 **-Si, Stiles, tu l'es. Même si tu ne le sais pas encore, tu l'es. Tu as l'étoffe d'un leader, Stiles. N'oublie jamais ces mots, tu iras loin avec moi, grâce à moi. »**

La curiosité de Stiles s'évanouit d'un coup pour finalement laisser de nouveau place à la peur et à la colère.

 **« Non. Je ne vais pas devenir un leader. Je ne veux pas devenir un leader ni être ici d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai jamais demandé ça !**  
 **-Mais tu n'as pas le choix, Stiles. C'est ton destin !**  
 **-Non ! Mon destin n'est pas avec vous ! Ne croyez pas une seule seconde que je vais vous obéir !**  
 **-Tu le devras !**  
 **-Vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer.**  
 **-Nous avons un avantage sur toi, Stiles ! Un moyen de pression !**  
 **-Si vous parlez de torture ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, laissez tomber, je ne serais jamais de votre côté ! Vous n'être qu'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. »**

L'homme, fou de rage, se rapprocha dangereusement de Stiles.

 **« Tu n'as pas compris, je crois. Tout le monde fini par céder, »** lui murmura- t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

L'homme s'éloigna brutalement de lui et aboya un ordre dans la pièce.

 **« Amenez- le moi ! »**

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, tenant quelqu'un par les épaules devant lui. Petit à petit, l'homme s'avança, et Stiles finit par distinguer la silhouette d'un jeune garçon qui ressemblait fortement à :

 **« Jade ?** chuchota t-il.  
 **-Stiles, je te présente Noah, le frère de Jade. »**

 **OOO**

 **Bonsoir! Il est super tard! ;)**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop pour ce chapitre hein! Il est... fort, beaucoup fort! En tout cas si vous avez encore des questions ou des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, hésitez pas à demander, j'essaierais de répondre dans les prochains chapitre!**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **MissLemon: Je suis friande des cliff! ;) Crever leurs yeux? Bonne idée! Oui, chapitre assez triste! Tu as la réponse à ta question (ma petite surprise), voilà l'heureux élu, tu ne me déteste pas trop pour ça, non? Non, je te rassure, il n'y aura pas de dix ans plus tard... à moins que tu m'es donnée une idée? :* Si j'aime les happy end! Bien sur, comme tout le monde! Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'aime que je suis obliger d'en faire! Sadiqueuh! Voici ton prochain épisode! Et par pitié, ne m'épluche paaaaas! Range ton épluche patate! :$ Merci de ta review! :D**

 **Guest: Oh merciiii! *keur* *keur* Voici la suite de l'histoire! Merci de ta review! :D**

 **helena41: Je le fais exprès! Comme ça tu fais "je veux connaître la suite et moi je suis... no way" :p Oui, ta vu? plus de faute de frappe! C'est magique! :)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction! Même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, je vous aime quand même ;p**

 **Et merci à calliope83 pour sa correction! Aller lire son histoire d'ailleurs! Je l'a-do-re!**

 **PS: Le fin de season de TW JE MEURSSSS *dead* dead* *arrêt cardiaque* *ressuscitation***


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 :

Chuter c'est comme voler, sauf que la destination est définitive. –Moriarty

Son cœur loupa un battement. Sa respiration se bloqua. Non. Pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il lui avait déjà enlevé Jade, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser Noah pour l'avoir à leurs ordres. C'était inhumain.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas, sa voix se brisa, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »**

L'Homme lui sourit.

 **« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris Stiles, j'ai tous les droits, »** lui murmura t-il à l'oreille

OOO

La main de Derek se posa sur l'épaule du shérif, qui le regarda, le gratifiant d'un sourire.

 **« Vous avez fait un très beau discours, shérif. »**

Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu remercier le petit ami de son fils, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Il prit rapidement son cellulaire dans sa main et décrocha sans même prendre le temps de voir qui l'appelait.

 **« Oui ?**  
 **-Shérif, c'est Parrish. Nous avons un problème. »**

OOO

Un échange de regard était en train de se passer entre l'Homme et Stiles, créant un silence terriblement pesant dans l'immense pièce sombre.

Finalement, l'Homme prit la parole, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'adolescent.

 **« Emmenez le garçon dans la salle des vidéos ? Montrez lui tout, du début à la fin. »**

Trois hommes s'avancèrent en avant, et prirent Noah par les épaules, le tirant vers la porte. Le jeune adolescent cria et se débattit dans les bras des hommes.

Ses cris de détresse firent accélérer le cœur de Stiles, qui s'élança sans même réfléchir vers le garçon.

Arrivé devant un des hommes, Stiles lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, faisant tanguer l'homme, pris par surprise. Aussitôt, celui-ci se releva, et tenta de frapper Stiles à son tour dans le visage, mais celui-ci, tremblant de rage, vit le poing venir et le contra. Les quelques secondes d'inattention de l'homme lui furent fatales. Stiles le fit se plier en deux d'un coup de genou dans le ventre et l'assomma-en cognant fortement sa tête sur le sol. Il avança ensuite à grands pas vers l'un des deux hommes, le retourna avant de le cogner d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.  
Stiles aurait juré l'entendre craquer –à moins que ce ne soit son poing.

L'homme répliqua aussitôt. Son poing se retrouva enfoncé dans la pommette de Stiles. Stiles le prit alors par les épaules et lui donna un violent coup de tête. Il remonta ensuite son genou, et cogna l'homme à son entre-jambe, le faisant se plier en deux.

Il s'élança enfin vers le dernier homme, qu'il plaqua d'une rage sans nom sur le sol avant de le rouer de coups.

Ce fut une main tremblante sur son épaule qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Il tourna doucement sa tête pour voir Noah, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Il s'éloigna soudainement de l'homme assommé à ses pieds pour prendre Noah dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon, épuisé par ce qui venait d'arriver, resserra sa prise autour de lui.

 **« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, Stiles. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu mettre K.O à toi tout seul 3 de mes hommes. On dirait bien que j'ai trop douté de toi. »**

L'Homme venait de prendre la parole. Stiles s'enleva précipitamment de l'étreinte de Noah pour le mettre derrière lui, tandis que son regard s'ancra dans celui de la personne en face de lui.

 **« Ce n'est justement pas une des règles principales des personnes comme vous ? Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi ?**  
 **-Mais voyons Stiles, tu n'es pas notre ennemi.**  
 **-Comment ne pas être l'ennemi d'un homme qui essaie de vous corrompre ? »**

L'homme lui offrit un sourire.

 **« Bonne réponse** , lui chuchota t-il, **emmenez le gamin, je m'occupe du garçon. »**

De nouveau, trois hommes prirent Noah par le bras, sous le silence du garçon, qui savait que dorénavant, il ne servait à rien de résister.

Stiles, quant à lui, fut traîné à l'arrière de la pièce, son regard ne lâchant pas une seule seconde celui de Noah, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Il fut traîné dans un couloir par l'Homme, bien qu'une dizaine de personnes fussent derrière eux pour le protéger en cas d'attaque.

Après 5 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit tout seul, et montèrent tous à l'intérieur.

L'ascenseur était incroyablement vaste, assez pour contenir une bonne vingtaine de personnes. L'Homme dut apercevoir le froncement de sourcils de Stiles car il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

 **« En cas d'évacuation… mais heureusement cela ne nous a jamais été utile. »**

Une personne habillée tout en noir appuya sur un bouton pour faire monter l'engin. Malheureusement, Stiles ne put pas voir vers quel étage il était conduit, des hommes lui cachant la vue.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent non pas sur un autre couloir, comme l'aurait cru Stiles, mais sur une grande pièce avec une cinquantaine d'autre adolescents comme lui. Son cœur loupa un battement. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

OOO

Le cri d'une femme résonna dans la station de police de Beacon Hills. Un homme se précipita à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras tandis que tous deux laissaient échapper de bruyants sanglots.

 **« Que se passe t-il ?** demanda Scott au shérif  
 **-Leur fils a disparu il y a quelques heures alors qu'ils dormaient.**  
 **-Et ils n'ont rien entendu ?**  
 **-Non,** souffla le shérif  
 **-Vous croyez que cela peut recommencer ?** questionna Lydia  
 **-Non, ça semble différent,** intervint Parrish **Il n'y a qu'un seul enfant porté disparu. Mais je ne pense pas que cet enfant ait disparu par hasard.**  
 **-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?** demanda Derek  
 **-L'enfant qui a été kidnappé, c'était le frère d'une des victimes de l'enlèvement.**  
 **-Etait ?**  
 **-Sa sœur est décédée. Elle s'appelait Jade Maxwelle, elle avait 17 ans. J'ai entendu dire que pendant cette semaine, elle et Stiles ont été très proches, et ont été d'un grand soutien l'un pour l'autre, juste avant qu'elle ne meure sous ses yeux. »**

Derek grogna en imaginant la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir son compagnon. Il avait pourtant été si souriant quand il l'avait aperçu à l'hôpital.

 **Un masque,** lui dit sa conscience. Stiles n'allait pas bien, il aurait dû le sentir. Mais évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Il avait été kidnappé et avait vu des massacres une semaine durant. Il était son compagnon ! Il n'aurait pas dû tomber dans le panneau du faux sourire de Stiles et de ses mensonges.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ?

 **« Comment s'appelle t-il ?** demanda Allison  
 **-Noah. Noah Maxwelle. »**

OOO

Devant lui se dressait une immense pièce avec à l'intérieur une dizaine de tapis bleu de combats, séparés de 1 mètre chacun. A la gauche de la pièce se trouvait une vingtaine de tapis de course et de Peck Deck. A la droite, toutes sortes d'haltères étaient alignées sur le mur. Au fond de la pièce, l'on pouvait apercevoir trois immenses pièces protégées par un mur transparent. Dans la première, il semblait y avoir des lancers de poids, dans celle du milieu un cours de tir pour armes à feu et dans le dernier un cours de tir à l'arc.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. C'était… impressionnant, et en même temps terrifiant.

Bordel, mais où avait-il encore atterri ?

Dès que les nombreuses personnes présentes dans la pièce eurent aperçu l'Homme aux portes de l'ascenseur, chacun arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour le regarder, droits comme des I.

 **« Mes chères novices ! Je suis venu à vous aujourd'hui pour vous présenter une personne que vous connaissez très bien, l'ayant étudié durant toute la semaine dernière. Voici Stiles. J'espère que vous l'accepterez comme il se doit et que vous lui apprendrez un maximum de choses, même s'il semble déjà plutôt pas mal se débrouiller. »**

L'homme sourit.

 **« Je te laisse, Stiles. Le devoir m'attend,"** lui murmura l'homme avant de le pousser dans la pièce, l'ascenseur se refermant sur lui et ses hommes

Automatiquement, tous les adolescents relâchèrent leur dos bien droit pour parler entre eux, murmurant en fixant Stiles du regard.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

 **« Whoa ! Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire du mal, mon pote ! »**

Stiles tourna à grande vitesse sa tête vers le jeune homme à côté de lui, et recula d'un pas, surpris par ce contact amical.

 **« Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle. Enfin en même temps c'est normal, c'est vrai que c'est flippant ici le premier jour. Enfin… Bref ! Bienvenue, Stiles ! Je m'appelle Jared ! »**

Le dit Jared lui tendit sa main que Stiles serra volontiers, ayant peur de l'offenser.

 **« Tu viens, je vais te présenter aux novices.**  
 **-Je te signale que tu es aussi un novice, Jared,** répondit une voix à droite de Stiles.  
 **-Roh, c'est bon, Ben', j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère. Relax !**  
 **-Enchanté, Stiles, je suis Ben. »**

Stiles lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

 **« Retournez travailler ! Stiles n'est pas une raison de vous distraire ! »** cria Ben

Aussitôt, toutes les personnes arrêtèrent de le fixer pour retourner à leurs activités sportives, lui lançant quelques coups d'oeil qu'ils espéraient discrets.

Stiles reporta son attention sur Jared et Ben, les détaillant du regard. Ben était un homme assez grand, qui devait avoir approximativement 22 ans, il avait la peau noire, et les cheveux courts. Il portait sur lui le même tee-shirt et jogging que Stiles, en noir, ce qui le distinguait tous les autres qui le portaient en gris. Sa curiosité le rattrapa ; il faudrait qu'il lui demande pour quelle raison.

Jared, quant à lui, devait avoir son âge. Il faisait sa taille et avait des cheveux couleur caramel aux reflets blonds, ce qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. Sa peau, quant à elle, était d'une belle couleur mate.

 **« Bienvenue en enfer, Stiles,** lui chuchota Jared  
 **-Quoi ?** lui demanda Stiles, la peur perçant dans sa voix  
 **-Personne ne le dit, mais tout le monde le pense. Et vu ce que tu as vécu, je me doute que tu dois toi aussi le penser.**  
 **-Comment tu sais ce que j'ai vécu ?**  
 **-Tout le monde le sait, Stiles. Toute la base. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous montrer les vidéos depuis le début de la semaine.**  
 **-Quoi ? Quelles vidéos ?**  
 **-Les vidéos de surveillance de la pièce dans laquelle toi et les autres étiez enfermés. »**

Stiles se tendit. Jared dut le percevoir, car il lui lança un regard désolé, mais il reprit la parole comme si tout était normal.

 **« Allez, viens, Stiles. On va t'entraîner. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »**

Il lui murmura cette dernière phrase, ayant peut être peur d'être entendu de tous.

OOO

Derek soupira en fermant son ordinateur. Il n'avait rien trouvé.

Toute la journée, il avait fait des recherches sur son pc, essayant de trouver des informations sur ces personnes en noir qui avaient enlevé son petit ami, mais toujours rien.

Il se leva de son canapé, avant de sourire à la vue qui s'offrait devant lui.

Il y avait maintenant trois heures, la meute et lui étaient rentrés à son loft, et tandis que Derek prenait son pc, la meute avait installé matelas et couvertures sur le sol et ils s'étaient allongés et endormis aussitôt, la fatigue s'étant emparée d'eux.

Maintenant, ils dormaient paisiblement, en famille.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Derek n'entendit pas tout de suite son téléphone vibrer sur la table basse. Il le prit dans sa main et vérifia qui pouvait bien être l'interlocuteur.

Le shérif.

Il décrocha automatiquement.

 **« Derek ? On a des nouvelles concernant la reconnaissance faciale des deux hommes à l'hôpital.**  
 **-Qui sont-ils ?**  
 **-C'est le problème. Ils n'existent dans aucune donnée informatique.**  
 **-Vous avez cherché dans toutes les données ?**  
 **-Oui. FBI, CIA, même le DCI. Mais rien.**  
 **-Donc ils n'existent pas légalement.**  
 **-Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont été effacés des données pour que justement, nous ne les reconnaissions pas. »**

Un silence passa.

 **« Ce sont des professionnels, Derek.**  
 **-Ils veulent jouer dans la cours des grands ? On va leur montrer ce dont nous sommes capables. J'arrive. »**

De l'autre côté du combiné, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge.

 **OOO**

Hellooooooooooo! Et oui, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas la suite de l'histoire! :D Je sais que ça fait à peu près un mois que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai était très occupé avec les cours et... la semaine de vacances, OUI OUI ;)

Bref! Je voulais aussi vous dire que en ce moment je travaille sur une autre fanfiction qui s'appelle "La vie de mes rêves", et que ça sera ENCORE un Sterek :D, je ne vous en dit pas plus vous verrez bien (si vous voulez lire hein! je vous oblige pas) :)

DONC REPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

LiveIsNotAFairyDail: Et bien oui, le frère de Jade à lui aussi été kidnappé! ;)

helena41: T'énerves pas mdrr :'D T'inquiète on va en s'avoir plus sur l'homme dans pas longtemps, c'est normal qu'il n'y a plus de faute j'ai une BETA et une BETA sa corrige les fautes!:) WOILA ton chapitre!

Kaneko Etsioay: Merciii! :) Merci beaucoup! *keur keur* Merci de ta review! :D

Miss Lemon: Merci...

Miss Lemon: Naaan je rigooole mdrr :D Oui, j'aime les cliiifeuh. Grave! Stiles le badass :'D Sérieu? Toi avoir pleurer? Moi

parler yoda ta vuuuu? désolé... c'est gentil pour le discours du shérif :D Ouiii, Noah va t-il passé à la casserole? mdrr. HAPPY END OU PAS HAPPY END HAHAHAHA SEUL MOI LE SAIS! Oui, moi grand maitre de cette fiction te demande de ranger ton épluche patate, ou je serais obliger d'invoquer le démon pomme de terre *mouahaha* Merciii! AIe! Je le prend personnellement! Et mes idées sont très bien, merci! :) Merci de ta review :D

#PrayForBruxelles *keur*

Et encore merci à calliope83 ma BETA (hein helena41) ;)


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 :

Plains ceux qui ont peur car ils créent leurs propres terreurs. –Stephen King

Sous ses yeux défilaient de nombreuses vidéos. Les vidéos des adolescents du lycée de Beacon Hills durant leur captivité. Chaque instant y avait été enregistré: leur arrivée avec les corps, le meurtre de l'adolescent, la torture des deux autres, la mort de Jade, la balle qu'avait reçue Stiles lors de leur sauvetage.  
Ses yeux le brûlaient à force d'être resté trop longtemps devant les écrans, mais aussi à cause des larmes qui striaient ses yeux.

Les vidéos qu'il venait de voir… Elles étaient horribles. Tous les adolescents coincés dans cette pièce, les morts, les torturés ou les abattus, comme Jade. Sa grande sœur… un sanglot lui échappa. Ils l'avaient tuée. Il les détestait tellement. Une main gantée l'attrapa par la nuque, lui faisant courber la tête en arrière. Une solide poigne le tira hors de la vue des écrans qui diffusaient d'horribles vidéos quelques secondes auparavant.  
Il fut poussé hors de la salle, vers il ne savait où.

Il voulait juste partir d'ici.

OOO

Il se trouvait sur un des nombreux tapis bleus de l'immense salle d'entraînement. En face de lui, Jared était en train de lui parler pour essayer de lui enseigner les bases du combat et de la protection. Pourtant, Stiles n'entendait aucun mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Il était encore trop choqué de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières douze heures pour arriver à se concentrer entièrement sur ce que cet adolescent lui expliquait. Et à vrai dire, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Noah. Il ne savait pas où était le garçon et il était très inquiet. Ce fut Jared qui le ramena d'entre ses songes.

 **« Stiles ? Tu m'écoutes ?**  
 **-Hein ? Je… non, désolé.**  
 **-Ecoute, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi d'être ici. J'ai vu ce que tu as traversé cette dernière semaine, et je sais que ce que tu as vécu n'a pas été facile. Mais ici, dans cet endroit, c'est la loi du plus fort. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te laisser distraire. Tu dois juste obéir, point. C'est la règle. Et je ne peux rien faire pour la changer. Donc… tu es prêt à te remettre au travail ?**  
 **-Ouais, allons-y. »**

Et il se concentra de nouveau sur Jared, écoutant cette fois attentivement ce que celui-ci lui disait.

Mais ses conseils ne lui servirent à rien. Il avait déjà appris à se battre lors des entraînements de la meute. Les techniques de défense et d'attaque, il les connaissait déjà par cœur. Cependant il ne dit rien, il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'était pas à sa place ici. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, et devait rester discret même si honnêtement, il fallait encore qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses réactions. Alors il réapprit les bases du combat et des défenses, ne soufflant mot. Ecoutant juste, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

OOO

Alors que la plupart des membres de la meute étaient réunis au loft de Derek, le portable d'Ethan sonna, ce qui attira sur lui plusieurs regards.

 **« Oui, Danny ?**  
 **-C'était prévu ! »**

De l'autre côté du téléphone, le jeune Hawaïen semblait essoufflé, voire paniqué.

 **« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**  
 **-J'ai piraté les caméras de l'hôpital et celles de Sacramento. J'ai aussi surveillé le satellite de la ville et… Ethan, ce n'est vraiment pas bon.**  
 **-Mais de quoi tu parles à a fin? »** S'énerva Ethan

Sur les nerfs, Lydia lui arracha le téléphone des mains et mit le haut parleur.

 **« Explique clairement, dépêche !**  
 **-Les personnes qui ont kidnappé Stiles et les autres élèves, elles savaient qu'on allait venir ! Elles sont parties une demi-heure avant qu'on arrive.**  
 **-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était prévu ?** demanda Scott  
- **Une vingtaine d'homme sont partis chacun dans un fourgon blindé, ils auraient largement eu le temps de mettre une trentaine d'élèves dans leur véhicule, mais pourtant ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils voulaient qu'ont retrouve les ados.**  
 **-Mais pourquoi ?**  
 **-J'en sais rien.**  
 **-Attendez,** intervint Isaac, **ça faisait moins de 10 minutes que Stiles s'était fait tirer dessus. Alors si tous les hommes étaient partis, qui lui a fait ça ?**  
 **-Justement ! 5 minutes avant notre arrivée un homme est parti en courant vers la ville.**  
 **-Et ?**  
 **-Il s'est fait embarquer par un autre fourgon, à mon avis il avait dû faire quelque chose d'interdit vu la façon dont ils l'ont jeté dans le van…**  
 **-Comme tirer sur Stiles ?**  
 **-Ouai… et d'autres mecs sont sortis en même temps que lui mais ils sont partis eux aussi en fourgon.**  
 **-Alors pourquoi lui n'est pas parti en fourgon ?**  
 **-A mon avis il a dû faire quelque chose qui l'a empêché de retourner à leur base.**  
 **-Et pour les caméras de l'hôpital ?**  
 **-Comme vous le savez, les hommes n'ont pas d'identité, mais en piratant les caméras du parking de l'hôpital, les hommes qui étaient censés « protéger » Stiles étaient déjà sur le parking, avant même que l'on appelle la protection. Ce qui prouve une fois de plus que tous était organisé.**  
 **-Mais pourquoi nous ont-ils laissé emmener Stiles, si c'était pour le capturer après ?**  
 **-Si l'homme n'était pas censé tirer sur Stiles, et qu'ils devaient fuir, ils auraient peut-être pu l'emmener. Mais blessé, il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps.**  
 **-Ils avaient tellement confiance en leur plan qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à le mettre en sécurité pour ensuite le kidnapper de nouveau. »**

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le portable de Kira sonna.

 **« Shérif ?**  
 **-Kira ! Vous vous souvenez de l'homme qui était venu au commissariat, Adrian ?**  
 **-Oui.**  
 **-Il est là, au commissariat, et pas en très bon état.**  
 **-Ok, on arrive. »**

L'asiatique raccrocha et regarda ses amies, soucieuse.

 **« Je vous rejoins. »**

C'était Danny qui avait parlé.

 **« On ne sait jamais. »**

OOO

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sur le tapis à s'entraîner avec Jared, mais quand il regarda l'énorme pendule aux chiffres rouges au dessus de la porte, il vit que deux heures étaient passées. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il connaissait cette pendule, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Ses mains se mirent à trembler quand il comprit où il l'avait déjà aperçue. C'était le même cadran que dans la salle où il avait été retenu captif. Son cœur commença à devenir douloureux à force de battre trop vite. Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui arrêta son début de crise de panique. Il se retourna vers la personne derrière lui. Ben.

 **« C'est le même cadran que la salle, hein ? »**

Stiles hocha la tête.

 **« Ca va passer. Ca va prendre du temps, mais tu vas finir par la regarder sans peur.**  
 **-Comment u sais que ça va passer ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu as été enfermé et retenu en captivité ?**  
 **-On a tous nos petits secrets, Stilinski. Aller viens, on va soigner tes blessures, Jared cet idiot n'a même pas pensé à le faire. »**

Ses blessures ? Ben sembla comprendre sa question car il lui montra son poignet d'un signe de tête. Stiles baissa son regard sur son bras et ouvrit ses yeux de surprise en voyant son poignet droit gonflé et violacé.

 **« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ta pommette. »**

Quoi, comment ça, sa pommette ?!

OOO

 **« Quand vous disiez pas en très bon état, je pensais plutôt à amoché, pas à mort, dit calmement Kira au shérif, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait cacher la terreur qu'elle ressentait**  
 **-Je ne comprends pas, s'il était du côté des 'méchants', pourquoi ils l'ont tué ?** demanda Isaac  
 **-Ca ne te rappelle personne ?** La voix de Danny était tremblante, **C'est lui… c'est lui qui a tiré sur Stiles et tué Jade."**

Un lourd silence s'abattit au sein de la meute.

« **Il était notre meilleur moyen de retrouver mon fils.**  
 **-Nous avons juste à nous débrouiller tout seul, maintenant, »** conclut sombrement Derek

OOO

Une fois son poigné bandé et sa pommette désinfectée, Ben le regardait, semblant essayer de le décrypter.

 **« Quoi ?**  
 **-Tu es différent, Stilinski.**  
 **-Comment ça, différent ?**  
 **-Ta réaction dans la pièce avec les autres, le moment où tu as tapé des agents juste pour défendre ce gamin que tu ne connaissais même pas.**  
 **-C'était le frère de Jade.**  
 **-Mais tu ne le connais pas.**  
 **-Je me devais de protéger son frère. Après tous ce qu'elle a faits pour moi, je lui devais au moins ça. »**

Ben acquiesça, un fin sourire au visage.

 **« Allez ! La fin de l'entrainement va sonner. »**

Stiles descendit du fauteuil médical sur lequel il était assis et suivit Ben hors de l'infirmerie. La porte de cette dernière était au fond à gauche de la salle d'entraînement, d'ici, Stiles avait vue sur tout le monde.  
Quand il retourna auprès du tapis bleu sur lequel il s'était entraîné toute la journée, une alarme retentit dans la grande pièce. Chaque personne arrêta immédiatement tout entraînement, et tous se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie, parlant et rigolant entre eux. Naturellement. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une simple habitude. Une sorte de routine… Mais depuis combien de temps ces adolescents étaient-ils ici ?!

OOO

« **Comment on va faire pour le retrouver ? Nous n'avons personne, même pas un indice pour nous guider. C'est impossible. Il... on n'y arrivera jamais. »** La voix de Lydia se brisa.

A ses côtés, la meute la regardait, une profonde tristesse se lisant dans leurs yeux. Aiden se plaça à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

 **« On va le retrouver, je te le promets.**  
 **-Attendez, intervint Danny, je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider.**  
 **-Qui ?** demanda Derek  
 **-L'homme de la base militaire dans laquelle nous nous sommes rendus. Il nous a dit qu'en cas de besoin, nous pourrions le contacter.**  
 **-Emilie. La gérante de la base militaire où nous sommes allés, elle aussi nous avait dit qu'en cas d'aide, nous pourrions la contacter.**  
 **-Tu as toujours la carte avec son numéro ?** Questionna Isaac  
 **-Ouais.**  
 **-Ok, Lydia tu appelles Emilie, Allison l'homme de la base où nous sommes allés et Danny, tu vas essayer de contacter la base militaire de Sacramento,** ordonna Derek  
 **-Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur dit ?** demanda Danny  
 **-Qu'on a besoin d'aide. »**

OOO

 **«Tu viens Stiles, on y va. »**

Jared le regardait, un air enjoué sur le visage.

« **Aller où ?**  
 **-Bah, au self. Il est 19 heures, c'est l'heure de manger. »**

Stiles le suivit alors à travers les couloirs. Il ne sut pas combien de couloirs il prit. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner à droite, à gauche et encore à droite. Il ne savait pas comment Jared, Ben et tous les autres adolescents faisaient pour se souvenir de ce long chemin, qui finit par enfin se terminer devant une trentaine de marches au bout d'un couloir.

 **« Normalement, le chemin est plus court, c'est juste qu'à part la salle de sport, toute l'aile A est en travaux.**  
 **-Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Randy a dit qu'un grand changement allait arriver, et qu'il fallait se préparer à de légères modifications.**  
 **-Randy ?**  
 **-L'homme qui t'a emmené tout à l'heure. Le « boss ».**  
 **-Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle…** marmonna Stiles  
 **-Non, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça. C'est nous qui lui avons donné ce prénom. En général, on doit l'appeler Monsieur. Mais pour parler de lui entre nous, on l'appelle Randy, ça vient de Random, vu qu'on ne sait pas son prénom. »**

Jared haussa les épaules à la fin de son explication, comme si cette histoire était banale, et qu'il ne parlait pas d'un homme hautement puissant à la tête d'une grosse organisation.  
Stiles suivit Jared et descendit les escaliers. En bas de ceux-ci se trouvait un couloir d'une dizaine de mètres à leur droite, d'autres escaliers descendant plus profondément à leur gauche, et une porte à double battant devant eux.

Stiles suivit le mouvement et entra dans la pièce. Devant lui se dressait une pièce si immense qu'il ne savait combien de mètres carrés elle pouvait compter. Une cinquantaine de tables d'au moins dix places chacune se tenaient dans celle-ci, placées à égale distance les unes des autres. Plus des trois quarts de la place étaient occupés par des jeunes garçons ou des jeunes filles. Stiles les observa quelques instants. Chacun devait avoir entre 14 et 21 ans.

Dans la grande pièce, les conversations ne manquaient pas. Des centaines d'adolescents discutaient, mais pourtant, ce fut comme si une cinquantaine d'entre eux seulement prenaient la parole. Les voix étaient si basses, qu'il était possible de s'entendre respirer.

Derrière lui, Jared lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

 **« Tu viens ? »**

L'adolescent se dirigea naturellement vers le buffet à leur gauche, le long du mur, et suivit l'exemple de Jared.  
Il prit un plateau, y déposa couverts, serviette et verre. Devant lui se tenait une queue de personnes attendant comme lui de manger, plateau en main. Quand son tour fut arrivé, il regarda les propositions de nourriture qui s'offraient à lui.

Différent plats de légumes froids et chauds se dressaient devant lui. Des viandes saignantes, à point, souvent accompagnées de multiples sauces différentes. Différentes sortes de poissons, de fruits, laitages et toutes autres sortes d'aliments. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne pensait pas que dans un endroit comme celui-ci, ils seraient si bien, nourris –traités ? Il prit quelques aliments qu'il mit sur son plateau et suivit Jared qui l'attendait au bout du buffet. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table au fond de l'immense self.

Bien qu'il essayât de les ignorer, Stiles sentit quand même les regards des personnes autour de lui peser sur lui. Il ne posa pas de questions sur la curiosité qu'il suscitait manifestement, sachant que Jared allait bientôt tout lui expliquer. Une fois assis sur une table vide, -qui ne tarderait pas à vite se remplir, pensa Stiles- Jared le regarda et se pencha légèrement sur son plateau, avant de lui murmurer discrètement :

 **« Il y a un mois de ça, Randy est venu au self, lorsque tout le monde était présent pour manger, et nous a annoncé qu'un grand changement allait se faire, c'est à ce moment d'ailleurs que les travaux de l'aile A ont commencé. Il nous a dit qu'il avait eu l'idée du siècle. Celle de soumettre des jeunes à des critères très stricts. Connaître leur résistance, leurs actes, leurs pensées, et il a dit qu'il les étudierait en fonction des jours. L'un des premiers jours, quand la jeune fille a été prise pour être emmenée, ils la remmenaient chez elle, ils avaient tout de suite vu qu'elle était trop faible. Et plus les jours passaient, plus les épreuves continuaient. Comment réagiriez-vous à la vue de vos amis décédés ? A la faim, la peur, la fatigue? Quand ils ont mis les pommes au milieu de la salle, il n'y en avait qu'un nombre limité. Ils ont emmené ceux qui ont mangé dans les pommes. Ils avaient préféré la manger tout seuls plutôt que de la partager. Les deux garçons torturés, ils l'ont été seulement car ils avaient désobéi aux règles. Ils ne pouvaient pas être acceptés dans cet institut s'ils comptaient essayer de s'enfuir. Trop dangereux. C'est pareil pour la lettre. Quand ils ont dit que tuer les adolescents lors de l'accident de bus n'était qu'une erreur, c'était faux. Dans ce métier, nous devons faire face à beaucoup de chocs, dont des accidents. Ceux qui sont morts n'ont pas survécu car ils étaient…**

 **-Trop faibles…,** murmura Stiles, glacé d'horreur  
 **-Oui, trop faibles.**  
 **-Mais, comment sais-tu toutes ces choses sur moi ? Comment sais-tu ce que j'ai vécu là-bas ?**  
 **-C'était notre travail. L'après midi, nous nous installions devant des ordinateurs pendant des heures, nous vous regardions agir, nous vous écoutions parlez, et essayions de vous comprendre. A la fin de notre travail, nous devions rendre un rapport. Dire qui était faible, qui devait être enlevé de la partie, qui devait être éliminé sous peine de faute grave. Et puis, un jour, l'Homme est venu nous voir. Il nous demandé de t'observer, toi, et tout tes gestes.**  
 **-Comment ça ?**  
 **-Il t'avait observé de son côté, et avait relevé de nombreuses aptitudes chez toi. Tu ne montrais pas ta peur, même si tu étais terrifié, tu essayais toujours de protéger les autres, de les sauver. Tu agissais différemment Stiles. Comme si tu avais vécu dans la peur toute ta vie. Et ça, Randy l'a bien remarqué. Et c'est alors qu'on l'a remarqué elle aussi.**  
 **-Jade…**  
 **-Ouais. Tu la protégeait tout le temps, lui remontait le moral, et elle faisait de même avec toi. Vous étiez un soutien mutuel l'un pour l'autre. L'Homme a donc été clair. Sous aucun prétexte, ses hommes ne devaient te toucher toi, ou elle.**  
 **-Mais ils l'ont fait.**  
 **-C'était un accident. Adrian… il ne voulait pas lui tirer dessus, mais il l'a fait. Il a donc été banni pour ça. »**  
 **La gorge de Stiles se serra. Tout à l'heure, l'homme lui avait dit qu'il devrait bannir un homme, Tandrew. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ?**  
 **-Jared ?**  
 **-Hum ?**  
 **-Le bannissement, c'est quoi ?**  
 **-C'est la torture Stiles… la torture jusqu'à la mort.**  
 **-Est qu'est-ce qui arrive, si une personne ne veut pas en bannir une autre? »**

Jared le fixa, le regard sérieux.

 **« Les rôles s'échangent. Le bannisseur devient le banni. »**

Stiles n'osa plus bouger. Il allait devoir tuer un homme. Le torturer jusqu'à sa mort. Et il n'avait pas le choix, ou c'était lui qui risquait d'être à sa place.

OOO

Et voilàààààà! Après un long moment d'absence je poste un nouveau chapitre! J'ai des excuses d'ailleurs! Je passais mon brevet et je me suis mis à fond dans les révisions. J'ai eu les résultats il y a quelques jours et je l'ai eu avec mention bien, donc je suis super heureuseeee! :DD BREFFFFF

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre où nous en apprenons plus sur le pourquoi du comment. Plus d'explications sont à veniiir!

Je voulais encore remercié ma bêta calliope83 qui a prit le temps de me corriger! Merciiiii

Et maintenant réponses à vos reviews:

Bus matinale: Si t'inquiète pas je t'ai reconnue Elise! :'D Le script de la série?! Oh mon dieu... je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai des contacts avec Jeff Davis... naaa je plaisante, mais j'aimerais bien! Tu aimes tout? Oh merciii. Toi, une folle? Non, tu dois déteindre sur moi, c'est tout mdrr Merci de ton commentaire, et bravo pour ton brevet pitite intello *keur*

calliope83: Oui, moi aussi j'attend que l'imagination vienne pour que je sache de quoi ils sont capables... Merci pour la reviewww

helena41: Cette fois on en apprend beaucoup plus sur ce qu'il se passe! Et oui, je m'excuse encore! C'est la politesssseeeee helena41 :pp Thx de ton commentaiiireeee

Balounette: Merciiiii *-*

MissLemon: Tu as besoin d'un inhalateur? :'D NON MAIS MOI PAS VOULOIR QUE TOI DISPARAITRE HEIN! MOI AIMER TOI ET REVIEWS DE TOIIIII. Uiiii, Stiles est meugnonnnnn. Oui, plus de génération futur, mdrr. Je passerai les condoléances à la famille Maxwelle ne t'inquiète pas. Jared, le tuer, moi? Naaannnn, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer mes caractère, pas vrai?!

Ouiiiiiiii, tu vois, je suis le maitre pomme de terre, tu ne peux pas m'éplucherrrr, et tu ne pourras jamais te venger! Mwahahaha! Donc, suite à ta demande, Derek est passé chez l'auteur pour me parler et que j'évites de tuer d'autres persoooo, je ne peux rien te dire de cette discutions, mais en tout cas, Derek est repartit béa (d'éttonement ou de joie? haha) Uiii uiiii j'en serai capable! Mais pose mwa tes questions comme ça je pourrais y répondreeee! Merci de ton pavééé et voici ton prochain épisodeeee ;)

Anonymous: Je pense que oui tu es la seule à kiffer les méchants mdrr Merciii beaucouppp

Donc... je suis triste, nous avons perdu l'euro... 1-0. Mais bon, mon beau frère est portugais donc je suis contente pour eux... NAN JE BLAGUE JE LE DETESTTTTEEEEEE

BISOUS JE VOUS AIMMMMEUHHH *keur* *keur*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Inutiles d'employer un thermomètre de haute précision pour prendre la température d'un fantôme. –Jean Rostand

Le téléphone contre son oreille, Lydia attendait que quelqu'un réponde à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Bonjour, ici l'internat de jeune fille de Santa Rosa, Californie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Emilie ?  
-Lydia ? Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?  
-Eh bien… pas vraiment, non. Vous vous souvenez nous avoir dit qu'en cas de besoin, nous pourrions vous appeler ?  
-Oui, évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
-C'est à propos de notre ami que nous essayons de retrouver. Stiles.  
-Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ?  
-Si, nous l'avons retrouvé, mais… il a disparu de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, nous n'avons plus aucun indice, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le secourir.  
-Où es-tu, Lydia ?  
-A Beacon Hills, au commissariat de police.  
-Ok, ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Emilie raccrocha, laissant une Lydia perplexe.

OOO

Il laissa retomber sa fourchette sur la table, provoquant un bruit sourd dans la salle. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à respirer. Devant lui, Jared le regardait, une once de culpabilité dans les yeux.

« Tu dois bannir quelqu'un, c'est ça ? »

Stiles acquiesça lentement, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide.

« Je suis désolé…  
-Tu as déjà banni quelqu'un ? lui demanda Stiles, malgré sa gorge douloureuse.  
-Non. Seulement peu de nous bannissent d'autres personnes. D'habitude, cette tâche est laissée aux hommes en noir.  
-Qui sont-ils, ces hommes en noir ?  
-Les pions de Randy, ses « soumis », si on peut dire ça. Ce sont ceux qui ont fini leur formation et qui sont aptes à effectuer les ordres que Randy leur donne.  
-Donc Ben, il… il est l'un d'entre eux ? Il ne portait pas un tee-shirt gris comme nous, mais un tee-shirt noir.  
-C'est parce qu'il a bientôt fini sa formation. Il va devenir l'un d'entre eux. »

La voix de Jared se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

« Une fois qu'ils sont aux ordres de Randy, ils changent. Ils ne sont plus les mêmes. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. C'est effrayant.  
-Comment devient-on un homme en noir ?  
-Il faut avoir une bonne technique d'attaque, de défense, et il faut que l'Homme te fasse confiance. Sinon, tu restes en entraînement des années et des années durant. »

Alors que Jared allait continuer ses explications, une alarme se déclencha dans le self. Toutes les personnes assises ou debout se mirent d'un même mouvement au sol, les mains sur la tête.

« Stiles… »

Le murmure provenait du sol. Il regarda Jared qui était comme tous les autres sur le ventre, les deux mains sur la tête, et qui le fixait avec insistance.

« Fais comme moi… »

Sans plus réfléchir, Stiles imita le garçon et s'allongea au sol, les mains sur sa tête.  
La porte du self s'ouvrit brutalement sur trois hommes habillés de noir. Ils marchèrent lentement vers le fond de la salle, évitant de marcher sur les corps des adolescents au sol, pour finalement s'arrêter devant lui.

Stiles ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'attire toujours les ennuis ?

Deux des trois hommes se baissèrent vers lui et le prirent chacun par une aisselle, le traînant vers l'extérieur du self.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?! Lâchez-moi, je peux marcher tout seul. Oh ! mais attendez, vous êtes le mec que j'ai tapé dans les parties sensibles ! Dites-moi, j'espère que vous vous en êtes remis et que ça n'affectera pas votre progéniture future, je me sentirais mal pour ça, vous me tiendrez au coura… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, l'homme avait donné à Stiles un coup de poing dans l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

« Au moins, on est quitte, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant qu'il ne soit enfin poussé hors du self.

OOO

Ca faisait trois heures que Lydia attendait sur les marches du commissariat, la tête dans sa main, ses pensées vagabondant dans tous les sens.

Une légère brise la fit frissonner, ramenant par la même occasion ses cheveux devant son visage. Elle soupira. Emilie n'allait jamais venir. Elle savait que cela ne faisait que trois heures qu'elle attendait et qu'Emilie était loin de Beacon Hills, mais elle était tellement stressée pour Stiles qu'attendre une seconde de plus lui était insupportable.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour rentrer dans le commissariat, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le ciel. Elle leva les yeux, curieuse. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, un énorme hélicoptère apparut devant elle. Sous ses yeux ébahis, l'hélicoptère se posa sur l'immense parking de police dans un bruit assourdissant.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée seulement lorsqu'elle fit un pas en arrière. Son talon dérapa sur la marche et alors qu'elle commençait à glisser, deux mains la rattrapèrent par la taille. Elle se retourna et vit le visage inquiet d'Aiden qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ses hanches.

« Ca va ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, lui souriant en guise de remerciement. Son regard se reposa sur l'hélicoptère qui avait arrêté de faire tourner son hélice, rendant les alentours beaucoup plus silencieux. Devant elle se tenait sa meute qui devait être sortie lorsqu'elle avait entendu le bruit extérieur.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur l'immense véhicule devant eux.

« C'est quoi ça ? » murmura Scott, posant la question que tous se posaient.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit, dévoilant devant eux…

« Emilie ! » s'écria Lydia

OOO

Il se faisait traîner le long des couloirs, hurlant des mots, reprenant son calme, et criant encore son mécontentement.

« Nan mais sérieux ? Vous n'auriez pas pu me laisser manger ? Je crève la dalle ! Je vous signale que ça fait presque 24 heures que je n'ai rien avalé ! Et que je n'ai pas dormi non plus d'ailleurs… Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?! En fait non, ne répondez pas, j'ai pas envie de savoir. »

Les hommes continuaient toujours de le traîner le long des couloirs et des escaliers. Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au fond d'un couloir où deux portes noires se trouvaient, l'une à côté de l'autre. Le seul homme qui ne tenait pas Stiles ouvrit la porte de droite tandis que les deux autres le jetaient à l'intérieur.

L'adolescent atterrit brutalement sur ses mains, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sol en béton. Sa respiration saccadée se répercuta sur le ciment froid, soulevant de petites particules de poussière.

« Ils m'ont jeté dans un grenier où quoi ? » grogna t-il en se relevant.

Une fois debout, son regard se posa sur la pièce autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un 15 mètres carrés. Chacun des quatre murs –tout comme le sol- était en béton, ce qui donnait un air lugubre à la pièce. Son minuscule néon jaune accroché au plafond n'éclairait que le milieu du petit espace, le reste se trouvant dans l'ombre.

Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait un immense miroir, Stiles n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas l'utilité. A moins que… Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel miroir. Il en avait déjà vu avant dans le commissariat de Beacon Hills. C'était un miroir sans tain. La seconde porte qu'il avait vue à l'extérieur devait sans doute conduire à une pièce similaire où l'on pouvait observer Stiles en toute discrétion. Dommage… ils étaient repérés.

Avec un petit sourire au coin de lèvres, Stiles continua d'observer la pièce. Le seul meuble qu'il y avait ressemblait à un vieux fauteuil médical en cuir vert au milieu de la pièce. Il perdit automatiquement son sourire… se pourrait-il que ? Il n'eut pas le temps de faire une déduction que déjà, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

« Stiles, quel plaisir de te revoir. »

Aussitôt reconnut-il la voix que ses épaules se tendirent. Il se retourna lentement vers la personne derrière lui, son cœur accélérant brutalement dans sa poitrine. Devant lui, à l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenait l'Homme.

La peur s'immisça un peu plus en Stiles.

« Navré de vous dire que le plaisir n'est pas partagé. »

L'Homme esquissa un sourire en entendant la réplique de l'adolescent. Il avança de quelques pas pour se placer juste en face de Stiles. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui pour que ses murmures lui soient compréhensibles.

« Voyons Stiles, ne sois pas aussi dur envers moi. J'essaie juste de t'aider. »

L'adolescent serra les dents.

« M'aider à quoi ? A me battre ? A torturer vos pions ? A regarder mes amis mourir par votre faute ?!  
-Je s'avais que j'avais pris une bonne décision en te choisissant Stiles. Tu es intelligent.  
-Mes amis me considèrent plus comme quelqu'un de perspicace, mais je ne voudrais pas vous offenser en utilisant des mots trop compliqués devant vous. Donc vous pouvez vous en tenir à intelligent. Ca me va aussi. »

Un petit sourire ourlait maintenant ses lèvres.

Devant lui, l'Homme n'avait pas la même réaction joyeuse que Stiles. De la rage bouillait dans ses yeux noirs et sa mâchoire était contractée. Stiles déglutit, il était peut être allé trop loin.

L'Homme se recula lentement, s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas.

« Quand quelqu'un me parle comme ça, il ne survit pas assez longtemps pour voir la nuit tomber, Stiles. Mais je sais que mourir te ferait trop plaisir. Et par ailleurs, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Les mains de Stiles se mirent à trembler violemment et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas l'ordre que L'Homme hurla à une femme dans le couloir. Celle-ci se précipita aussitôt dans la pièce, faisant rouler un chariot qu'elle se dépêcha de positionner à coté du fauteuil vert avant de repartir comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Ce fut au tour de trois hommes de rentrer dans la pièce. Deux d'entre eux étaient masqués et habillés de noir tandis que le troisième était décagoulé, le visage à la vue de tous. Ce dernier fut traîné par les deux hommes cagoulés dans la pièce. Des larmes striaient son visage et ses cris se répercutaient dans toute la pièce. Sous le regard impuissant de Stiles, il se fit attacher sur le fauteuil de cuir, son regard fou scrutant la pièce de toutes parts.

« Et bien Stiles, je te laisse à tes petites occupation. Je vois que tu as du travail. »

Le regard de l'adolescent se tourna vers l'Homme. Son regard noir était redevenu joueur, et sa mâchoire s'était décrispée.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que je le torture ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme à fait pour mériter la mort ?  
-Il t'a manqué de respect, Stiles ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
-Il ne m'a pas dit quelque chose qui vaille sa mort !  
-Si tu veux te faire respecter, tu vas devoir apprendre à te faire respecter et à prendre des décisions justes et nécessaires !  
-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne serai pas le leader que vous voulez que je sois !  
-Tu n'auras pas le choix Stiles ! Ton destin est déjà tracé !  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour choisir mon destin, Monsieur ! Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je devienne subitement le gentil et petit garçon obéissant, parce que ça n'arrivera jamais…  
-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils sont tous de mon côté.  
-N'avez-vous pas compris que je ne suis pas tout le monde ?  
-C'est justement pourquoi je t'ai choisi. Tu es différent, Stiles… »

Un sentiment de malaise envahit Stiles. Le ton de l'Homme était beaucoup plus sûr, plus confiants que celui qu'il avait ce matin-là. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le changer en aussi peu de temps ? C'est alors qu'il prit conscience son changement physique. Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient maintenant repoussés en arrière à l'aide de gel. Sa légère barbe avait été rasée, et il ne portait plus ses vieilles affaires. Une chemise blanche et un costard couleur grège avait remplacé son vieux tee-shirt gris. Ses chaussures quant à elles avaient été remplacées par des Oxford marron. Il était sûr que Lydia n'approuverait pas cette combinaison.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux son comportement. Il avait essayé de mettre Stiles de son côté en lui montrant que même en étant ordinaire –comme lui- on pouvait gouverner des centaines de personnes et se faire respecter. Mais voyant que sa technique n'avait pas fonctionné, il avait dû changer d'avis et se remettre en tenue officielle de « Grand Chef Leadeur ».

« Et que se passera-t-il si je refuse de tuer cet homme ?  
-En temps normal, les rôles s'inverseraient et ce serait lui qui devrait te tuer pour survivre. Et crois-moi, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Mais vu que tu es si spécial, je dirais que si tu ne le fais pas, il ne n'aura pas à te torturer toi, mais Noah. »  
Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour. Il déglutit difficilement, ses yeux s'étrécissant d'appréhension. Sa respiration se coupa quand derrière ses paupières il aperçut son sourire.  
« Jade… »

L'Homme le regardait, un sourire sur son visage.

« D'accord, je vais le faire. »

Sa voix sembla résonner dans la petite pièce tant sa décision lui parut ignoble.

OOO

« Lydia ! »

La brune se précipita vers la jeune adolescente avant de l'étreindre chaleureusement dans ses bras.  
« Je suis contente que tu sois venue !

-Je suis contente que tu aies appelée. Alors, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler de ça. »

Emilie acquiesça avant de se diriger d'un pas confiant vers Isaac et de l'étreindre à son tour.

« Je vous suis. »

Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble à l'intérieur du commissariat, sous les regards médusés de quelques agents qui venaient de voir une jeune femme sortir d'un immense hélicoptère. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le bureau de John où chacun prit place à peu partout –ce qui consistait à s'installer sur les deux chaises du bureau, sur le canapé trois places, et à s'asseoir aussi sur le bureau désordonné du shérif. Après quelques brèves présentations, Lydia commença à expliquer toute leur histoire, de l'enlèvement des élèves, aux élèves retrouvés à l'arrière d'un camion (morts ou vivants), d'Adrian, de la piste sur les bases militaires grâce au chloroforme, de Sacramento, du secours porté à Stiles et aux autres adolescents et de sa récente disparition.

Après toutes ces explications, un long silence régna dans la pièce, chacun laissant le temps à Emilie d'assimiler ce qui venait de lui être dit.

« Bien, je crois que je vais devoir appeler quelques-uns de mes collègues pour que nous vous expliquions ce qui se passe dans ce monde de fous.  
-Quel genre de collègues ? demanda Isaac  
-Les chefs de quelques bases militaires de Californie.  
-Nous en avons déjà contacté quelques-uns, lui répondit Allison  
-Lesquels ?  
-Sacramento et Costa Mesa, déclara Derek  
\- De quelle ville venez-vous ? questionna Kira  
-Sunnyvale. Si vous me permettez, il faudrait que je passe quelques appels, je pense que nous aurons besoin de soutien pour préparer ce qui arrive.  
-Comment ça, ce qui arrive ? questionna Danny  
-N'est-ce pas évident ? Une guerre se prépare, Mr. Mehalani, l'ennemi a attaqué sur notre territoire, et c'est notre devoir de riposter. »

 **OOO**

Busmatinale : Merciiii :D C'est normal ça avance ) Mdrr Elise tu te mets dans ma peau maintenant ? Tu t'immisces dans mon cerveau et essaie de changer mes idées ? Eh ouai, je suis meilleur que toi niveau sadisme. Tu aimes toujours le camps ou est Stiles après ce chapitre ? ;D Oh et, bonne rentrée (on se voit jeudi… :) : ) Trois petit mots pour a fin : Moi dire merci

MissLemon : Oui je sais que ça fait longtemps désoléééé Merci ! Je suis contente pour ton baaaaac :D High five C'est gentil *-* Oui je suis d'accord, c'est mieux de révisé pour avoir le bac mdrr Et oui, le maitre pomme de terre voulait surprendre son élève en lui donnant un nouveau chapitre ! ) Jared, survivre ? Seul moi connait la réponse ) Merci, le talent pour trouver pour trouver les nom ta-wu XD Heyyyy, pour l'instant personne n'est mort…. Oupss, j'en ai peut être trop dit… Ui ui la meute est triste. Comment ça on sait jamais avec moi ? Il y a toujours une solution à mes problèmes… je crois… Pour la question de se qui va se passer avec Noah tu vas l savoir dans le prochain chapitre normalement ! Pour le retournement de situation c'est dans l'autre chapitre obligé ! Normalement quelqu'un va expliquer pourquoi ils sont tous dans le camps chelou de Randy ! )  
L'âge de Randy, c'est vraiment ça qui te préocuppe ? Bon… j'essaierai de la caser discret dans un chapitre… Les projets qui mérite tant de chagement je peux pas te le diiiire c'est un secrettttt  
Mais si j'aime bien les portuguaiiis *keur* *keur* NON VIVE L'AMERIQUE ! Vu que je suis française je ne veux pas de jugement sur ma décision ukay ? Moi ça me dérange pas ta longue review hein ! XD Mais ma réponse aussi commence à être longue XD J'attends tes autres question ) Voilà la suite de ta série préféré*keur de pomme de terre géant*

lydiamartin33430 (1): WOW ta violence me fait super plaisir XD Merciiii c'est super gentil

lydiamartin33430 (2): Mais oui! Le shérif c'est le boss, on peut pas le tromper ;) Merci de tes reviews :D

helena41: Tu as trouvée un moyen? XD Uiii l'histoire avance bucuuuuup :D

Merci encore une fois à calliope83 qui à prit le temps de me corriger en quelques minutes seulement :D

Et désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été très occupé (à rien faire oui d'accord mais c'est les vacances :pp) BREF, je ne sais pas quand va être publier le prochain chapitre à cause de la rentrée :/ Le lycée, j'arrive... yeah..

EN TOUS CAS PASSEZ UNE BONNE RENTREE *KEUUUUUR*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :  
Les cannibales n'ont pas de cimetière. – Marcel Marien

La porte se referma derrière lui dans un léger claquement. Il se tourna lentement vers le miroir à sa droite, sachant que derrière s'y trouvait l'Homme et peut être même Noah. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie ça, il était tellement jeune, trop jeune pour regarder de force la torture d'un homme. Il serra ses poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

« **Je suis désolé Jade…** » murmura t-il.

Cette fois, il se tourna vers l'homme attaché au fauteuil. Ses poignets, ses chevilles et même sa tête étaient attachés au fauteuil grâce à de grosses sangles en cuir marron. Le regard de l'homme était paniqué, et ses yeux rouges et bouffis n'arrangeaient en rien la donne. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, le souffle court. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'autorisa à regarder ce que la femme avait précédemment apporté sur le petit chariot en fer. Ses mains qui venaient à peine de se calmer recommencèrent à trembler tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« **Je suis dans un putain de film, c'est pas possible.** » Sa voix brisée résonna dans le silence sinistre de la pièce.

Devant lui se trouvaient une trentaine d'outils tous aussi terrifiants les uns que les autres. En commençant par différentes tailles de scalpels, d'énormes pinces à l'usage douteux, de seringues comportant différents liquides de différentes couleurs, de petits marteaux en fer et de couteaux bien aiguisé. Sur un coin du plateau étaient posés une serviette blanche, des gants en plastique, et une bouteille de spray remplie d'eau –du moins c'est ce qui était écrit sur celle-ci. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, ce fut une petite pochette noire posée tout à droite. Stiles prit le petit paquet délicatement dans ses mains et ouvrit la fermeture de celle-ci. Sous ses yeux apparut un revolver noir de petite taille.

« **Je parie que tu n'en a jamais vu un vrai de toute ta vie, gamin.** »

Il sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers la voix qui venait de parler. C'était l'homme sur le fauteuil.

« **Revolver RUGER GP100 bronzée 6'' calibre 357 Magnum,** » lui répondit-il, un léger sourire sur le visage.

 **« Impressionnant.**  
 **-Mon père est shérif…,** chuchota t-il pour seule réponse, **pourquoi n'essayez vous pas de vous débattre, ou encore de me hurler dessus pour vous libérer ou mettre fin rapidement à vos jour ? Pourquoi vous restez simplement là à me regarder comme si vous alliez vous réveiller demain ?**  
 **-J'ai juste accepté la vérité, gamin. Il n'y a aucun moyen que j'évite ça, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suppose que j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de refuser la mort alors qu'elle vous tend les bras.**  
 **-Vous avez peur ?** chuchota-t-il  
 **-Qui serais-je pour ne pas avoir peur ? J'ai peut-être moi-même fais d'horribles choses dans ma vie, mais je suis humain. Tout le monde a peur quand la fin arrive, gamin. Tu verras, toi aussi tu auras peur quand ton moment sera venu.**  
 **-J'ai déjà peur.**  
 **-Tout être sensé aurait peur s'il était à ta place.**  
 **-Comment faites-vous pour rester si calme ? Je ne suis pas celui qui va mourir et je suis terrifié comme si c'était le cas.**  
 **-''Si nombre de gens ont peur de la mort, la mort ne craint personne.'' Si la mort n'a pas peur de nous, pourquoi aurais-je peur d'elle ? Je ne vais pas donner le plaisir à ce salopard de me voir hurler de désespoir en face de lui. Je préfère voir de la rage dans ses yeux que de la satisfaction.**  
 **-Vous n'êtes pas Tandrew, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vous que je suis supposé tuer ?** comprit-il avec un frisson d'effroi.  
 **-C'est exact, Stiles. Tu es très perspicace à ce que je vois. »**

L'adolescent laissa échapper un léger rire tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient lentement de larmes.

 **« Mais pourquoi, qu'avez-vous fait ? Où est Tandrew ?**  
 **-Il a préféré le tuer lui-même, plus efficace et radical… quand à moi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une personne dont il veut se débarrasser. »**

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Ce ne fut que quand son regard croisa celui-ci sombre de l'homme en face de lui qu'il comprit.

 **« Vous êtes son père.**  
 **-Aucun fils n'aime avoir son père dans ses pattes quand il travaille.**  
 **-Encore moins quand celui-ci divulgue ses plans. »**

Cette fois, la voix ne provenait d'aucun d'entre eux mais d'une personne adossée à la porte. Stiles se tourna vers l'Homme, tandis que celui-ci fixait son père avec un regard d'effroyable rage.

« **Stiles, tue-le !** ordonna t-il froidement à l'adolescent, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de son père.  
 **-Je ne peux pas. »**

Le regard de l'Homme dévia dangereusement pour se planter dans le siens. Ses pas claquèrent brutalement au sol alors qu'il se rapprocha à une vitesse surprenante de Stiles avant de le pousser brutalement contre le mur.

 **« Si tu ne tues pas cet homme maintenant, j'égorgerai Noah moi-même !**  
 **-Cet homme est votre père !**  
 **-Il n'est rien de plus qu'un traître !**  
 **-Un traître qui vous a donné la vie ! »**

Les yeux de l'Homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux redevinrent remplis de rage.

« **Allez me chercher le garçon. »** Sa voix froide ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions vis à vis de Noah.

 **« Laissez-le tranquille !**  
 **-Alors tue cet homme !**  
 **-Non ! »**

C'est à ce moment-là que Noah entra dans la pièce, les yeux humides tandis qu'un couteau était appuyé contre sa gorge.

 **« Tout va bien se passer, Stiles. N'aie pas peur. Je suis un vieil homme, je mérite plus la mort que ce petit garçon. »**

Les yeux aux nuances whiskey de l'adolescent se replongèrent dans ceux couleur abysse du vieil homme.

 **« Personne ne mérite de mourir de la main d'un autre humain.**  
 **-''Nous sommes tous une exception, rien donc d'exceptionnel'', »** sourit l'homme, ses yeux se fermant lentement alors qu'il attendait tristement son sort, allongé sur ce vieux fauteuil dans cette pièce miteuse.

Le regard de Stiles croisa celui de Noah, et se posa finalement sur le couteau appuyé contre sa gorge. Il déglutit.

C'est avec sentiment de détresse, que Stiles pressa la détente du revolver.

OOO

Pour au moins la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, Lydia mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre. Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit un léger gout métallique sur sa langue qu'elle arrêta finalement son geste pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Ca faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Emilie était partie appeler plusieurs de ses contacts pour obtenir quelques informations à propos de Stiles ou des mystérieux hommes qui l'avaient enlevé à l'hôpital. Emilie leur avait donc ordonné de rester là le temps qu'elle puisse contacter le plus de personnes possible, leur promettant qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible.

Lydia sentit soudain un léger contact dans le creux de sa main. Aiden. Elle sera la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, lui adressant un petit sourire. Tout allait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut à ce moment précis que choisit Emilie pour revenir dans le bureau du shérif, son téléphone à la main et un immense sourire aux lèvres. La meute se leva automatiquement, des questions pleins les yeux.

 **« J'ai réussi à joindre le camps de Santa Monica, Anaheim et Temecula. Je n'ai pas pu joindre les autres… vous savez, du fait que ce sont des bases militaires « secrètes », elles n'ont pas trop de numéros de téléphone disponibles facilement. Pas comme nous.**  
 **-J'ai pu parler avec ceux Compton,** intervint Danny.  
 **-Et Kristen s'occupe de Palo Alto et Pismo Beach,** ajouta Emilie.  
 **-Kristen ?** demanda Derek.  
 **-Son « assistante »,** explique Isaac.  
 **-Attendez, attendez…** intervint Kira, **vous ne trouvez pas que tous ces camps militaires sont un peu de trop ? Je veux dire… on ne sait peut être pas grand-chose sur ceux qui ont enlevé Stiles, mais je suis sûre qu'on n'aura pas besoin de l'aide de toute la Californie… enfin, je veux dire… je veux sauver Stiles, plus que tout au monde… mais ce n'est pas un peu… beaucoup ?**  
 **-Elle n'a pas tort. Surtout si des tensions surviennent. Je ne voudrais pas que la Californie soit en guerre par notre faute, »** acquiesça Ethan

Le visage d'Emilie se voilà légèrement à ces mots.

 **« Je crois qu'il va falloir aborder le sujet sans les autres, alors… »** murmura la brune.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers une place libre du canapé et s'assit dessus, essuyant par la même occasion ses mains moites sur son pantalon.

 **« Il y a vingt ans, Jonathan Weavers a décidé de former une organisation secrète. Personne n'était au courant de son existence, même pas le gouvernement. Cette organisation recrutait et entraînait les personnes les plus motivées à travailler dans le milieu. Quand leur formation était terminée, Jonathan les autorisait à aller sur le terrain pour faire leur devoir.**  
 **-En quoi consistaient leurs missions exactement ?** demanda Danny  
 **\- Ils faisaient toutes sorte de choses. Arrêter les fraudes que la DGCCRF ne voyait pas, empêcher n'importe quelle drogue de passer les frontières, rétablir l'ordre économique dans les pays les plus pauvres et même coincer les plus gros trafiquants de drogue pour ensuite les livrer à l'Etat. L'Amérique ne l'a jamais su, mais durant dix ans, Weavers a contribué à rétablir un semblant de paix et d'égalité dans le monde. Evidemment, plus le temps passait, plus l'organisation de Weavers s'est connaître au sein du service secret et même du NORAD. Personne ne savait exactement qui ils étaient, mais comme ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de protéger l'Amérique, personne ne les empêchait d'agir. Douze ans après sa création, quand le président a finalement été mis au courant de l'existence de l'organisation de Weavers -le HOPH- il l'a invité à la Maison Blanche, et ils ont parlé politique et protection durant des semaines. Le président s'est assuré de ses bonnes intentions, de ses techniques, vérifiant le background de chacun de ses soldats, visitant même sa base pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos. Il a dû être convaincu car il n'a jamais ordonné de fermer le HOPH, il l'a d'ailleurs protégé au point de n'en parler à personne. Il n'y avait que lui, le NORAD et quelques personnes des services secrets qui étaient au courant de son existence. Malheureusement, un an après, tout a basculé. Weavers devait rester en communication constante avec le président, au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Un jour, il n'a donné aucune nouvelle. Le président a d'abord pensé à un oubli. Mais c'est au bout de trois jours qu'il a commencé à devenir vraiment inquiet. Il a annulé tous ses voyages pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Quand il est arrivé, il a assisté à un carnage. Tous les agents présents dans le bâtiment du HOPH avaient été assassinés. Il ne restait plus aucun signe de vie. Le seul problème qu'il y a eu, c'est que le corps de Weavers n'a pas été retrouvé. Les services secrets ont eu beau chercher partout, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Ils se sont aussi aperçu qu'une cinquantaine de personnes avaient aussi disparu. Les dossiers informatiques de chaque personne avaient dû être effacés, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse les identifier et découvrir l'organisation secrète. Ce fut donc impossible de les retrouver après leur disparition. Cinq ans ont passé, et toute cette histoire est tombée dans l'oubli. Mais il y a deux ans, des enlèvements se sont produits. Dix-sept personnes ont été enlevés chaque 17 du mois. Au début, personne n'a compris pourquoi ce nombre-là en particulier, jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne. C'était un 17 que l'attaque au HOPH s'était produite. Nous savions tous que ces enlèvement avaient un rapport avec Weavers, les services secrets ont donc cherché plus loin, et on découvert que Weavers avait eu un fils, Adam."**

OOO

Les yeux fermés et le doigt pressé sur la détente, Stiles tremblait de tout son corps. Des frissons d'horreur remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que l'écho de la balle bourdonnait toujours dans ses oreilles.

Ses mains se mirent soudain à trembler brutalement, lui faisant lâcher le revolver qui tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir la personne pour la reconnaître.

« **Lâchez-moi,** » murmura t-il d'une voix brisée mais pourtant remplie de colère.

L'Homme approcha son visage de son oreille, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule, avant de chuchoter :

« **Allons Stiles, ouvre les yeux. Regarde le chef d'œuvre que tu viens de faire.**  
 **-Non…** »

Sa voix était suppliante.

 **« Ne m'obligez pas à regarder.**  
 **-Mais tu mérites de voir, Stiles. Après tout, c'est toi qui viens d'exploser la cervelle de cet homme sur ce mur. »**

A cet instant-là, Stiles ne fut plus très sûr de ce qui se passa dans sa tête, il sut juste qu'une colère incroyable se propagea dans ses veines en une fraction de seconde, et qu'avant même qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, cette colère explosa. Il se retourna brutalement vers l'homme, dégagea sa main de son épaule et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'homme, surpris, tomba par terre, les yeux écarquillés et la main posée sur sa mâchoire douloureuse. Alors que Stiles allait se jeter sur lui, prêt à le frapper de nouveau, des bras l'encerclèrent, l'empêchant de frapper encore l'homme.  
La rage ne refluant pas, il commença à se débattre, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de celui qui le tenait.

 **« Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, c'était votre père ! »**

Stiles s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui réponde que cet homme n'était plus son père, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ou encore qu'il se mette en colère. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci lâche un pur rire de joie dans la pièce. Son éclat se prolongea quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne définitivement ses esprits. Il se remit sur ses pieds, et essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de son menton avant de regarder l'homme qui tenait Stiles, et de hocher la tête.

 **« Il est prêt. »**

* * *

helena41 : Oh merci ça me touche *-* Hey c'est même pas vrai ! T'as attendue que… 25 jours pour le prochain chapitre… ou un truc du genre, je sais pas et de toute façon je ferais pas de math pour toi le week-end ! :p Si j'ai de la pitié dans mon esprit sadique, tu vois ? L'homme je l'ai pas torturé, pitié ok ? Je suis normale….

lydiamartin33430 (1) : Oui j'ai tuée Jade, je suis désolé…:/

lydiamartin33430 (2): Mdrrr, fait attention je pourrais porter plainte pour agression à personnage fictifs ;) Merci de tes commentaires et félicitation pour ton rattrapage de lecture ;)

MissLemon : Lalalala … tu as dis quoi ? Pas faire long feu ? Ah bah moi je sais pas hein ! *sifflote et part discrètement* J'avoue moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la réplique qu'il lui a sortit. *Oui oui, je m'aime ;)* Contente de voir que j'arrive à faire rire :D Et bah t'as une intuition plutôt bonne parce que Emilie à commencée à expliquer le pourquoi du comment ! Je ne peux rien promettre pour Noah *clin d'œil sadique* T'inquiète pas, j'ai été contente de lire ta review en retard :D Vive le Japon ? Ouai, je t'explique même pas le changement de ouf entre le collège et le lycée… de toute façon ça sert à rien que je t'explique parce que tu le sais déjà XD Merci, disciple Pomme De Terre, j'espère que tu as bien aimé l'épisode 20 ? XD T'as prière a été entendu, puisse telle perdurer ? ;) Merci de ton pavé (J'adooooore)

Balounette : Oui, le lycée…. : ( Pas de problème, la rentrée c'est bien passé, j'espère que c'est réciproque ? Merciiii :D

Encore une fois merci à calliope83 pour sa correction ! Et merci à vous pour vos review (presque 130)

Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai commencé une traduction sur The Mortal Instrument, donc si vous aimez bien la série, les livres ou si vous êtes juste curieux, vous pouvez y faire un tour. La fiction est un UA, donc pas besoin de connaitre l'histoire pour lire, et il n'y a pas de spoiler sur l'histoire, à par quelques couples évidement, mais vu que ce sont la base des livres, pas vraiment de spoil. Brefffff, passez une bonne journée et merci de m'avoir lu *keur* *keuuur*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Il y a le peureux qui regarde sous son lit, et le peureux qui n'ose même pas regarder sous son lit. –Jules Renard

« Dès que le président a été mis au courant, il a ordonné aux Services Secrets de faire des recherches sur ce fameux Adam. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pu trouver que très peu d'éléments, mais assez pour être capables de tout remettre en ordre et de comprendre.

-Et donc ? s'impatienta Danny

-Une dizaine d'années avant que Weavers ne commence son entreprise, il a eu une femme, Nassia. Ensemble, ils ont eu un enfant, un garçon.

-Adam, devina Lydia

Emilie hocha la tête avant de continuer.

-Jonathan et Nassia étaient heureux avec leur fils, mais un jour, leur bonheur s'écroula. Nassia avait remarqué que son fils avait un comportement étrange, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait que quatre ans. Elle en a donc parlé à Jonathan, et ils sont partis voir un spécialiste. Ils ont découvert qu'Adam avait un problème : une partie de son cerveau présentait un dysfonctionnement grave. Par conséquent, le cerveau de leur enfant ne fonctionnait qu'à 12% alors qu'un cerveau normal chez l'être humain utilise 89% de son potentiel. Bref, son cerveau était en sous-régime.

\- Quelle partie de son cerveau souffrait le plus de ce dysfonctionnement ? demanda Ethan.

\- La partie qui constitue le siège des émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autant d'émotions que nous. Et le peu qu'il ressentait se résumait à de la haine et du mépris , et ce, envers tout le monde. »

OOO

Stiles était définitivement perdu. Pourquoi était-il prêt ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu as réussi, Stiles. Tu as passé le test. »

La voix de l'Homme sembla résonner dans la pièce, le son frappant ses oreilles comme un écho.

« Réussi quoi ? Quel test ?

-Celui de passage. Tu as acquis toute les compétences que j'attendais de toi. Tu as su faire preuve de courage en te battant pour que mes hommes n'emmènent pas Noah. Tu as su écouter les instructions que Ben et Jared te donnaient pour combattre alors que tu savais déjà tout ce qu'ils tentaient de t'apprendre, tu as été patient envers eux et tu n'as pas montré ta force. Tu as su être curieux, tu as essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu étais là et qui j'étais. Et tu as su tuer un innocent pour en sauver un autre. Stiles, Jade serait tellement fière de toi.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! »

Les yeux de Stiles étincelèrent de rage.

« N'osez pas prononcer son nom en face de moi, ou de son frère. Vous en avez perdu le droit dès que vous avez ordonné à vos hommes de ne pas la protéger.

-Oh, non Stiles. J'ai ordonné à mes hommes de ne pas la tuer. Ce qui s'est passé dans l'entrepôt n'était qu'un accident. Adrian n'aurait pas dû tirer sur Jade, ce n'était qu'une erreur. Il a d'ailleurs été banni pour ça.

-Alors vous l'auriez relâchée ?

-Non, elle était supposée venir ici avec toi et l'un de vous était supposé me succéder. Malheureusement, Jade a été tuée, et tu étais la seule personne qu'il restait pour accomplir cette tâche.

-L'un de nous était supposé vous… » Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Stiles, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Me succéder. Si Jade et toi aviez été tous les deux ici, vous vous seriez entraînés ensemble, et à un moment donné, vous auriez dû vous battre pour vous départager et devenir celui qui aurait dirigé à mes côtés.

-Se battre ?

-Un combat à mort, Stiles. Seulement le plus fort de vous deux pouvait vivre pour régner à mes côtés.

-Espèce de monstre ! »

L'Homme lui sourit narquoisement.

« Je préfère répondre au nom de Weavers. »

OOO

« Nassia essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'élever son fils, malgré ses accès de colère et son comportement étrange. Ils vécurent ou plutôt subirent cette situation pendant trois ans, avant que tout ne dérape. A cette époque- là, Jonathan travaillait beaucoup pour subvenir aux besoins du ménage, étant donné que Nassia devait s'occuper d'Adam. Mais un soir, au bout de trois années de cette vie difficile, quand Jonathan rentra, il entendit pour la première fois le rire de son fils. Au début, il pensait que sa femme avait peut-être finalement réussi à guérir son fils, mais quand il rentra dans la cuisine, il découvrit Nassia, gisant au sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Son fils était assis à côté d'elle, un couteau dans la main et du sang recouvrant ses paumes. Quand Adam vit son père, il arrêta de rire, se dirigea vers lui, et lui fit un câlin. Il ne prononça qu'une seule phrase :

« Bienvenue à la maison, papa. »

OOO

Stiles ignora complètement la phrase de l'Homme et reprit.

« Je ne travaillerai jamais pour vous.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix, Stiles. Tout le monde a vu ton exploit et entendu mes mots. Maintenant, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de m'obéir.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous par… ? » La voix de Stiles s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Une personne derrière la vitre avait dû appuyer sur un bouton qui avait dissipé les effets de la vitre teintée. Ce fut ainsi que Stiles vit la pièce à laquelle la seconde porte extérieure menait. Devant lui, s'étendait un immense amphithéâtre plongé dans le noir, cependant , malgré l'obscurité, Stiles parvint quand même à distinguer ce qui se trouvait derrière cette vitre. Sur chaque siège de chaque rangée, une personne était assise. Stiles suffoqua. L'amphithéâtre était rempli de toutes les personnes qui étaient une demi-heure auparavant au self avec lui. Chacun de leur regard était posé sur lui. Certains étaient neutres, d'autre choqués, ou encore remplis de larmes. Les yeux de Stiles passèrent de visage en visage, essayant d'identifier chaque personne dans la pièce, et surtout de…

« Jared… » Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme le regardait, ses yeux noirs écarquillés d'horreur. Quand il vit que Stiles le regardait, son regard redevint impassible, et au grand étonnement de Stilinski, il lui sourit.

Stiles, écœuré par ce qu'il venait de faire, détourna rapidement son regard pour le diriger une nouvelle fois vers l'Homme.

« Durant quelques nuits, tu dormiras avec les autres, mais bientôt, tu iras dans l'Aile A, ton nouveau quartier. »

C'était donc pour ça que l'Aile A était en travaux, pensa t-il.

« Avant de partir dormir, Stiles, fais- moi plaisir, et regarde ce que tu as fait à cet homme.

-Non.

-Fais-le, ou j'explose moi-même la cervelle de ton nouvel ami.

-Vous n'allez pas tuer Noah. Vous avez besoin de lui. Si vous le tuez, vous n'aurez plus aucun moyen de pression contre moi. Et la seule raison pour laquelle vous l'avez emmené ici, ce n'est pas pour me faire marcher, mais seulement parce qu'il est le frère de Jade, et que vous espérez qu'il deviendra aussi performant quelle. »

L'Homme perdit automatiquement son sourire et une lueur de défi brilla dans son regard. Lentement, il s'approcha du garçon, et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Oh ! Mais je ne parlais pas de Noah, Stiles. Maintenant, regarde. »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Regarde ! »

L'Homme hurla, la colère clairement perceptible dans ses yeux. Pris d'un accès de rage, il saisit brutalement la tête de Stiles entre ses mains et la tourna sans ménagement vers le milieu de la pièce. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux, que son regard été déjà posé sur l'homme au milieu de la pièce, ou du moins, ce qui en restait.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de prendre une respiration, qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud remonter dans sa gorge. Sous le regard victorieux de l'Homme, de la bile jaillit de sa bouche, son estomac n'ayant aucune nourriture à rejeter.

La bile lui brûlait la gorge et son haut le cœur lui tirait l'estomac. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, certaines coulèrent misérablement le long de ses joues. Sa crise passée, il releva lentement sa tête vers Adam, s'approcha de lui à grands pas, et lui cracha dessus.

« Je suis plus fort que vous ne le pensez, Randy. Vous allez perdre. »

Deux personnes lui prirent chacun un bras et le traînèrent hors de la pièce. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. De toute façon, maintenant, à quoi bon ?

Quelques minutes après, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une pièce sans porte. Sur chaque côté de la pièce se trouvaient quatre lits superposés. A côté des lits se dressaient des placards directement insérés dans le mur.

La pièce était assez grande, de façon à ce que ses occupants ne puissent se marcher les uns sur les autres. Les murs et le plafond étaient faits de métal, de même que le sol. Les lits étaient en fer, et les couvertures des matelas étaient grises, ce qui renforçait l'aspect terriblement austère de la pièce. De nombreuses lumières étaient implantées un peu partout, sans doute pour rendre le tout moins sombre. Des néons blancs étaient accrochés au plafond et des spots ronds avaient été fixés dans le sol, à chaque extrémité des lits.

Les deux hommes poussèrent Stiles à l'intérieur de la chambre, et l'un d'eux prit la parole.

« Tu dormiras à droite, troisième lit, matelas du bas. La salle de bain se trouve au fond du couloir à droite. Dans ton placard, tu trouveras tout ce qui te sera utile. Vêtements, brosse à dent, et ta carte d'accès. Surtout, ne la perds pas, ça serait trop bête que tu sois considéré comme un intrus et qu'on soit obligé de t'éliminer. »

Et sur ces mots, ils tournèrent les talons et partirent de la chambre, le laissant seul dans le grand dortoir. Il se dirigea lentement vers le matelas que l'homme lui avait attribué, et le fixa du regard. Le lit était fait au carré, aucun drap n'était froissé, d'ailleurs, tout les autres lits étaient identiques. Il s'avança ensuite vers son placard. La porte, en métal elle aussi, n'émit pas un son quand il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une dizaine de cintres avec à chaque fois une tenue différente. Une de sport, une pour dormir, des vêtements de tous les jours, une de protection et un uniforme noir. Le même uniforme que les pions de l'Homme portaient. A part cet uniforme noir, tout ses autres vêtements étaient gris, même sa serviette de bain ! Au- dessus des cintres se trouvait une petite étagère sur laquelle était disposé tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir se laver, et quelques ustensiles indispensables pour faire sa toilette. En bas du placard se trouvaient plusieurs paires de chaussures destinées à différentes utilisations, chacune étant précisée devant la paire. Sur la porte intérieure, un petit miroir était attaché. Il n'osa pas regarder son reflet et ferma la porte violemment. Sur la porte du placard, accrochée à la poignée, se trouvait sa carte magnétique, comme promis.

Il souffla, et s'assit sur son lit, laissant ses pensées divaguer. En tout cas, il était au moins sûr d'une chose. Il était royalement foutu.

OOO

« Weavers n'avait plus d'autre choix. Il a emmené son fils dans un hôpital spécialisé. Il l'a laissé là-bas, et il n'est jamais allé le voir. Il avait trop peur de son fils, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il revoyait le visage de sa femme morte, livide, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, baignant dans une mare de sang. Il se sentait tellement coupable pour son fils et sa femme qu'il a décidé de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Il a donc quitté son travail, et a créé le HOPH.

-On connaît la suite … murmura Danny

-Et Adam ? Comment a-t-il fait pour enlever son père et pour récupérer son organisation ? demanda Lydia

-Adam s'est échappé de l'hôpital quand il avait 17 ans. Etant donné que son père ne donnait plus signe de vie et qu'il ne venait plus le voir, il était considéré comme orphelin par l'administration de l'établissement. Il n'y avait donc aucune famille à prévenir quand Adam s'est échappé.

-Comment a-t-il pu s'échapper ? questionna Isaac

-Les fous sont paradoxalement des êtres très intelligents. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous n' avons encore aucune idée de la manière dont il a pu procéder, lui répondit Emilie

-Il a survécu tout ce temps seul, dans la nature ? »

Emilie hocha la tête.

« Petit à petit, il a commencé à retourner la tête des plus faibles. Il les convainquait qu'il était le leader parfait. Jeune, en pleine santé, avec des idées révolutionnaires. En moins d'un an, il avait plus d'une centaine de personnes sous son contrôle qui le renseignaient et lui donnaient un nombre impressionnant d'informations top secret. Une année plus tard, il détruisait le HOPH et enlevait son père.

-Comment personne dans les services secrets n'a pu le repérer ?

-Car personne ne connaissait son identité. Jonathan n'a jamais parlé de son fils à personne,continua Emilie. Durant cinq ans, Adam a eu le temps de se construire sa propre armée qui consistait à faire exactement l'inverse de ce que son père s'était efforcé de faire. Détruire le monde. Et il y a deux ans, il a commencé à recruter de façon, disons, peu commune. Il a enlevé des gens, des adolescents pour la plupart, et les a entraînés et instrumentalisés pour qu'ils deviennent ses pions.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Si le centre psychiatrique croyait que Weavers était mort, comment Adam a-t-il réussi à savoir qui il était ? Et à le retrouver ? demanda Derek

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ce sont les fous, qui ont la mémoire la plus surprenante, parce que ce sont souvent des obsessionnels.

-Il s'est souvenu de lui, murmura Lydia

-Je ne comprends pas… intervint Scott. Si vous êtes des camps militaires 'clandestins', comment ça se fait que vous soyez au courant de tout ça ? De toute cette histoire ?

-Qui vous a dit que nous étions clandestins ? s'étonna Emilie. Au contraire, nous ne sommes pas clandestins, nous tous, nous sommes des camps militaires top secret qui travaillons pour l'Etat. Nous dirigeons secrètement l'état de la Californie. Nous ne sommes pas des délinquants. Nous sommes les camps militaires les plus forts de notre Etat, Monsieur Mc Call. »

* * *

Le chapitre corrigé est enfin posté! Ma bêta la corrigé depuis un moment déjà mais le problème est que j'ai eu problème d'internet (37 jours sans wifi -_-) et que ne pas avoir internet ne m'a pas donné envie d'écrire. J'ai mes petites habitudes quand j'écris et là elles étaient "coupés".. bref! Je vous poste enfin le corrigé et bientôt le chapitre 22

Balounette: Oui, le lycée -_- Elle s'est bien passé, merci! :D

lydiamartin33430: Hello! Jamais! Tête de chèvre? Pas mal! Pas mal! :D

MissLemon: Oh c'est vrai? OH TA WUUUU *-* Oui, c'est exacteuh! RIP papa Weavers! Stiles bad ass ça gère de ouf! ;) Tu as ta suite d'explication, heureuse? :) Ton hypothèse est possible, mais non, ce n'était pas ça, désolé:) OUI HYPOTHESE JUSTEUHHH, OH UNE ECOLE D ART TROP BIIIEN, oh... pas d'internet... je suis triste pour toi à distance... Ce n'est pas grave, maître pomme de terre t'excuse de ton retard BISOUS BAVEUX AUSSIIIIIIIIII *keur* *keur*

Oui, j'adoooooooooore les pavés :DDD *clin d'oeil pas discret*

Amiedespatates: Et bah je l'ai pas écrit en cours ce chapitre là! Nah! ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, *IMMENSE KEUR* et surtout, n'oubliez pas... REMEMBER

 **REMEMBER THAT HE LOVES HER...** so does she


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter. –Jean de la Fontaine

Il avait pu prendre une seconde douche, cette fois sans jet d'eau froide et sans hommes masqués chargés de le surveiller. Il était seul dans les grandes douches du bâtiment. Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il avait pris de nouvelles affaires et s'était tout de suite dirigé vers les douches. Cela faisait maintenant bien trente minutes qu'il était sous le jet d'eau chaude, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait bien le droit de prendre son temps sous la douche, non ? Alors qu'il allait fermer le pommeau de douche, son regard se fixa sur ses mains. L'eau avait fripé l'extrémité de ses doigts et la chaleur de l'eau de douche avait rougi ceux-ci. Il se rappelait la façon dont le sang sur son visage avait coulé jusqu'au bout de ses doigts pour finalement être emporté par le tourbillon de l'eau. En voyant ces gouttes rouges, il avait frotté son visage de toutes ses forces, si bien que sa peau avait commencé à le brûler. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son ventre, à l'endroit précis où il avait été blessé à peine 48 heures auparavant. L'impact rougeâtre de la balle était visible sur sa peau pâle. Il serra les dents. Ces malades ne l'avaient même pas endormi pour le recoudre. Il ferma le robinet brusquement, enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille, prit ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa chambre.

Il avait peut-être dû mettre plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait sous la douche car quand il passa le long des différents dortoirs, tous les pensionnaires étaient déjà dans leur box, à parler et à rigoler. Et bien qu'il essayât de les ignorer, il sentit très bien les regards des autres se poser sur lui. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, les garçons de son dortoir ne se gênèrent pas non plus pour le dévisager, le rendant mal à l'aise. Il marcha vers son lit, ouvrit son placard et s'habilla avec la tenue notée « pyjama ». Il sursauta quand derrière lui, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Waouh ! Calme-toi mec, je vais ne pas te tuer, » plaisanta l'adolescent qu'il reconnut comme étant Jared, et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, celui-ci enchaîna par : « Désolé, mauvaise blague, mauvais contexte. »

« Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant sa phrase précédente

« Qui, moi ? Bah, je suis dans mon dortoir. Je suis sur le lit juste ici, » expliqua t-il en lui montrant le lit à la droite de celui de Stiles « Donc, si jamais tu as besoin, je ne suis pas loin. Oh, et aussi. Je sais que tu n'as pas mangé depuis un bout de temps, alors je t'ai rapporté ça, » dit-il en sortant une pomme de son jogging de nuit. « Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre. »

Stiles lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est parfait, Jared, merci. »

« De rien. Bon, maintenant je vais aller…, il pointa son lit du doigt, par là. Et… enfin, bonne chance pour la suite. »

Jared commença à se diriger vers son lit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, Stiles le retint.

« Attend, Jared. Hum.. je me demandais. Est-ce que tu m'en veux, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-Tu parles de Papa Randy ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. Jared le regarda, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Ecoute, Stiles. Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure était horrible, je dois l'admettre. Mais bien que je t'aie vu exploser la cervelle de cet homme, je t'ai aussi vu lui parler, et essayer de le sauver coûte que coûte au risque de mettre Randy en colère. Ce que tu as réussi à faire, au passage. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à tant vouloir. Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment _essayé_ de t'en vouloir, c'est juste que… tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Stiles. Les autres peuvent peut-être penser différemment, mais chaque être humain aurait eu la même réaction face à une situation comme celle-ci. Et même si voir ça m'a clairement coupé l'appétit, comme ça a sûrement dû te le faire, je me sens bien. » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Nous sommes dans une situation horrible, et je sais que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je verrai quelque chose de tel. Il faut juste que je m'adapte. Et, soyons honnête, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais aussi décidé de sauver le frère de Jade. Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi. » Il se dirigea vers son lit, s'assit dessus, et dans un souffle, ses yeux fixés aux siens, continua : « Mange cette pomme. T'as peut-être plus faim et les pommes te rappellent peut-être de mauvais souvenirs, mais tu as besoin de forces. Si tu ne veux pas mourir ici, tu dois te plier aux règles, et surtout, faire ce que Randy te dit. Telles sont les lois de la jungle, Stiles. Tuer ou se faire tuer. »

OOO

Scott était assis sur le bord de son lit, le regard fixé sur le tee-shirt qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ses poings étaient refermés sur le vêtement, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître à tout moment. Lentement, il approcha le haut de son visage et inspira profondément, les effluves du tee-shirt montant à son cerveau créant un feu d'artifice dans l'estomac. Il éloigna le tee-shirt de son visage, et doucement, avec le bout de son pouce, caressa l'inscription imprimée sur le tissu. Un énorme 24 blanc se trouvait au dos du tee-shirt, avec le nom de son propriétaire. Stilinski. Stiles. Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pour les loups-garous, les odeurs étaient très importantes, encore plus l'odeur des membres de la meute. C'est pour ça qu'il gardait ce tee-shirt constamment sur lui depuis que Stiles avait disparu à l'hôpital. Parce que, quand il avait senti son odeur, ce soir- là, son loup s'était immédiatement calmé, et il avait pu retrouver un semblant de paix. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un appel lui disant que son meilleur ami était une fois de plus introuvable. Il prit une dernière inspiration et huma une ultime fois le tee-shirt, attrapa ce pour quoi il était venu dans sa chambre, et descendit ses escaliers, se dirigeant vers son salon. Quand il arriva à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il remarqua qu'Aiden et Ethan avaient déplacé le canapé et la table basse pour laisser plus d'espace dans le salon. Lydia s'était allongée au milieu du tapis, en face de la télé qui surplombait la cheminée. Collé contre son dos, se trouvait Aiden. Et dos à celui-ci se trouvaient Ethan et Danny. Allison était allongée, sa tête collée à celle de Lydia, tandis qu'Isaac était blotti contre elle. Kira, quant à elle, avait posé sa tête au niveau de l'estomac de la rousse, laissant de la place derrière elle pour que Scott puisse venir s'y blottir. En voyant cela, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa meute était endormie, visages emmitouflés dans des oreillers et paisibles. Doucement, il posa sur chacun d'entre eux une des nombreuses couvertures que le shérif avait gentiment déposées avant de rentrer chez lui. Instinctivement, chacun serra la couverture contre soi, s'imprégnant de la légère odeur de Stiles sur ces couvertures.

« Ils ont l'air calmes. »

C'était Derek qui venait de parler. Scott aurait dû s'en douter. L'alpha n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que les membres de sa meute soient tous avec lui. Sains et saufs.

« Ils le sont, » lui répondit Scott. « C'est le seul moment de répit qu'ils s'accordent dans la journée. »

« Tu devrais aussi aller dormir. Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Scott s'esclaffa, avant de finalement se retourner vers Derek, apercevant son visage grâce à la lumière orangée de son salon. Le loup-garou avait les cheveux ébouriffés, la barbe mal rasée et de grands cercles noirs sous les yeux. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat habituel.

« Moi, j'ai une mine affreuse ? Tu t'es regardé récemment dans le miroir, Derek ? Tu ne ressembles à rien. Stiles t'en voudrait de t'être laissé pousser la barbe. Il l'aimait bien taillée. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Scott ne reprenne.

« Ça ne fait qu'un jour qu'il a été enlevé, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Comme si on devait recommencer tout à zéro une nouvelle fois. Sans indice. Sans rien pour nous guider. »

« Va te coucher, Scott. Tu as cours demain. »

Derek ne manqua pas le regard de déception de Scott, quand celui-ci comprit que son alpha n'était pas encore prêt à se vider l'esprit.

« Viens dormir aussi, Derek. S'il te plaît. »

Avec un hochement de tête, les deux loups-garous partirent s'installer au coeur de leur meute. Scott derrière Kira, et Derek entouré de tous. Comme un œuf fragile que tous s'empressaient de protéger, de peur qu'il n'éclose trop tôt, et ne survive pas à la dure réalité du lendemain.

OOO

Stiles avait fini par manger sa pomme, malgré le nœud dans son estomac qui lui avait coupé l'envie d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit, regardant les lattes de fer du lit au- dessus du sien. Comme pris d'une sorte d'obsession étrange, il ne cessait de les compter, de les regarder et, à chaque fois, de remarquer une légère rayure sur la première ou la septième latte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il essayait peut-être de passer le temps, attendant que la lumière de son dortoir et de celui des autres s'éteigne pour qu'il puisse enfin fermer les yeux et rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait perdu ces neuf derniers jours. Autour de lui, les conversations des garçons ne s'arrêtaient pas, autant que celles des ados des autres box. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Entendre des conversations à propos de la nourriture, des courbatures ou encore du dortoir bleu qui avait pris toute l'eau chaude le réconfortait, lui redonnait l'illusion de mener un semblant de vie normale. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, -qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir fermés-, il remarqua que les conversations s'étaient arrêtées, et que le visage de tous les garçons de son dortoir étaient dirigés vers une seule et même personne. Un jeune garçon se tenant devant l'ouverture de leur chambre. Aussitôt, Stiles sortit en vitesse de son lit, se précipita vers le jeune garçon avant de l'étreindre aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Noah… hey… »

Stiles posa un regard soucieux sur lui, avant d'effacer une larme qui perlait sur la joue du petit garçon délicatement avec son pouce.

« Stiles, tu vas bien ? »

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la question de l'enfant.

« Toi, tu me demandes si je vais bien ? » Il s'esclaffa avant de reprendre, plus sérieux : « Est-ce que toi, ça va ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, faisant par la même occasion tomber de petites mèches brunes devant ses yeux.

« Alors moi aussi, je vais bien. »

Et l'enfant le reprit dans ses bras, ne le lâchant pas jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève du box.

« Tu veux que je te montre où tu vas dormir, Noah ? »

Stiles se retourna, fixant le jeune garçon qui venait de parler. Il était grand et fin, la peau pâle et les cheveux bruns. Ses yeux bleu clair contrastaient avec ses cheveux mais s'harmonisaient en même temps étonnamment bien avec son visage grâce à sa peau pâle. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu discuter des toilettes bouchées de l'étage des rouges avec Noah tout à l'heure. Stiles lui aurait donné 15 ans, 16 tout au plus.

Les sourcils de Noah se froncèrent, tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur Stiles, comme s'il lui demandait la permission de suivre cet inconnu.

« Vas-y bonhomme. Je serai juste là. »

Stiles lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de se redresser et de le laisser rejoindre le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci lui montra son lit. Deuxième lit de gauche, matelas du haut. Stiles soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas trop loin de lui. Il pourrait le surveiller de son lit.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Léo est quelqu'un de gentil. Il prendra soin de Noah. »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le petit garçon qui maintenant arborait un petit sourire à l'intention de Léo et des autres garçons qui lui parlaient, essayant de le réconforter, Stiles murmura vaguement une question à Jared.

« Quel est l'emploi du temps pour demain ?

\- De 6 heures à midi, entraînement, de 12 heures à 13 heures, repas. Et le reste de la journée, entraînement sur le terrain.

-Sur le terrain ?

-Certains d'entre nous s'entraîneront à l'extérieur tandis que d'autres apprendront les bases du piratage et de l'escroquerie. Rien de nouveau pour nous en soi, mais peut- être est-ce inédit pour toi. Enfin, peut-être à part niveau entraînement sportif. J'ai entendu Randy dire que tu connaissais déjà les bases ?

-Ouais… ma meu… ma famille et moi nous entraînions souvent avant… tout ça. Ils aimaient bien courir dans les bois pour se défouler. Je les accompagnais souvent, et puis avec le temps, je m'y suis habitué.

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, alors. »

Stiles sourit.

« Non, je pense que je devrais m'en sortir. »

OOO

« Je veux pas y aller ! se plaignit la voix fatiguée de Scott

-Tu n'as pas le choix Scott. Alors ramène ton cul poilu de loup-garou à l'intérieur du lycée avant que ça soit moi qui t'y force, » lui murmura Isaac avant de passer les portes de l'établissement et de s'arrêter, les épaules tendues.

« Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lydia en le rejoignant dans le couloir

La jeune femme sembla remarquer ce que le bouclé avait lui-même aperçu car ses épaules se tendirent à leur tour.

Scott s'avança d'un pas ferme vers l'endroit où ses amis s'étaient arrêtés, une mine maintenant sérieuse sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Et soudain, il vit pour quelle raison ils s'étaient brusquement arrêtés . Les deux rangées de casiers bleus qui s'étendaient le long des deux murs étaient tous vides. Aucun lycéen ne se trouvait devant son casier, au contraire. Un amas d'étudiants se tenait devant un casier bien particulier. Le casier de son meilleur ami. D'un pas déterminé, il bouscula tous ceux se trouvant sur son passage, et se fit une place devant tout le monde, regardant ce qui semblait tant les captiver. Au pied du casier de Stiles se trouvaient une dizaine de roses blanches et de petites bougies en train de se consumer. Sur son casier, au marqueur noir, étaient écrits une trentaine de mots, tous disant à quel point ils regrettaient le fils du shérif et qu'ils espéraient que maintenant, celui-ci se trouvait dans un endroit meilleur.

Une colère sourde monta lentement dans le corps de Scott, se répercutant dans tous les pores de sa peau. Dans un accès de rage folle, il envoya valser les fleurs et les bougies à l'autre bout du couloir, éteignant celles-ci au passage, et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte du casier, essayant d'effacer les mots inscrits au marqueur. Autour de lui, les personnes avaient commencé à se reculer, terrifiées à l'idée qu'il puisse inconsciemment s'en prendre à eux. Ce furent finalement deux bras puissants qui écartèrent Scott du casier, lui hurlant d'arrêter.

« Scott, calme-toi ! Scott ! »

Aiden hurlait au visage de son ami, essayant d'utiliser le lien qui les unissait pour calmer le loup à l'intérieur de son ami avant que celui-ci ne puisse plus se contrôler et se dévoile devant tous les élèves du lycée.

« Scott, arrête ! »

Mais le basané se détacha de la prise d'Aiden, se tourna vers tous les étudiants qui le fixaient, et hurla avec une rage surprenante :

« Il n'est pas mort ! Stiles n'est pas mort ! Vous ne savez pas où il est, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mort, ok ?! Il reste de l'espoir. Il… il ne peut pas être mort ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

-Scott ! »

Cette fois, la voix le fit se retourner vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé, et son loup se calma immédiatement en la voyant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de réaliser qu'une personne le tenait dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. »

Et c'est avec un sanglot dans la voix, que Scott se laissa aller dans les bras de son alpha.

« Derek.. »

OOO

Stiles s'était levé en sursaut lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix crier dans tout l'étage.

« Debout ! Je veux que vous soyez prêts d'ici 10 minutes, pas une de plus ! »

C'est en voyant les autres s'activer autour de lui qu'il s'était lui-même levé, enfilant (comme tous les autres autour de lui) sa tenue de sport. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, son étage entier était habillé, les dents brossées et les cheveux peignés. Ce ne fut que quand Ben rentra dans son dortoir qu'il s'aperçut que c'était lui qui les avait réveillés quelques minutes auparavant.

« Rendez-vous dans le réfectoire. Ne tardez pas. Allez ! »

D'un même pas, tous les adolescents sortirent de leur dortoir pour se diriger vers les escaliers au fond du couloir. Dans la foule des garçons, il parvint à rattraper Léo et Jared, qui entouraient tous deux Noah, comme pour le protéger. Aussitôt le petit garçon l'aperçut, aussitôt il se dirigea vers lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Stiles sourit avant de raffermir sa prise autour de la petite paume.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, » murmura Stiles à Léo.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête, avant de s'éloigner, laissant derrière lui Jared qui était resté en retrait pour parler à l'adolescent.

« Ta nuit s'est bien passée ? Je t'ai entendu remuer dans ton lit, » lui demanda Jared.

« Je n'ai pas trop fermé l'œil de la nuit.

-Pensées envahissantes, hein ?

-Tu ne me le fais pas dire. »

Comparé à la veille, le chemin jusqu'au réfectoire n'était pas très long. A peine quelques étages à descendre et couloisr à traverser avant d'arriver devant la pièce de la veille. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé. Toujours autant de personnes, filles ou garçons, étaient assises, en train de manger leur petit déjeuner. Stiles se plaça calmement dans la file avec Noah et Jared, ignorant les regards qui ne cessaient de se poser sur lui.

« Je me demandais… hier j'ai écouté les conversations et il y a quelques petites choses que je n'ai pas comprises.

-Je t'écoute, » lui répondit Jared en prenant un plateau sur lequel il déposa une pomme verte et un jus de fruit.

« Prends ce que tu veux, Noah, lui chuchota Stiles avant de lui lâcher la main, reportant son attention sur le garçon à la peau basané. « J'en ai entendu quelques- uns se plaindre à propos des bleus ?

-Oh, oui. Tu as dû comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas regroupé au même endroit. Nous avons différents étages pour que tout le monde soit installé. Par exemple, nous, nous sommes l'étage trois, le jaune. Et le quatrième étage, ce sont les bleus. Les jaunes et les bleus ne regroupent que des garçons. Et si tu as entendu les gars se plaindre d'eux hier, c'est parce qu'ils ont pris toute l'eau chaude. Et malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire. Les filles sont chanceuses, elles sont moins nombreuses que nous et je suis sûr qu'elles ont droit à beaucoup plus d'eau.

-Et de quelle couleur sont les étages des filles ?

-Vert et rouge. Les couleurs servent à nous repérer. Comme pour savoir avec qui ont va s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Ils le mettent sur un écran, et hop ! Tout le monde sait où aller. »

Les trois garçons finirent de se servir et partirent vers une table libre au fond de la pièce.

« Tu vois, par exemple, - Jared avala une bouchée de son pancake avant de reprendre, - l'écran installé au milieu de la pièce nous indique l'entraînement que nous allons suivre aujourd'hui. Hier c'était entraînement intérieur avec les bleus, et aujourd'hui, - Jared étira son cou et plissa des yeux pour mieux voir l'écran accroché au plafond - , c'est entraînement extérieur avec les verts. »

L'adolescent lui fit un clin d'œil avant de murmurer, pour éviter que Noah ne l'entende :

« Cette session promet d'être très… visuelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Stiles fixa Jared dans les yeux, croqua dans sa pomme, et répondit à sa remarque.

« Je suis gay. »

Le second morceau de pancake sembla s'être coincé dans la trachée du garçon, car celui-ci ne cessa de tousser pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes, avant de finalement retrouver son souffle.

« Et bien… tu pourras aussi regarder les garçons…

-Et j'ai déjà un petit copain.. »

Stiles n'entendit pas la phrase de Jared, il parvint cependant à comprendre quelques mots tels que « Pas censé savoir » « jamais dit » ou encore « suis trop con.. » ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire.

OOO

Dans les couloirs du lycée, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Seule la respiration saccadée et les sanglots de Scott se répercutaient entre les murs de l'école. Les regards de tous les adolescents étaient fixés sur Derek Hale. Presque aucune personne ne l'avait revu depuis le matin où le bus était parti pour la sortie scolaire au musée d'histoire. A vrai dire, Derek essayait de ne pas trop sortir en dehors de son loft, sachant que les regards des passants seraient trop durs à porter. Pourtant, ce matin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accompagner ses bêtas au lycée, sachant pertinemment que ce retour serait beaucoup plus difficile que les précédents. Il avait décidé de rester assis dans sa voiture, sur le parking du lycée, toute la journée s'il le fallait. Juste pour veiller sur ses bêtas. Et il avait eu raison. A peine quelques minutes après leur entrée dans le lycée, il avait senti l'odeur d'Isaac et de Lydia se teinter d'une immense tristesse, et il avait ensuite entendu le cœur de Scott faire un bond dans sa poitrine, avant qu'une colère sourde ne le submerge et qu'il n'entende des bruits de verre brisé et de coups portés contre des parois en métal à l'intérieur du lycée. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passait et se diriger à toute vitesse dans la direction de Scott.

Et maintenant il se trouvait ici, ses bras enroulés autour de l'adolescent, son cœur battant la chamade d'avoir vu son bêta dans un état si déplorable. Il ne lui fallu qu'un regard au sol et sur l'état du casier pour se représenter la scène. La porte en fer du casier de Stiles était tordue, comme si un poing d'une incroyable force s'était écrasé dessus, ce qui avait probablement dû être le cas. Et sur le sol s'étendaient une dizaine de pétales blancs et de tiges, mélangés à des morceaux de verre et de cire fondue. D'où le bruit. En voyant le mot écrit sur la porte du casier de Stiles, Derek ne put que raffermir sa prise sur les épaules de Scott, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui montrer qu'il était là, et qu'il ne partirait pas.

* * *

 **Heyy! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai été très occupé avec le lycée (et mes notes catastrophiques) mais surtout un syndrome de la page blanche. Je savais ce que je voulais écrire, mais je n'arrivais pas à le sortir correctement sur papier. Alors maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un peu de stabilité dans ma vie en général (et mes notes, enfin!) j'ai eu soudain envie de continuer à écrire. C'est pour ça que de dimanche soir à lundi soir je n'ai cessé d'écrire (et pour me faire pardonner, je me suis promis de vous donner un long chapitre (4000 mots) avec des explications en pluus!)**

 **J'espère que vous n'abandonnerez pas ma fiction malgré ça et que vous saurez apprécier ce chapitre! Merci de votre soutient!**

 **Réponse aux reviews qui font plaisirs ^^:**

lydiamartin33430: Hello ! Oh putain ! il veut faire de mon petit Stiles un malade mental tortionnaire et psychopathe ? J'VAIS LUI PETER SA GUEULE A CETTE TETE DE CHIPS ! ( oui, j'adore les tête de ..., c'est mon petit neveu qui m'y a initié lol ) Ce chapitre me laisse sur le cul ... Weavers est à abattre, point final ! Si tu recherche toujours une bêta, ce sera avec plaisir de t'aider

 **-Vu son passé, c'est une possibilité, oui :'D . C'est bien, ton neveu à un langage très polie (étrange, mais polie) TOI AUSSI TU PENSES CA?! T'as proposition est très gentille, merci, mais mon 'ancienne' bêta m'a recontacté pour me dire qu'elle continuerais de me corriger malgré son absence (même si elle est revenu entre temps) de FF Merci de ta review qui fait toujours très plaisir :D**

helena41: même si tu as plus de bêta tu t'es améliorée et en faite j'avais vu une grosse parti quand même bon bah plus qu'a attendre tes nouvelles heures de math pour avoir ton chapitre 22

 **-Nanana! Celui-ci je l'ai pas écrit en math! :pp**

Samsi: Putain ton cerveau est extraordinaire ! Merci pour le partage d'imagination !

 **-Ok... je dois t'avouer que ta review est l'une des plus courte mais pourtant plus gentille, incroyable et qui m'a fait le plus sourire. C'est quelques mots ne sont peut être rien dit comme ça, mais pour une personne comme moi qui prend du temps à écrire, ce commentaire est juste exceptionnelle. Alors, merci!**

 **ET UN ENOOOORME MERCI A CALLIOPE83 QUI A GENTIMENT CORRIGE MON CHAPITRE SUPER RAPIDEMENT ET QUI M'AIDE ÉNORMÉMENT AVEC TOUTES MES FAUTES ET MES MOTS "MAL-DIT", MERCI BEAUCOUPP**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 :

Je ne crois évidement pas aux fantômes. Si vous en aviez rencontré autant que moi, vous n'y croiriez pas non plus. –Don Marquis

A peine les trois garçons avaient-ils fini leur déjeuner que déjà Ben leur criait dessus, leur demandant de ramener leurs fessiers sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Plus vite que ça, les Jaunes, plus vite ! »

Les adolescents se levèrent, déposèrent leur plateau sur le chariot destiné à recueillir la vaisselle sale et commencèrent à sortir du self pour se diriger vers (si Stiles ne se trompait pas) ce qui semblait être l'extérieur.

« Oh, et ! Si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, chaque couleur a son chef. C'est pour cela que Ben nous dirige, c'est le chef de notre étage, expliqua Jared

-Et pour les autres étages ?

-C'est Mia qui dirige l'étage des Verts, lui dit Jared en lui montrant une fille d'à peu près 21 ans à la peau basanée, aux cheveux noirs et au yeux clairs. Pour l'étage des Rouges, c'est Emma. » Cette fois, il pointa du doigt une fille de 16 ans, blonde, au visage parsemé de légères taches de rousseur et aux yeux bleus. « Et pour les Bleus, c'est Louis. Je crois que je ne connais pas de garçon aussi mature et idiot à la fois. » Le dénommé Louis avait les cheveux noir jais, au moins autant que ses yeux, et une peau pâle contrastant bizarrement avec ses cheveux.

Tous ces chefs d'étage portaient un uniforme noir. Il se souvint que Jared lui avait dit que les vêtements noirs signifiaient que ceux qui les portaient avaient suivi un entraînement presque accompli. « Une fois qu'ils sont aux ordres de Randy, ils changent. Ils ne sont plus les mêmes. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus eux- mêmes. » Il espérait au plus profond de son cœur de ne jamais être obligé à porter du noir. Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin dans ses pensées, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Noah Maxwell ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder le garçon pour savoir que celui-ci venait de se tendre. Stiles tourna la tête en même temps que Jared et Noah pour tomber sur Louis, qu'ils venaient juste de dépasser.

« Désolé de te séparer de ton groupe, Maxwell, mais Randy te veut en informatique, et c'est moi qui supervise aujourd'hui. »

Le regard de Stiles descendit vers celui apeuré de Noah, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à une solution, le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« Okay… » murmura-t-il, son regard se tournant vers Stiles « Essaie de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis . Enfin, pas plus que tu en as déjà.

-Compris, » lui répondit calmement Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres.

OOO

Scott avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Au moins pour la journée. Avec ce qui était arrivé ce matin, mieux valait pour lui qu'il se tienne éloigné de l'école pendant un moment. Sa mère entra dans le salon, deux tasses de thé vert dans la main. Elle en tendit une à Scott, s'assit sur le canapé, et enroula ses mains autour de sa propre tasse, essayant de se réchauffer. Scott savait que Melissa avait travaillé toute la nuit et qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer de son travail. Mais pourtant, dès qu'elle avait reçu un appel de Derek lui expliquant ce qui était arrivé à Scott, elle avait attendu que celui-ci rentre, ne supportant pas d'aller dormir en sachant que son fils allait mal. Et quand l'adolescent était descendu de la camaro de Derek, le visage défait et triste, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Et voilà où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Assis sur le canapé du salon, Melissa en jogging et tee-shirt, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon et Scott enroulé dans un plaid. Ils restèrent là, assis dans le silence, avant que Melissa ne prenne finalement la parole.

« Je sais qu'il te manque. Il nous manque à nous tous. Et même si le fait qu'il appartienne à la meute rend les choses pires, tu dois te contrôler. Si un jour quelqu'un venait à découvrir ton secret, ce n'est pas seulement Stiles qui disparaitrait, mais toi aussi. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais survivre à la perte de mes deux fils. Alors, même si les choses deviennent compliquées, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu as une famille, Scott, et une famille est là pour t'aider. Elle sera toujours là pour t'aider. »

Les yeux de Scott s'étaient remplis de larmes, mais pourtant, il ne les laissa pas couler. Il posa juste sa tasse sur la table basse, et vint se blottir contre sa mère, le cœur lourd.

OOO

Après quelques minutes de marche seulement, Stiles, Jared et quelques autres Jaunes et Verts s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en fer de près de trois mètres de haut sur cinq de large. Des deux grosses masses humaines s'extirpèrent Ben et Mia qui se postèrent aux extrémités de la porte, et d'un hochement de tête, tirèrent en même temps sur deux grosses poignées. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit en deux pour coulisser automatiquement. Trop concentré à essayer de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils venaient de prendre, Stiles n'avait pas remarqué où il se trouvait. Derrière lui s'étendait une soixantaine de voitures kaki. « Comme celles que l'ont voit dans les films de guerre, » pensa-t-il. Il devina que d'autres véhicules se trouvaient derrière les voitures, mais il ne parvenait pas à les voir à cause des personnes lui bloquant la vue et des grosses poutres de béton disposées un peu partout. Un écho lui parvint, et il comprit que la grande porte venait de s'ouvrir entièrement, révélant derrière elle une étendue d'herbe, de terre, de sable, et surtout d'indomptables obstacles. Stiles gémit en s'imaginant les courbatures qu'il aurait le lendemain matin. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que son estomac étant plein, il ne se sentait pas aussi nauséeux que lors de ces sept derniers jours. D'un même pas, la centaine de Jaunes et de Verts sortirent dehors, sachant apparemment déjà quoi faire. Quand Stiles posa un pied par terre, la première chose qui le frappa fut la chaleur extérieure. Il n'était même pas sept heures du matin, et pourtant le soleil était déjà à moitié levé, éclairant les terrains d'entraînement de sa couleur bleutée. Et malgré le jogging et tee-shirt à manches courtes de Stiles, il ne ressentait sur sa peau aucun coup de vent susceptible de lui donner un frisson pour le rafraîchir.

« Superbe météo, hein ? Je crois que c'est le seul point positif de cet endroit. Ça et la bouffe. »

Stiles s'esclaffa à la remarque de Jared, et continua d'avancer vers Ben (ce que tout le monde faisait, il suivait juste le rythme). Une dizaine de mètres plus tard, les deux chefs d'étage s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, pour pouvoir chacun donner leurs ordres sans être perturbés par les voix de l'autre groupe.

« Ok. Alors, aujourd'hui, certains d'entre vous s'entraîner sur le parcours, d'autre au combat à mains nues, et le reste à la piste. Compris ? »

La majorité hocha la tête.

« Bien. Box 1, 3, 4 et 9 sur la piste. »

« Il parle de la piste d'athlétisme. Ils doivent juste améliorer leur endurance, ces petits cons chanceux, lLui chuchota Jared à l'oreille

-Pourquoi, il y a pire que courir en entraînement ? s'amusa Stiles

-Ouais, mec, il y a pire, t'imagines même pas. »

« Box 5, 8, 10 et 7, combat à mains nues, et le box 2 et 6, parcours. »

« Et merde… » jura Jared « Il parle des box de notre étage.

-Et nous, on est le combien ?

-Le six, pardi ! Avec la chance qu'on a, qui à part nous pouvions tomber sur le parcours ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, Jared se dirigea vers un rassemblement d'obstacles, à quelques mètres de là. Stiles pressa le pas et le rejoignit, complètement perdu quant à ce qui allait arriver.

Autour de lui, tout le monde bougeait. A peu près trois cents élèves partaient dans toutes les directions, sachant pertinemment où se rendre. Et lui se trouvait là, au milieu de toute cette foule. Perdu. Sa respiration commença à se bloquer dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de prendre de grandes goulées d'air. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et sa vision à s'obscurcir. Merde. Ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas le moment. Ses jambes, le portant difficilement, s'affaiblirent elles aussi. Il tangua, mais réussi à maintenir son équilibre, bien que difficilement. De violents pics lui transpercèrent l'estomac, le faisant gémir de douleur. Alors qu'il se pensait sur le point de tomber, une main sur son épaule le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Tout autour de lui redevint normal. Plus de points noirs devant les yeux, plus de mains tremblantes et de douleur dans l'estomac. Tout s'était subitement arrêté, comme si ces dernières secondes n'avaient jamais existé. Mais pourtant il l'avait senti, il l'avait vécu ! Pas vrai ?

« Hey, Stiles, ça va ? »

Le regard divaguant autour de lui, comme essayant de trouver quelqu'un, ses yeux finirent finalement par se poser sur la mine inquiète de Jared.

« Tu as l'air malade.

-Hein, quoi ? Je… non, ça va. Je ne suis pas malade.

-Ok… bon bah, si tu es sûr, je vais te montrer sur quoi nous allons travailler aujourd'hui. »

Une main sur son épaule, Jared le guida à une centaine de mètres du bâtiment. Devant lui se trouvait un vaste terrain où étaient disposés à certains endroits différents obstacles de différentes envergures. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Et voilà, cette petite merveille est ce avec quoi on va s'entraîner pendant le reste de la journée. Mais t'inquiète pas, pour les débutants, le temps maximum est de sept minutes. Moi, en revanche, c'est cinq. Et Ben, lui, je te raconte même pas.

-Qu'est -ce que tu veux dire ?

-Comme tout bon gros méchant, Randy fait passer un test pour que ses soldats les plus forts deviennent définitivement ses pions. Enfin, les hommes habillés en noir, quoi ! Donc, pour être accepté dans leur « secte sombre machiavélique », le but est de réussir le parcours en trois minutes trente maximum . Et si tu veux mon avis, faire ça en trois minutes trente, ça relève de l'impossible. »

Stiles regarda une nouvelle fois le grand terrain devant lui, et soudain, il comprit.

« Un parcours… chuchota-t-il, ébahi.

-Ouais ! Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être cool, mais vu le contexte, ça ne l'est pas vraiment. En fait, c'est plutôt terrifiant.

-On l'appelle le parcours du combattant. »

C'est une voix derrière lui qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Ben.

« Ouais, on se demande pourquoi, » marmonna Jared

Ben lui lança un regard noir, et continua sur sa lancée.

« Vu que tu es nouveau, quelqu'un passera avant toi pour te montrer ce qu'il faut faire, et tu passeras tout de suite après, okay ? »

Stiles entendit le ricanement de Jared qui se stoppa immédiatement quand Ben s'adressa à lui.

« Ce sera Jared qui te montrera.

-Quoi ?! »

Stiles aperçut le petit sourire en coin de Ben avant que celui-ci ne parte s'adresser à d'autres groupes vers les autres terrains d'activités.

« Sérieusement ?! Non, il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il sait à quel point je crains au parcours ! Et toi, commença t-il en s'adressant à Stiles, arrête de rigoler ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! On verra qui rigolera quand tu seras à la fin du parcours ! Rah ! Je le déteste !

-Bah alors, Antunes, on a peur de se ridiculiser au parcours ? »

Une jeune fille passa devant eux, sourire au lèvres et regard fixé sur Jared. Alors qu'elle continuait son chemin, Jared lui répondit, un sourire se formant de lui-même sur son visage.

« Ca te ferait trop plaisir, Waterson ! »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un léger rire, puis continua son chemin en direction d'un groupe de filles. Stiles fixa l'adolescent, et avec un ricanement, se moqua de la béatitude de son expression.

« Attention, Jared. Je crois que tu commence à baver.

-Hein ? »

Le garçon tourna sa tête dans toutes les directions, vérifiant si quelqu'un l'observait avant d'essuyer le coin de sa bouche discrètement sous le regard moqueur de Stiles.

« Tu te foutais de moi, c'est ça ? lui demanda Jared, une expression blasée sur le visage.

-Yep, sourit Stiles, fier de lui.

-Va te faire foutre, Stilinski ! » lui lança Jared, une mine boudeuse sur le visage, tandis que tous deux se dirigèrent vers le groupe de personnes assignées au parcours.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire face au comportement de son ami.

OOO

« Ok, au niveau effectif, où en sommes-nous ?

-La base de Sacramento a accepté de nous envoyer pas mal de ses soldats aussitôt que nous le demanderons. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent pas nous en envoyer plus par peur de manquer d'effectif si jamais quelque chose venait à arriver, »répondit Lydia.

« Combien est-il prêt à mettre de soldats à notre disposition ? demanda Danny.

-Cinq cents. Sacramento est l'une des plus grosses bases. Elle a donc beaucoup d'espace à protéger et a beaucoup de soldats en mission. Cinq cents, c'est le maximum qu'ils puissent mettre à notre disposition.

-C'est déjà un bon début. Nous devons envisager les choses avec un esprit positif. Qu'en est-il de Costa Mesa ? » questionna Emilie

-Costa Mesa est une petite base, cent quatre-vingt, c'est leur maximum, » continua Lydia.

Emilie fourra de nouveau sa tête dans différents dossiers, écrivit quelque chose, hocha la tête, et demanda cette fois ce qu'il en était pour la ville de Compton. Lydia s'empressa de lui répondre que le nombre maximal de soldats disponibles était de cent dix personnes, et Emilie replongea sa tête dans ses papiers.

Après sa dernière heure de la journée, Lydia s'était précipitée au loft de Derek, où elle et Emilie s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour parler du nombre d'effectifs qu'ils avaient réussi à réunir. Le reste de la meute était éparpillée sur le canapé du salon, regardant les deux jeunes femmes interagir entre elles. Seul Danny intervenait de temps en temps pour poser quelques questions, essayant de noter le maximum de ce qui était dit sur son ordinateur qui était posé sur ses genoux.

« Santa Monica ?

\- Cent vingt.

-Anaheim ?

\- Deux cent vingt. »

Et les nombres continuaient à défiler, aucun autre bruit ne venant perturber le silence du loft.

« Et voilà. »

Emilie releva brusquement la tête de ses papiers, son regard fixé droit sur Lydia.

« C'est tout ? Nous n'avons pas plus de militaires ? »

La blonde vénitienne secoua lentement sa tête.

« Certaines villes ont refusé de nous aider, clamant que c'était une mission suicide, et que Weavers était bien trop fort pour nous, d'autres encore ont prétendu ne pas savoir de quoi nous parlions, comme si leur camp n'existait pas. Certains étaient alliés avec Modesto, l'endroit où Ethan et Scott sont allés, et bien qu'ils soient contents d'en être débarrassés, ils préfèrent faire profil bas pour le moment.

-Donc c'est tout ce que nous avons ? demanda Emilie.

-C'est tout, » acquiesça Lydia.

« Combien en avons-nous en tout ? » Derek prit finalement la parole, brisant le silence du loft.

« Mille huit cent quarante hommes, » répondit Danny.

« C'est un bon nombre, non ? » demanda Kira.

« Nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Nous ne savons pas exactement combien d'hommes obéissent à Weavers. Si seulement nous pouvions avoir un petit indice, »s'arrêta Emilie un petit instant avant de reprendre. « Nous ne pouvons pas savoir combien d'hommes sont à ses ordres, et encore moins s'il a des complicités extérieures. C'est d'ailleurs ma plus grande crainte.

-Qu'il ait du renfort ? » intervint Derek.

Emilie acquiesça.

« Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'ils soient plus nombreux. Si jamais notre attaque se finit en bain de sang, les autres villes n'hésiteront pas à intervenir pour venger leurs pertes, et là, les choses pourraient devenir catastrophiques.

-Ça pourrait vite tourner en déclaration de guerre, réalisa Danny.

-Et il n'y a rien que nous pourrions faire pour arrêter ça. Les choses échapperaient à notre contrôle. Les bases militaires connues de la population s'en mêleraient, et allez savoir jusqu'où ça pourrait aller. Sans compter les répercussions futures qu'il pourrait y avoir. Vous ne devez pas oublier que vous vous engagez dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que vous, les prévint Emilie.

-Nous faisons ça pour Stiles. Les possibles répercussions en valent grandement le coup, »répliqua simplement Ethan.

« Je vais prévenir Scott de l'avancée de notre plan. »

Kira se leva du canapé, et sans prononcer un mot de plus, sortit du loft, la grande porte en fer claquant derrière elle.

OOO

« Ok, Jared, tu es prêt ? »

Ben, Stiles et un groupe d'autres personnes étaient devant ce qui semblait être le début du parcours. Jared était positionné de façon à pouvoir partir en vitesse vers le premier obstacle du parcours, sous le regard de tous les autres. A sa gauche se tenait Ben, un chronomètre à la main, et à sa droite, Stiles. Celui-ci était censé observer comment se débrouillait Jared lors du parcours, pour ensuite pouvoir lui-même l'effectuer. Et pour tout dire, il était immense ! Et dire qu'après l'échauffement qu'ils venaient de faire, il était déjà fatigué.

« Yep, c'est parti Wilson, lance le chrono ! »

Jared sautilla quelques fois sur lui-même, prit une grande respiration et…

« Partez ! »

… s'élança.

En tout premier, il escalada une échelle de corde mobile d'une demi-dizaine de mètres environ. Il courut ensuite vers son prochain obstacle, deux poutres en fer asymétriques de 1 mètre et 1 mètre 50, lesquelles il devait franchir. Il alla ensuite au réseau à enjamber. Des petits fils de cuivre étaient attachés à des poteaux à environ 30 centimètres du sol. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine. Il passa ensuite sous une couverture de barbelés (comme celle que l'ont voit dans les films, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser). Il arriva vers un bac à sable dans lequel des petits poteaux ronds étaient enterrés. Le but était de sauter sur les poteaux sans toucher une seule fois le sable. Il arriva de nouveau devant trois poteaux horizontaux qui montaient de plus en plus haut, qu'il devait encore escalader. Il continua son chemin, et traversa en quelques secondes une poutre ronde horizontale de 2 mètres de longueur. Il grimpa sur une seconde échelle, stable et faite de fer cette fois-ci, avant d'arriver devant un poteau horizontal à un mètre du sol. Il passa par dessus le premier poteau, sous le deuxième et encore une fois au-dessus du troisième. Il courut plus loin pour arriver devant une planche en bois haute de 2 mètres. Avec l'aide de ses bras, il s'y appuya et passa par-dessus.

Et le parcours continua ainsi, semblant interminable. Jared continua avec une poutre horizontale un fossé, une banquette suivie d'un fossé, un petit mur, d'autres fossés, d'autres banquettes, d'autres mur, une chicane, des tranchées…

Et durant cet exercice éprouvant, Jared ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois. Stiles avait bien vu son visage rouge et entendu son souffle erratique, mais pourtant, pas une seule fois celui-ci ne s'était arrêté. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si les gens d'ici étaient normaux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la main de Ben lui tapa l'épaule.

« Alors, tu crois pouvoir le faire ?

-Combien mettent en général ceux qui le font pour la première fois ? s'inquiéta Stiles

-En général, ils n'arrivent pas jusqu'au bout. Ils s'effondrent tous avant. »

Ben se pencha légèrement vers son oreille et continua.

« Mais je sais de quoi tu es capable, Stilinski. Alors fais-moi plaisir et ne te retiens pas. N'aie pas peur de montrer ce que tu vaux vraiment. »

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Jared pour revenir, les pieds traînant et la respiration courte.

« Sérieusement, mec. Ça.., dit-il en pointant le parcours du doigt, c'est mortel. Et pas dans le sens génial. Plus dans le sens dépression du dimanche. Tu es triste, boum ! tu fais le parcours et tu vas mieux. Mais là…

-Jared ? Le coupa Ben

-Hum ?

-La ferme.

-Quoi ?! Je ne parlais même pas.. je..

-T'en fais pas pour lui, son cerveau est sous-oxygéné. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Ça empêche ses neurones de fonctionner complètement. »

C'était la fille de tout à l'heure qui venait de prendre la parole, interrompant par la même occasion Jared.

« Je m'occupe de lui, Ben. Occupe-toi de Stilinski.

-Ok, merci Lucie. Oh, et au fait, Jared, tu as fait cinq minutes et vingt-sept secondes. Ton score progresse, mais pas assez. La prochaine fois, essaie de faire mieux.,lui conseilla Ben

-Promis, Wilson. Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ma performance, Waterson ?

-Pas mal, pour un garçon.

-Quoi, comment ça, pour un garçon ? »

Ce fut sur ces mots que Lucie et Jared s'éloignèrent de Stiles et de Ben, se dirigeant il ne savait où, la jeune fille soutenant le garçon par les épaules.

« Ces deux- là... » ricana Ben

-Il est amoureux, affirma Stiles, catégoriquement, ne cherchant même pas à adopter un ton interrogatif.

-Raide dingue, depuis plusieurs mois. Et même si leurs sentiments sont réciproques, il n'a jamais osé le lui dire, l'imbécile. »

Ils restèrent plantés là pendant plusieurs secondes, regardant leurs amis s'éloigner, avant que Ben ne reprenne la parole.

« Maintenant, à ton tour. »

* * *

Et je suis de retour avec le chapitre 23! Merci énormément de toujours me lire!

Si vous voulez plus d'information sur le parcours que fait Jared, tapez juste parcours du combattant" sur internet, et vous trouverez

Guest: Ton histoire est vraiment bonne et complexe mais je voulais juste dire que le cerveau utilise environ 10% de sa pleine capacité

 **Je ne comprend pas complètement ta review, mais je suppose que c'est un compliment donc merci :)**

monica59: ne t'inquiète pas ont suis toujours ; Elle est géniale ta fic jais hâte de connaitre la suite merci beaucoup de nous faire partager et je suis super contente que tu es retrouvée l' inspiration

 **Merci beaucouuup, ça me fait plaisir de partager ce que j'aime faire et comme récompense recevoir des commentaires d'encouragements :) Yep, l(inspiration est de nouveau là :p**

Auriane07: j'adore ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire le prochain

 **Merci beaucoup! :DD**

lydiamartin33430: Hello !

(Calliope est une perle et une écrivain hors-pair ! :D )  
TE REVOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! :D  
Je ne veux pas que Stiles s'habitue à eux ! :(  
Oh Scott, je comprends ta peine :(  
MAIS C'EST QUAND QUE TU LE LIBEEEERES !

 **Oui, nous somme d'accord sur ce point ;) ME REVOILAAAAAAAAA (encore..) Quand est-ce que je le libère? *murmure* mais qui te dit qu'il sera libéré? *rire sadique***

Merci pour vos commentaires (n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot (aussi petit soit-il) les commentaires remonte toujours le moral de l'auteur) et on se voit la prochaine fois avec le chapitre 24

 _MERCI A CALLIOPE D'AVOIR CORRIGE CE CHAPITRE_

*keur*


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 :

Ne sommes-nous pas, comme le fond des mers, peuplés de monstres insolites ? Henri Bosco

« Kira ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je te dérange ?

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne me déranges jamais. »

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Je t'appelle pour te donner des nouvelles. Lydia et Emilie ont fini les calculs. Nous connaissons le nombre exact de soldats qui seront disponibles pour combattre à nos côtés.

-Et alors ?

-Près de 1800 personnes. »

Un léger silence plana à l'autre bout du fil.

« Scott ? Tu es là ?

-Ouais, ouais, c'est juste que… ça fait beaucoup…

-Je sais, mais souviens-toi que nous faisons ça pour Stiles.

-Ouais, pour Stiles. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kira reprit :

« Tu nous rejoins, ce soir ?

-On dort chez qui, cette nuit ?

-Danny.

-Ok… je serai là.

-Ok. »

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand une voix la retint.

« Attends, Kira !

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, Scott. »

OOO

« D'après nos estimations, Weavers aurait près d'un millier d'hommes à ses côtés. Ca, c'est la bonne nouvelle », commença Emilie.

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que ce soit une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Isaac.

-C'en est une si on part du fait que nous avons-nous aussi un millier d'hommes.

-Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Ethan.

-La mauvaise, c'est que même si on sait dans quel état se trouve Weavers, on ne sait pas où exactement.

-Dans quel état l'avez-vous localisé? demanda Lydia

-L'Oregon.

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas d'information sur l'endroit où se trouve la base ?

-Parce que comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, seuls le président et les hommes du père de Weavers étaient au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait la planque. Et depuis, un nouveau président a été élu, les fidèles de Weavers ont été tués et ceux qui l'ont trahi se sont rangés du côté de son fils.

-En effet, c'est dérangeant, » intervint Isaac, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Lydia.

« Et donc, comment on fait ? demanda Allison.

-C'est notre plus grand problème, car pour l'instant, je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qui pourrait être envisagé.»

OOO

« Tu as compris comment faire ? demanda Ben, Tu cours, tu franchis des obstacles, et surtout, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais. Compris ?

-Ouais, compris.

-Bien. Mets-toi en place, Stilinski, je te dirai quand tu pourras commencer. »

Stiles se dirigea à l'endroit même où Jared s'était positionné quelques minutes auparavant, et attendit que Ben lui donne le signal du départ. Il resta positionné assez longtemps pour entendre quelques personnes se regrouper derrière lui, et même pour apercevoir les coureurs de la piste d'athlétisme s'arrêter, et l'observer. « Super, pensa-t-il, maintenant tout le monde me regarde. » Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Ben lui hurla le signal.

« Partez ! »

Ses pieds décollèrent du sol, glissant légèrement sur les gravillons, avant qu'il ne s'élance sur le parcours. Comme Jared, le premier obstacle qu'il franchit fut une échelle de corde mobile, puis deux poutres jumelés. Il continua le parcours avec le réseau à enjamber, le ramper et les plots. Il sauta sur chaque petite roche, essayant de ne pas tomber sur la mousse glissante qui tapissait chacune d'entre elles. Il escalada les deux grosses branches barrant son chemin, continua en marchant en équilibre sur le tronc d'arbre enjambant le ruisseau, s'aida du lierre accroché au gros rocher pour franchir celui-ci, passa par-dessus et par-dessous les branches obstruant son chemin, sauta pour esquiver le ruisseau, dégringola la pente terreuse, et le souffle court, poursuivit son chemin. Alors qu'il ralentissait son allure à travers la forêt, la fatigue commençant à s'emparer de lui, il put entendre, au loin, les cris de Scott et d'Ethan, l'encourageant à continuer à avancer, lui criant qu'il allait presque rattraper Aiden et Isaac. Il entendait aussi distinctement le rire d'Allison, riant aux éclats face à l'excitation des garçons de voir Stiles battre les deux bêtas, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire lui-même. Il sauta dans l'avant-dernier obstacle, une fosse profonde d'au moins 2 mètres et demi, de laquelle il dut s'extirper à la seule aide de ses mains. Devant lui, en guise de dernier obstacle se dressait une petite butte de terre, qu'il escalada à quatre pattes, n'ayant plus le courage de la grimper seulement debout sur ses deux pieds. Il sauta finalement de l'autre côté de la butte, et, une fois au sol, entendit un sifflement aigu, comme si quelqu'un soufflait dans un sifflet. Mais Derek n'utilisait jamais de sifflet pour les entraînements en forêt, alors d'où provenait ce bruit ?

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés lors de son saut, et se souvint de son environnement. De son véritable environnement. Il n'était pas dans la forêt en train de s'entraîner avec sa meute, non. Il était quelque part aux États-Unis (il n'en était même pas sûr) sur un terrain d'entraînement dans le seul but d' améliorer ses performances physiques pour satisfaire les projets de succession et la soif de pouvoir de Weavers.

Doucement, encore sous le choc de la réalité l'ayant brutalement rattrapé, Stiles se leva du sol, les jambes flageolantes et les articulations douloureuses. Il franchit les quelques mètres le séparant de Ben, et, sous les regards des autres adolescents, attendit qu'il l'informe du temps qu'il avait mis pour finir le parcours.

« Pas mal, Stilinski. Tu as déjà fait ce genre d'exercice auparavant ?

-Non, mais j'avais l'habitude de courir dans la forêt pour… m'entraîner. »

Ben hocha la tête comme seule réponse.

« Bien. Ton temps est de quatre minutes et cinquante-six secondes. Pas mal pour un débutant. »

Il hocha à son tour la tête, puis Ben appela une autre personne pour qu'elle s'entraîne sur le parcours, faisant ainsi comprendre à Stiles qu'il pouvait faire ce qui lui semblait en attendant qu'il le rappelle pour un deuxième tour. Heureusement, Jared ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, passant un bras affectueux par-dessus ses épaules.

« Même si ça me brise le cœur de l'admettre, tu as été meilleur que moi, Stilinski. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans l'herbe verdoyante du grand terrain, regardant le soleil se lever derrière les montagnes, au loin.

« Alors comme ça, quand tu me parlais de 'regarder' les filles, tu en pensais à une en particulier ? » rigola Stiles

Cette remarque ne manqua pas de faire rougir Jared.

« Quoi ? Non !

-Oh, vraiment ? Donc les choses sont totalement platoniques entre toi et Lucie ?

-Arrête ça, tu veux ? » Jared lui frappa gentiment l'épaule « Il n'y a rien entre nous deux. » Il jeta un regard en coin à Stiles « Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je te dis qu'il ne se passe rien.

-Hum hum », sourit Stiles. « Non, bien sûr, je te crois.

-Tu mens.

-Tu crois que je suis le seul ?

-Stiles !

-Jared !

-Tu ne vas jamais arrêter avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jamais », rigola t-il, faisant par la même occasion ricaner Jared.

« Oh. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ou quoi que ce soit. Mais pendant que tu faisais ton parcours, Randy était en train de te regarder.

-Ne pas me mettre la pression ? Merde Jared ! Me dire qu'un psychopathe kidnappeur d'enfant qui m'a forcé à tuer son père était en train de me fixer, ça a tendance à mettre les gens sous pression !

-Parce que tu en connais beaucoup, toi, de personnes qui ont vécu que ce tu as vécu?

-Crois-moi. En connaître une et être cette personne en même temps est suffisant.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, Princesse, au moins je suis là, moi. »

OOO

Un cri de rage résonna dans le loft, tandis que la table basse volait à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Autour de lui, personne n'osait plus faire un bruit, n'osait plus prononcer un mot. L'air de la pièce était tendu. Le seul bruit fut celui d'Isaac se levant du sofa pour venir prendre Derek dans ses bras. La tête dans le creux de son cou, le jeune adolescent murmura des paroles réconfortantes à son alpha, alors que celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, mouillant le tee-shirt de son bêta.

« Tout va bien se passer, Derek. On va le retrouver.

-On ne sait pas où il est.

-Mais on va bientôt le savoir. Emilie nous a dit qu'il se trouvait en Oregon. C'est déjà quelque chose ; on ne part pas vers l'inconnu. Stiles va rentrer à la maison, Derek. Ok ? Il va rentrer… »

OOO

Il devait être 10 heures passées quand Stiles, Jared et quelques autres personnes arrêtèrent leur entraînement et prirent une pause sous les ordres de Ben. Durant leurs trois heures de sport, chacun avait eu le temps de faire le parcours deux fois, de faire plus d'une demi-heure d'échauffement et d'étirements et de se balader sur le terrain, parlant à certaines personnes, Jared présentant Stiles à d'autres jeunes. Ils avaient passé un certain temps à discuter, à l'ombre de l'immense chêne, et à observer les techniques et la vitesse de chacun.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de se diriger vers un petit stand, à l'ouest du bâtiment. Ce côté de l'immense clairière était le seul à ne pas être entouré d'une forêt dense et impénétrable bien au contraire, il s'ouvrait sur une vallée s'étendant à des kilomètres au loin. Jared et lui s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre, où étaient disposées une centaine de petits verres en plastique remplis d'un liquide jaune clair.

« Jus de citron. La limonade est la boisson la plus désaltérante avec une chaleur pareille. »

En effet, depuis que le soleil s'était levé, celui-ci tapait fort sur tout le bâtiment et à l'extérieur, et pas la moindre brise ne soufflait pour rafraîchir durant quelques secondes les adolescents mourant de chaleur. Stiles imita Jared et prit un gobelet dans ses mains, tous deux se dirigeant ensuite de nouveau sous un gros chêne, cette fois situé à quelques mètres au bord de la vallée. Le regard perdu dans le vide, le soleil tapant sur ses jambes, le verre froid contre sa paume, Stiles réfléchissait. Il avait besoin de contacter ses amis, sa meute. Il devait leur dire où il se trouvait, où lui et ces centaines d'autres personnes se trouvaient. Il pouvait rester là, lui, mais abandonner toutes ces vies, tous ces destins à la merci de Weavers ? Jamais.

« Stilinski ?

-Hum, oui ? Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as dit.

-Je t'ai demandé de replier tes jambes à l'ombre. Tu vas cramer mec ! »

Stiles replia ses pieds contre lui, son regard dérivant de nouveau vers le paysage.

« Tu penses à t'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense à nous faire échapper. »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, le regard happé par la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à eux.

« J'ai toujours trouvé cette vallée cruelle. Elle nous montre tout ce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir. De l'espace. De la liberté. Elle nous rappelle que nous sommes si proches de la liberté, et que pourtant, nous ne pouvons pas l'atteindre. Parce que si tu sautes là, Princesse, c'est la mort assurée. » Il pointa du doigt le bord de la falaise. « Peut-être que c'est notre seul échappatoire, après tout », finit-il par dire pour lui-même

« Je ne te pensais pas si pessimiste, Jared », ironisa Stiles

« Je ne vois pas que le mauvais côté de la situation, tu sais. Quand je regarde cette vallée, je me sens momentanément bien. Etre enfermé constamment dans ce bâtiment, au bout d'un moment, ça rend cinglé. Et être entouré de forêt à l'extérieur, même ça, ça m'étouffe. Donc quand je regarde de ce côté-ci, c'est comme avant. Comme quand j'étais libre. »

Stiles tourna sa tête vers Jared.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Jared ?

-Honnêtement ? Je ne sais même plus. Avec le temps, j'ai arrêté de compter les jours. Ca ne doit pas faire loin de deux ans, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai été enlevé de chez moi à l'âge de quatorze ans.

-Deux ans ? Ca fait deux ans que tu es ici ? Mais, comment as-tu réussi à survivre ? Je suis ici depuis seulement un jour et je n'en peux déjà plus.

-Ton parcours est différent du nôtre, Princesse. Tu as été enlevé à la suite d'un accident de bus, tu as été séquestré durant neuf jours dans une salle où tu as regardé tes amis se faire torturer et Jade se faire tuer. Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, tu as été sauvé, on t'a encore kidnappé et tu as été emmené ici où tu as dû tuer un homme innocent. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent vivre ce genre de situation sans devenir folles. Et tout ça s'est passé en moins de onze jours ! Stiles, tu es exceptionnel ! La seule chose que j'ai faite durant ces deux dernières années, c'est de bosser dans la salle info pendant un an avant qu'enfin il ne me mette en entraînement sportif. Et encore, la plupart du temps, Ben me met au combat quand on est dehors… comme si je ne m'entraînais déjà pas assez à l'intérieur ! Et après, il se plaint que je suis nul au parcours ! Mec, si tu ne me mettais pas tout le temps au combat, chose qui ne m'aidera jamais à m'améliorer, peut-être que je serais meilleur au parcours ! »

Stiles rigola face à la remarque de Jared avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas vécu tout ça. Comparées à ta première journée ici, les deux dernières années ont été plutôt calmes. Si on enlève l'entraînement intensif et tout le reste.

-Attends, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Tu as parlé de bosser en salle info?

-Ouais, la plupart du temps, quand les nouveaux se pointent, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment avant toi et Noah, Randy les envoie en salle info.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous y faites, là-bas ?

-On apprend les trucs basiques des grands méchants. Pirater, hacker, soudoyer, fouiller un peu partout dans des endroits où les choses qui se passent, si tu veux mon avis, ne sont pas très légales. Enfin, tout ce genre de trucs quoi. C'est pour ça que Louis a pris Noah avec lui. Il allait en informatique, aujourd'hui. Donc, comme tout nouveau, Maxwell doit être en train d'apprendre le système du piratage. Mais pour toi, Randy a d'autres plans, apparemment.

-Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué », lui répondit Stiles d'un ton espiègle.

« Ta famille ne te manque jamais ? » lui demanda soudain Stiles, prenant Jared au dépourvu, ce que Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer quand Jared expulsa son jus de citron par les narines.

« Mec ! Préviens quand tu abordes un sujet sensible !

-Désolé, grimaça Stiles.

-Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que le jus de citron, c'est pas super agréable dans les narines. »

Stiles le regarda, un léger sourire sur le visage, avant de retrouver son sérieux.

« Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas en parler. Ca fait longtemps que tu ne les as pas vus donc…

-T'inquiète, Stiles. Ca va. Je pense que… parler d'eux pourrait peut-être me faire du bien. M'aider à me souvenir. »

Jared lui lança un regard triste avant de commencer son récit.

« Je n'ai pas une grande famille. Chez moi, c'étaient juste mes parents, ma grande sœur, ma abuela et moi. Nous ne menions pas une existence aisée mais nous étions heureux. Je me souviens encore de mon père m'apprenant à jouer au baseball dans notre jardin. Ou encore de la cuisine de ma mère. Elle faisait des gnocchis maison, je peux encore les sentir fondre sous ma langue. Ma abuela est venue vivre avec nous à la mort de mon grand-père, i ans. C'est une femme merveilleuse. Elle avait l'habitude de nous tricoter ces pulls pour noël, tu sais, ceux qui sont un eu ridicules avec des rennes et des flocons de neige . C'était sa façon à elle de prendre soin de nous. Et ma grande sœur… je crois qu'il n'y a pas un seul jour où nous nous sommes détestés… on a toujours été très fusionnels… comme des meilleurs amis. Elle adorait jouer de la guitare, elle en jouait à des petits concerts le week-end dans ma ville. Elle était vraiment douée. Un jour, après un de mes matches de baseball, je devais rejoindre mes parents à la voiture pour qu'ils m'emmènent célébrer la victoire de notre équipe. Mais je ne les ai jamais rejoints. Quelqu'un m'a endormi à l'aide de chloroforme et la chose dont je me souviens après, c'est de m'être réveiller ici. Au début, je n'osais parler à personne, puis Ben est venu me voir et on a commencé à devenir de bons amis. Enfin, c'était avant que Randy ne le nomme chef de l'étage jaune. A partir de ce moment-là, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il a commencé à changer. Et après, tu connais la suite. »

Stiles acquiesça.

« Et, tu sais ce qui leur est arrivé ?

-Non, Randy ne nous autorise pas à rester en contact avec notre famille. »

A l'entente de ces mots, le cœur de Stiles se serra. Quand il avait été éloigné de sa meute pendant une semaine, il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne les avait pas vus depuis des années. Alors il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer ne plus les voir pendant deux ans, voire plus.

« Allez, tu viens Princesse ? Il faut qu'on reste debout si on veut rester en forme. La loi internationale du sport parle ! »

Et d'un pas traînant, ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le parcours, jetant leur gobelet dans une poubelle sur le chemin.

« Stiles, Jared, vous êtes là. Exceptionnellement, votre dortoir va passer en corps à corps et le dortoir 5 va prendre votre place ici. Vous pouvez y aller dès maintenant.»

Jared hocha la tête et d'un même pas, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'étendue de sable sur laquelle plusieurs personnes s'entraînaient déjà.

« Quand je te dis qu'il me met toujours en combat ! »

Stiles s'esclaffa.

OOO

Allongé dans son lit, la tête sur le torse d'Ethan, Danny prit la parole.

« Vous pensez qu'il a fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Un léger silence plana dans la pièce, chacun tentant de trouver une réponse à la question murmurée par le jeune garçon.

« J'espère qu'il a ri », répondit simplement Lydia.

« Moi aussi », chuchota à son tour Isaac.

« Il me manque », intervint soudain Allison.

La grande chambre de Danny retomba dans le silence. Les bras d'Isaac se resserrèrent sur le corps d'Allison, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort.

« A moi aussi, il me manque. »

Derek était appuyé contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Il nous manque à tous », compléta Scott d'une voix calme. « Mais on finira par le retrouver. Nous y arrivons toujours. Ce n'est pas maintenant que nous allons échouer. »

Derek afficha un léger sourire, avant de leur ordonner :

« Dormez, maintenant. Vous en avez tous besoin. »

OOO

« Aoutch ! Merde, Stiles !

-Désolé, mec ! »

Le dos courbé, les mains posées sur ses genoux pour le soutenir, le souffle haletant, Stiles tendit sa main à Jared pour l'aider à se relever.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Princesse. Je sais très bien me relever tout seul.

-Et tomber sur le sol aussi apparemment », rigola Stiles.

Jared se releva du sol à l'aide de ses mains, essuyant les grains de sable qui s'y étaient collés , avant de tirer la langue à Stiles.

« Je t'emmerde, Stilinski.

-Bravo, Jared. Très mature de ta part. »

Stiles essuya son front couvert de sueur du revers de sa main, prenant une grande respiration malgré la chaleur environnante l'empêchant d'inspirer de l'air frais.

« Wow, mec, je t'assure, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi doué à tout ! C'est impossible ! J'te promets !

-Stilinski, Antunes, la nourriture est servie !

-Oh ouais, je meurs de faim » , râla Jared.

Tout deux se précipitèrent vers Lucie, qui venait juste de les appeler. Les trois adolescents se dirigèrent ensemble vers le stand de boissons où étaient déjà regroupés une trentaine d'adolescents. Malgré le monde, ils parvinrent à s'immiscer entre les autres avant d'arriver devant la table. A la place des centaines de gobelets remplis de jus de citron se trouvait une centaine de différents sandwichs, tous étiquetés pour indiquer leur composition.

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna Stiles

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Randy veut nous garder en forme. S'il ne nous nourrissait pas bien, on ne tiendrait pas longtemps le coup . On a besoin de force, Princesse. Donc qui dit force, dit nourriture. Allez, sers-toi ! »

Stiles prit un sandwich dans le tas, une bouteille d'eau dans la glacière à côté, et, accompagné de Jared et de Lucie, il se dirigea de nouveau sous le chêne surplombant la vallée.

A l'ombre du soleil, les yeux rivés sur le soleil se reflétant sur un lac au loin, mangeant tranquillement son sandwich, la discussion des autres parvenant de temps à autre à ses oreilles, Stiles esquissa un léger sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Princesse ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

-Si je ne me savais pas en enfer, je pourrais qualifier cet endroit de sympathique. »

Jared ricana.

« Ouais, même l'enfer à quelques points positifs. Enfin, je crois… »

Et durant un millième de seconde, Stiles aurait pu jurer se sentir à l'abri de tout.

* * *

Hey, voici le chapitre 24 (qui n'a pas mit longtemps à sortir... ;) )

Les choses commencent à avancer (même si vous ne le remarquez peut_être pas encore.

Réponses reviews:

 **monica59: contente de te revoir ca me fais tres plaisir te te lire a nouveau**

_Merci! Cette fois tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps :)

 **angeliquebucaille: Nannn je voulais lire le passage du parcours de Stiles T.T Pleins de mystères, que c'est il passé avec la "crise de panique" de Stiles ?! Gné ? XD Super chapitre :) A très vite j'espère :3**

_Tu as lu le chapitre du parcours de Stiles! Il t'a plus? Il faudra attendre un peu plus trad pour comprendre la crise de panique de Stiles ;) Merci *keur* Oui, à très vite ;)

 **lydiamartin33: *se jette à genoux au sol et lève et pleure tout les larmes de son corps***

 **TU M'AS MANQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**  
 **Hem...**  
 ***inspire profondément***  
 **Hello !**  
 ***essuie une larme***  
 **Oui, je suis très émotive lol**  
 **Bien ! Commençons**  
 **MAIS JE VEUX PAS QUE STILES S'HABITUE A CETTE NOUVELLE VIE !**  
 **Comment ça, je crie ?**  
 **JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! lol**  
 **Wow, c'est vrai que j'avais pas ça comme ça ... En fait, ça va finir en guerre cette histoire...**  
 **Tu ne tue pas mon Stiles !**  
 **...**  
 **oh mon dieu ... je veux pas que Stiles devienne une machine de guerre et qu'il s'en prenne à la Meute... à Derek ... :'(**  
 **J'ai adoré ce chapitre :D**

_C'est meugnooon. JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE STILES VA S'HABITUER A SA NOUVELLE VIE (ou peut-être que si) En guerre? Tu croiiiiis? ^^ Merci *keuuur*

 **Et un grand merci à calliope pour sa correction et sa rapidité!** (et à Eva pour une phrase super dur qu'elle m'a aidé à formuler)


	25. Chapter 25

Hey! Désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas le chapitre 25 que vous attendez surement tous. J'écris juste ce message vite fais pour vous mettre au courant que je suis en train de réécrire "Capturé Contre Mon Gré". En effet, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a maintenant deux ans, et je me suis rendu compte que mes premiers chapitres ne me plaisaient plus et que certaines choses étaient incohérente. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'arrange ça aussi vite que possible. Je viens actuellement de finir de réécrire le chapitre 4, donc la réécriture avance doucement mais surement. Le chapitre 25 sortira quand tout sera réécrit pour que je ne perde pas dans toutes les versions.

Passez tous une bonne rentrée, merci de votre soutient.

Riah021101 (j'ai toujours rêvé de signer comme ça, ça fait mystérieux ;p)


End file.
